New World Water Park
by Usako92
Summary: El Nuevo Mundo tiene algunas islas de verano en las que el calor es infernal, y una de ellas es Vevela. Pero eso puede mitigarse si construyes uno de los parques de atracciones acuáticos más imponentes de Grand Line, el New World Water Park. Piratas, marines... todos son bienvenidos. Zotash. ZoroxTashigi.
1. Un merecido descando

\- Hace un calor terrible –

\- Ni que lo digas, hermano –

\- Qué mala suerte, por qué no nos tocaría hacer guardia de noche –

Aunque era muy temprano todavía, el sol incidía con fuerza. Hacía un calor terrible, tanto, que incluso la madera de cubierta irradiaba energía. Dos de los integrantes del G5 hacían guardia en el exterior del barco, resguardados bajo la tenue sombra que les proporcionaba una sombrilla. Pero eso no era suficiente para sofocar el indescriptible calor que estaban sufriendo.

\- Esto es inhumano, ¿es que hay una isla de verano cerca? –

\- Yo creo que si es así, será más una isla de volcanes y desiertos –

\- Mataría por poder darme un chapuzón en una piscina mientras me tomo una cerveza bien fría… -

En aquellos momentos, cruzando el cielo azul, despejado totalmente de nubes, se podía ver a una gaviota de las que llevaban el correo todas las mañanas. Lucía cansada, y volaba a duras penas debido al calor.

\- Oi, _niichan_ , mira, acaba de llegar el correo –

\- Por fin, la capitana-chan estaba esperando el periódico de hoy para poder leer las noticias –

De forma pesada, la gaviota planeó hasta posarse junto a los dos marines, bajo la sombra que proporcionaba la sombrilla. Tenía al cuello una bolsa de cuero con la palabra _Newspaper,_ donde guardaba los periódicos que tenía que repartir durante el día.

\- Toma, amiga, aquí tienes los _berries_ por el periódico y un poco de agua –

\- Yo iré a llevarle esto a la capitana, en un momento vuelvo –

Uno de los marines tomó el periódico, y empezó a hojearlo por encima mientras se dirigía a la sala común que tenían en el interior del barco. Esa era la única manera de enterarse de todo lo que ocurría a lo largo del _Grand Line_. Pasó las hojas con tanta rapidez que dejó caer, casi sin darse cuenta, algunos papeles al suelo. Se paró en seco y se agachó para cogerlos.

\- ¿ _New World Water Park_? ¿Qué es esto? –

El integrante del G5 leyó la hoja de papel de un intenso color verde agua y grandes y llamativas letras. Poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron agrandando más, tanto, que su rostro se iluminó por completo.

\- ¡Tashigi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! – empezó a gritar mientras corría por los pasillos del barco.

Mientras, en el salón principal del barco, la capitana leía un libro en una mesa alejada del bullicio. Aunque sus hombres estaban repartidos por todas las estancias del barco, debido al extremo calor que hacía en el exterior las habitaciones estaban más concurridas de lo habitual, y lo mismo sucedía con aquella sala. La temperatura era más llevadera en el interior, pero seguía haciendo un calor infernal. Tashigi bebía un té helado mientras leía el entretenido libro, pero eso no era suficiente para evitar que el sudor perlase su piel y corriese por su espalda. Tan sofocante era, que sólo llevaba puesto un top de finos tirantes y un pantalón corto, ambos de algodón transpirable, de color blanco y con el símbolo de la Marina.

\- ¡Tashigi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! –

La capitana alzó el rostro y dejó de mirar las páginas del libro. Uno de sus subordinados estaba gritando su nombre desde uno de los pasillos cercanos. Temiéndose lo peor, se levantó corriendo, agarró su espada, que estaba sobre la mesa, y salió corriendo en la misma dirección del grito. Aquello alertó a varios de sus hombres que se encontraban en el salón, que también se levantaron de golpe y la siguieron sin pensárselo dos veces. Pocos segundos después, la capitana pudo a ver al subordinado que la llamaba a gritos.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Nos atacan? –

\- ¿Atacar? ¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! – Dijo el marine distraído, mientras le extendía el periódico a la capitana – Aquí tiene las noticias de hoy –

\- ¿Has formado todo este escándalo para entregarme el periódico? – preguntó Tashigi, algo enfadada, mientras extendía su mano derecha para tomar el periódico.

\- No, no, no, no capitana-chan. ¡Mira esto! – dijo el marine mientras le entregaba el folleto que había estado leyendo justo antes.

\- _¿New World Water Park?_ Pero, ¿se puede saber qué es esto? –

\- Por favor, siga leyendo, Tashigi-chan –

La capitana le miró, escéptica, y volvió a centrarse en el papel mientras enarcaba una ceja.

\- _¿Hastiado por el terrible calor de este mar? ¿Agotado por las altas temperaturas de la isla_ Vevela? _¡No te desesperes, te damos la bienvenida a_ New World Water Land, _tu parque de atracciones acuático favorito! Contamos con quince piscinas diferentes, fantásticos trampolines, toboganes de más 100 metros, zona de restaurantes, tiendas ¡y mucho más! Visítanos en_ Vevela, _no olvidarás esta increíble experiencia_ –

\- Por favor, capitana-chan, ¿Podemos ir al _New World Water Land?_ ¡Por favor, hace un calor terrible, necesitamos un respiro! –

\- Q-qué… -

De repente, empezó a escucharse un gran murmullo alrededor de la capitana. Tashigi giró sobre sí misma, observando el rostro de todos sus subordinados, que parecían secundar aquella idea. Empezó a sentirse agobiada, incluso desbordada. Era muy difícil lidiar con ellos cuando se comportaban como críos pequeños y caprichosos.

\- Yo estoy con mi hermano, Tashigi-chan. No nos damos un respiro desde lo de Punk Hazard, y además hace un calor horrible, ¡nos quita todas las energías este tiempo! –

\- Vamos, ¡por favor! –

\- Sí, ¡por favor! –

Súbitamente, el grupo fue interrumpido por los gritos de otros de sus compañeros, que se apresuraban en estampida hacia ellos.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¿Dónde está el enemigo, en cubierta? –

\- ¿Ehhhhh? –

\- ¡Pero qué dices, _niichan! –_

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No nos han abordado? –

\- Pues… Smoker viene de camino –

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cómo se os ocurre molestar a Smoker-san para nada! ¡Se supone que yo era la encargada en estos momentos! – gritó Tashigi, enfadada con sus subordinados.

\- ¿Entonces aceptas que vayamos al _New World Water Park? –_

\- ¿Qué es eso del _New World Water Park? –_

\- El paraíso, hermano. Un lugar con piscinas, atracciones, bares y un montón de chicas en bikini –

\- ¡Yo no puedo decidir eso, chicos! _–_

\- ¡Ahí viene el vice-almirante Smoker, vamos a preguntarle a él! –

\- SMOKER-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN –

Todos los subordinados allí presentes, al unísono, corrieron en estampida hacia su superior, dejando a Tashigi sola y con la palabra en la boca. Su trabajo era increíblemente agotador, en ocasiones como aquella, sólo quería dejarlo todo y apartarse del mundo, pero esa idea se esfumaba rápido de su cabeza cuando pensaba en toda la gente que necesitaba su ayuda. Suspiró profundamente, y siguió a sus hombres.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí, desgraciados? ¿Dónde están los asaltantes? –

\- No hay asaltantes, Smoker-san, ha sido todo un malentendido, cosas del calor –

El vice-almirante, que no entendía nada, se cruzó de brazos y permaneció en silencio, invitando a sus subordinados a explicarse.

\- Verá, vice-almirante, hemos visto este anuncio en el periódico – dijo el subordinado encargado de hacer guardia mientras le entregaba el papel a Smoker – y… bueno… hemos pensando que con el calor que hace, y todo eso… que no estaría mal pasar el día aquí –

\- ¿ _New World Water Park? –_ leyó Smoker, mientras daba una calada a uno de sus puros.

\- Eso, eso. Es un parque acuático, tiene quince piscinas –

\- Y trampolines –

\- Y toboganes de más de cien metros –

\- Y bares para tomar buena cerveza fría y refrescante –

\- ¡Y chicas en bikini! –

\- Eso, ¡chicas en bikini! – gritaron al unísono varios marines, mientras dejaban salir una voluta de vapor de los agujeros de sus narices.

\- ¡Pero queréis dejar en paz a las chicas en bikini! – intervino de repente Tashigi, que tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas.

\- ¿Dónde está eso, desgraciados? –

\- En la isla de Vevela –

\- Dejad ya la idea, chicos, seguro que esa isla queda muy lejos de aquí –

\- Tashigi, ese es nuestro próximo destino –

\- ¡¿Cómo, Smoker-san?! –

\- ¡Sí, chicos, esta es la nuestra! ¿Podemos, vice-almirante? –

En aquellos momentos, la situación era un caos. Todos alzaban las voces y no respetaban sus turnos de palabra. Como era imposible entenderse, Smoker alzó su atronadora voz, y dictó su veredicto.

\- Sois como un grano en el culo, malditos. Está bien, podéis tomaros este día libre. En cuanto lleguemos a la isla, vamos al maldito parque acuático ese –

\- ¡SÍÍÍÍ! – gritaron todos los subordinados presentes al unísono.

\- Venga, vamos a avisar al resto –

\- ¡Por fin voy a estrenar mi bañador nuevo! –

\- Ahhhh, qué ganas de una buena cerveza helada –

Casi al instante, la multitud se desperdigó por todas partes, dejando a Smoker y a Tashigi solos en el pasillo.

\- ¡Smoker-san! ¡No podemos perder el tiempo de esa manera! –

\- ¿A caso estamos aprovechándolo ahora mejor? Tashigi, el calor es demasiado sofocante, nos impide hacer nada. Si no podemos trabajar con estas temperaturas, démosles un respiro. A pesar de las formas, sabemos que son hombres buenos y competentes. No está mal recompensarles de vez en cuando –

Tashigi no replicó a su superior, sabía que estaba en lo cierto, pero tampoco le apetecía tener que vigilar a sus hombres y evitar que se excedieran demasiado. En el barco podía controlar mejor la situación. Sin contar que no se le antojaba atractiva la idea de tener que ponerse en traje de baño delante de tanta gente.

\- Está bien, Smoker-san. Voy a cambiarme de ropa para ir al _New World Water Park,_ si necesita algo, ya sabe dónde encontrarme –

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de que todo esté en orden –

\- Entendido… Smoker-san -

Tashigi dio media vuelta, y se dirigió hacia su camarote. Estaba inquieta, tanto, que no sabía dónde poner sus manos. Toqueteaba la empuñadura de su espada, mientras no paraba de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba segura que no tardarían mucho en llegar a la isla, y después de eso, pasarían todo el día en un parque de atracciones acuático. En traje de baño. La simple idea transformaba el correoso sudor de su cuerpo en una sustancia fría que se deslizaba por su piel. No podía soportar la idea de llevar menos ropa de la que mostraba en aquellos momentos. Ese era su límite, y todo debido al incesante calor que hacía en esos momentos. Por suerte, tenía un as bajo la manga. Durante sus entrenamientos como marine, se curtían en distintas ramas, lo que garantizaba que sus cuerpos estuviesen al cien por cien entrenados para poder abordar cualquier situación inesperada que les ocurriese, desde escalar una montaña hasta nadar durante largo rato en el agua. Debido a eso, había tenido que practicar durante muchas horas clases de natación. Todavía la practicaba cuando se encontraba en algunos de los cuarteles generales durante un periodo de tiempo prolongado, por eso guardaba el bañador que utilizaba en el armario de su habitación. Aunque, a decir verdad, desde que ascendió a capitana no solía pisar mucho esos lugares. Ahora que lo pensaba con determinación, llevaba casi dos años sin probarse su bañador.

Avanzó por algunos pasillos, hasta que finalmente llegó a su habitación. Podía escuchar los gritos de sus subordinados, algunos ya caminaban por el lugar con el bañador puesto, llevaban sombrillas e incluso flotadores ya hinchados con formas de animales. Tashigi no podía evitar envidiar la facilidad que tenían para ser tan espontáneos. Cerró la puerta de su habitación justo después de entrar, dejó su espada sobre el tocador, y se acercó hasta su armario. Buscó al fondo de él, y tras rebuscar durante unos minutos, encontró el traje de baño en una pequeña caja.

 _\- Vaya, no sabía yo que hiciese tanto tiempo que no lo utilizaba. Si no, no me explico por qué lo tenía tan escondido –_

La abrió, y sacó la pieza de ropa, la cual extendió. Era un bañador de licra de tipo deportivo, con dos tonos de azul. Tenía la mayor parte de la espalda al descubierto, pero el tejido era elástico y, por lo que recordaba, se adaptaba bastante bien a su cuerpo y sujetaba con firmeza. Se acercó hacia el espejo de su tocador y lo colocó encima de su cuerpo. Lo que vio le hizo enarcar una ceja, le daba la sensación de que, a priori, le quedaba pequeño. Pero la idea se le antojaba estúpida, había utilizado antes ese bañador sin problemas.

Lo dejó sobre la cama y empezó a desnudarse. Dobló perfectamente su ropa, la guardó en el armario, y volvió a coger el bañador de nuevo. Levantó su pierna derecha y la introdujo por uno de los agujeros, para hacer exactamente lo mismo con la izquierda. Tiró de él hacia arriba, pero pudo notar que la licra oponía resistencia. Intentó no darle importancia, y siguió tirando hasta que la tela llegó alrededor de su cintura. Introdujo los brazos en sus respectivos agujeros, y tiró hasta colocar el bañador en su sitio. Se giró sobre sí misma, y se miró al espejo.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –

De lo más profundo de su garganta, salió un grito de puro terror. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo frente a ella. Volvió a girar su cuerpo, y observó cómo le quedaba la parte de atrás. Comenzó a temblar violentamente, y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. El bañador le quedaba increíblemente pequeño. ¿Tanto había cambiado su cuerpo desde que no lo utilizaba? Ella se veía prácticamente igual. Su trasero era más grande, y la tela no alcanzaba para cubrirlo, además, como era de licra, le apretaba fuertemente la carne y se introducía entre sus nalgas. Con su pecho ocurría lo mismo, había crecido lo suficiente en aquel tiempo como para que la tela no pudiese cubrirlo, no alcanzaba a llegar a los extremos de éste, y debido de nuevo a la tensión de la licra, amenazaba constantemente con ceder. Se levantó y se miró de nuevo. No podía salir así vestida, tan apretada dentro de ese bañador que parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Se pegaba tanto a su cuerpo que podía vislumbrar la marca de su ombligo sobre la licra.

\- ¿Tashigi-chan, está lista? Sólo falta usted, estamos a punto de desembarcar, ya hemos llegado a Vevela –

\- ¿¡Ya hemos llegado a la isla!? –

\- Los chicos están impacientes, ¡no tarde mucho, por favor! –

Tashigi notó cómo su estómago se revolvía. Empezó incluso a sentirse mal. Definitivamente, no podía salir así de ninguna de las maneras, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer en aquella situación, a contrarreloj? Lo primero que hizo fue buscar un vestido amplio de verano, especial para aquellas ocasiones y que reservaba para cuando llegaban a una isla donde disfrutar de una buena playa. Lo encontró justo al lado donde había guardado su bañador. Era un vestido camisero de color blanco, sin ninguna forma, por lo que no acentuaría ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Aprovechó, y se puso unas chanclas de playa de color rojo que guardaba también para ocasiones similares. Se miró al espejo, y se tranquilizó al ver que no se notaba nada del bañador que llevaba puesto. Aun así, se sentía agobiada, la licra apretaba con fuerza todo su cuerpo, hasta el punto de hacerle difícil respirar, y tenía que sacar la tela constantemente del interior de su trasero. Necesitaba un bañador nuevo, pero no sabía dónde comprarlo. Empezó a pensar rápidamente, cuando su rostro se iluminó al recordar algo.

\- _Creo… ¡necesito confirmarlo! –_

Cogió su espada y salió corriendo de su cuarto, y se dirigió hacia el salón donde había estado un rato antes. Necesitaba volver a leer el periódico, o para ser exactos, el papel que publicitaba el parque de atracciones acuático. Continuó corriendo por los pasillos hasta que llegó, exhausta, a su destino. Allí, en una de las mesas, pudo vislumbrar los papeles que estaba buscando, los cuales había dejado Smoker justo antes de retirarse a su camarote.

\- ¡Aquí está! – Gritó la capitana mientras se apresuraba hacia ellos y comenzaba a hojearlos – Piscinas, toboganes, trampolines… qué más… restaurantes… ¡Aquí!, ¡Tiendas, sí, tiendas! –

En el _flyer_ , había varias fotos del lugar, y una de ellas ilustraba el interior de las tiendas. Se sintió enormemente aliviada al ver los trajes de baño que aparecían en la imagen. Podía salir así vestida, entrar en el parque acuático, dirigirse directamente a las tiendas, y comprar un bañador nuevo, de su talla, que estrenaría inmediatamente. No podía salir nada mal, era un plan increíblemente simple y rápido.

\- Menos mal que la encuentro, capitana-chan. El vice-almirante Smoker está en cubierta, quiere que le ayude con el desembarco, estamos listos para bajar a la isla –

\- Entendido. Ya estoy lista, ahora mismo me encuentro fuera con vosotros –

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Historia nueva. No me olvido de_ Hinsa Skies, _de hecho, la he actualizado a la misma vez, pero me apetecía escribir algo distinto. La verdad es que las historias largas son todo un reto para mí, por eso necesitaba un respiro con algo breve y totalmente diferente. Esta historia va a ser bastante corta y de_ fanservice _puro, que no viene mal de vez en cuando ;) Por ahora sólo hay un esbozo de la temática, pero me guardo un as en la manga_ fufufufufu _. No olvidéis dejar unas **reviews,** ¿A alguien se le puede ocurrir de qué irá la cosa? Podéis hacer vuestras apuestas :D_


	2. Destino, Vevela

\- ¿Falta mucho, Nami? ¡Me muero de calor! –

\- Paciencia, Chopper, estamos ya cerca. Quítate ese abrigo que llevas, así soportarás mejor las altas temperaturas –

\- Ah, claro, por qué no lo habré hecho antes – dijo el pequeño reno mientras hacía el amago de quitarse su pelaje - ¡¿PERO CÓMO VOY A QUITARME MI PROPIA PIEL, _BAKA?! –_

Aquel mar era un infierno, y no por la violencia que estaban viviendo, sino por sus temperaturas. Estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con esos cambios bruscos que se producían en el _Grand Line_ , pero lo de ese día era excesivo. El calor era casi tan asfixiante como el que hacía en Punk Hazard en la zona en llamas. Nami, que estaba sentada justo detrás de Franky, quien llevaba el timón del barco, se desguarecía bajo la sombra de una gran sombrilla y se refrescaba con un helado que le había llevado Sanji.

\- Franky, ¿Ves algo frente a ti? –

\- Todavía nada, tenemos que esperar un poco más –

Chopper, que era un animal de zonas frías, sentía con más virulencia las altas temperaturas. Había salido sólo para preguntar si se veía tierra firme, pero todavía tenían que esperar. Se apresuró para volver a la cocina con sus compañeros, que mataban el tiempo como podían allí encerrados.

\- Bueno Chopper, ¿Ya se ve algo? –

\- Qué va, Usopp. Nada de nada – contestó el pequeño reno mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se sentaba en una silla junto a sus compañeros.

\- Me aburro mucho, ¡ME ABURRO MUCHÍSIMO! – gritó Luffy, que se revolcaba sobre la mesa, creando un gran desorden.

Robin, que estaba sentada muy cerca de ellos, hizo florecer un par de manos para coger su taza de café helado y así evitar que Luffy lo derramase, mientras continuaba enfrascada en la lectura de un nuevo libro.

\- Tengo muchísimas ganas de poder de llegar a Vevela, este calor me está matando – intervino Brook, que tenía el periódico del día entre sus manos – Pero yo no puedo morir porque ya estoy muerto, yohohohoho –

\- Aquí tenéis, una nueva ración de helado tan frío como el corazón del _marimo –_ informó Sanji, que dejó en el centro de la mesa una fuente de helado de varios pisos de altura –

\- Esto no lleva pan, ¿Verdad? –

\- ¿Pan en un helado? ¿Me has tomado por un cocinero de tres al cuarto, Torao? –

\- No soporto el pan, _Kuroashi-ya_ –

Trafalgar Law seguía con la tripulación de los _Mugiwara._ Aunque habían dejado atrás Punk Hazard hacía bastante tiempo, su alianza seguía aun en marcha, y con ello el plan que tenían entre manos relacionado con _Dressrosa._ Estaban deseando comenzar su aventura allí, pero la paciencia era esencial en el Nuevo Mundo, ese lugar donde todo cambiaba repentinamente y la espera en una isla podía hacerse eterna.

\- ¡WOOOOHA, ESO LUCE DELICIOSO, SANJI! – gritó Luffy mientras se abalanzaba sobre la montaña de comida.

\- ¡Eh, Luffy! ¡No te lo comas todo, déjanos algo a nosotros! – gritó Usopp, que empezó a agarrar la fuente de helado.

\- ¡Sí, déjanos algo, _baka! –_ se unió Chopper para reclamar su parte.

Tiraban con tantas ansias del recipiente de comida, que entre uno y otro forcejeo salió volando, con la mala suerte que cayó sobre la cabeza de Zoro, que se encontraba muy cerca de ellos, recostado sobre la pared. El espadachín, plácidamente dormido, se despertó debido al frío y a la sensación pegajosa que empezó a sentir. Abrió su ojo, ligeramente desorientado, y por poco se sale de su órbita al ver cómo caía el helado a borbotones por su cabeza.

\- ¡Bujajajajajaja! – rieron Luffy, Chopper y Usopp al unísono.

\- ¿Qué demonios se supone que es esto, AH? –

Zoro se levantó lentamente, mientras apartaba el recipiente a un lado. Pasó su mano izquierda por el cabello, y retiró una buena cantidad de helado. Su ropa estaba totalmente manchada, y notaba que el helado empezaba a secarse y a dejar una costra pegajosa sobre él. Justo después, su cuerpo empezó a emanar un aura oscura, casi asfixiante, que le daba un aspecto terrorífico a pesar de estar tan sucio.

\- ¡OS VOY A MATAR! – gritó enfurecido mientras tomaba sus tres espadas y las desenvainaba.

Sus tres compañeros comenzaron a correr, atemorizados, alrededor de la mesa. Mientras, Brook y Robin reían al encontrar graciosa la situación, Sanji intentaba controlar su enfado, ya que no le gustaba que se desperdiciase comida y Law inspeccionaba lo que quedaba de helado en el recipiente, no terminaba de fiarse de que no llevase pan. Pocos segundos después, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y apareció una eufórica Nami.

\- ¡Chicos, buenas noticias! Ya se ve Vevela en el horizonte, es hora… de… prepararse –

Nami observaba la escena, escéptica. No sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido, pero no le hacían ningún tipo de caso. Se sentía tan ignorada que empezó a enfadarse.

\- ¡PERO QUERÉIS ESCUCHARME DE UNA VEZ! –

A pesar de que su grito era suficiente para llamar la atención de todos, dirigió unos certeros puñetazos sobre la cabeza de sus cuatro compañeros, que pararon en seco debido al terrible dolor.

\- Namiiiii, eso duele mucho – empezó a lloriquear Luffy.

\- Uggh, ¿Qué es esto tan pringoso? – Se quejó la chica, mientras intentaba limpiar su mano, que se había ensuciado al golpear al espadachín – Oye Zoro, ¿No crees que ya te va tocando darte una ducha? –

\- ¡YO A TI TE MATO TAMBIÉN, BRUJA DEL DEMONIO! –

\- ¡Nooooooooooo Zoro, aguanta o nos matará a todos! –

\- ¡Tienes que ser fuerte, _Zoro-kun,_ nuestra integridad está en juego! –

Chopper y Usopp tiraban del espadachín a duras penas, que cegado por la ira, ahora tenía deseos de matar a Nami.

\- Pero bueno, ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN, DEJADME HABLAR! –

En aquellos momentos, el silencio reinaba en el interior del Sunny. Los cuatro muchachos estaban totalmente callados, y no era para menos después del segundo golpe que se llevaron de parte de Nami.

\- Esta vez yo no había hecho nada… - lloriqueó Luffy mientras se acariciaba los chichones de la cabeza.

Nami le dedicó una tenebrosa mirada pero no le dijo nada, simplemente informó al resto de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Chicos, buenas noticias! Vevela se ve ya en el horizonte, así que os animo a ir cambiándoos de ropa y a coger vuestras cosas. No quiero tener que esperar a nadie, en cuanto estemos listos desembarcaremos –

\- S-siii – dijeron Chopper, Usopp y Luffy al unísono, aun un poco decaídos.

\- Nami, ¿Has elegido ya qué te vas a poner? –

\- Pues esperaba a que me ayudases, Robin. ¿Te vienes? –

\- _Fufufufu,_ claro –

Zoro no entendía nada, al haber estado dormido, se había perdido la conversación previa. Como aún seguía enfadado con sus tres compañeros, se dirigió hacia Brook, que seguía leyendo tranquilamente el periódico, frente a la mesa.

\- Oi, Brook, ¿Qué es eso de Vevela? –

\- Ah, Zoro-san, claro, estabas dormido. Mira, aquí tienes – le contestó el músico mientras le pasaba al espadachín un papel color aguamarina – Este folleto venía hoy en el periódico, publicita un parque de atracciones acuático, el _New World Water Land –_

\- Y supongo que Vevela es la isla, ¿No? – Preguntó Zoro, que en aquellos momentos tomaba el papel y empezaba a leerlo por encima - ¿Vamos a pasar el día en este parque de atracciones? –

\- Así es, Nami comenzó a leer el periódico, y salió este folleto de entre las páginas. Nuestro capitán no puede dejar pasar la ocasión de divertirse un buen rato, yohohohoho –

\- Bueno, si son órdenes del capitán, tenemos que acatarlas – contestó el espadachín ya calmado, mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa torcida de entre sus labios y colocaba el papel sobre la mesa – Voy a darme una ducha antes de nada, estos idiotas me han dejado perdido –

\- Yohohohoho, nos vemos en la habitación, Zoro-san –

El espadachín fue de los últimos en salir de la cocina, sólo quedaban Brook y Sanji cuando lo hizo. Al caminar, notaba cómo la costra que se había formado sobre él se cuarteaba. Por algunas partes aún estaba pegajosa, era una sensación de lo más desagradable. Una vez en cubierta, subió hasta el baño, donde podría ducharse con tranquilidad. Mientras lo hacía, observaba a sus compañeros, totalmente alterados, sacando flotadores como locos de su habitación. Llegó hacia arriba, abrió la puerta y caminó hacia el baño. Dejó sus espadas bastante apartadas para que no pudieran mojarse, y agradeció a los dioses no haberlas llevado en ese momento, limpiarlas a ellas hubiera sido más costoso que limpiarse a sí mismo. Se quitó la camiseta sucia, dejando su tonificado cuerpo al descubierto. A continuación, se quitó las botas y seguidamente los pantalones y la ropa interior. Lo dejó todo en una cesta de ropa sucia, y se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Cerró su ojo con fuerza, el líquido viscoso estaba cayendo sobre su cara y que entrase dentro de su ojo sería algo increíblemente molesto. Zoro no se demoraba mucho en sus duchas, se enjuagó el helado, se echó jabón por encima y esperó hasta que el agua salió clara. Tampoco tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, si ya se veía la isla en el horizonte, eso significaba que estaba bastante cerca. Cerró el grifo y salió del interior de la ducha. El agua recorría cada recoveco de su cuerpo, se deslizaba por zonas que eran todo un secreto para el mundo. Tomó una toalla y se secó el pelo con ella hasta casi secarlo por completo. Aunque lo llevaba un poco más largo que antes, seguía sin peinárselo, lo consideraba una estupidez, así que lo dejó revuelto y se enrolló la escueta toalla a la cintura, que apenas tapaba sus partes más pudendas. Tomó sus espadas, y bajó de nuevo por las escalerillas, hasta llegar a la cubierta. Allí esperaban Luffy, Chopper, Usopp y Brook, con sus cosas preparadas.

\- ¿Se puede saber para qué lleváis cubos y palas? Se supone que es un parque acuático, no una playa – les dijo el espadachín, que se paró frente a ellos, dedicándoles una mirada recelosa.

\- No lo sabemos, ¿Y si una de las piscinas es de agua de mar y tiene arena por todas partes? – espetó Chopper, mientras agitaba y señalaba los cubos.

\- Eso sería estúpido, ni siquiera os podríais bañar… sois usuarios –

Chopper se giró y miró a Luffy, que dejó caer una pila de cubos sobre la cubierta, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo tan obvio.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¿¡CÓMO NO NOS HEMOS DADO CUENTA ANTES!? –

Zoro reanudó la marcha, y se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos. A veces se preguntaba cómo podían haber llegado tan lejos si podían ser tan estúpidos. Abrió la puerta, y encontró en el interior a Franky y a Law, que estaban terminando de vestirse.

\- Vamos Zoro, apresúrate, la isla está muy cerca – le increpó Franky, que terminaba de ponerse una especie de sudadera con una capucha y apariencia de oso.

\- Oi, oi, oi… ¿Eres consciente del calor que hace? –

\- Todo sea por ser _SUUUUUPER COOL –_ admitió Franky mientras daba una pirueta en el aire y le mostraba su pulgar derecho en alto.

Zoro decidió no hacer ningún comentario más hasta que llegaran al parque de atracciones, como solía hacer la mayoría de las veces. Mientras sus compañeros abandonaban la habitación, dejándolo solo, se dedicó a buscar un bañador en las taquillas donde guardaban la ropa. No tuvo que buscar mucho, cogió el primero que encontró a mano. Tenía un corte a media pierna, y era de camuflaje. Dejó sus espadas sobre uno de los sillones, se quitó la toalla y se lo puso directamente, acomodándolo. Encontró también unas chanclas con una tira azul y se las puso. Para finalizar, se calzó una gorra verde a juego con su bañador, amarró su bandana en el brazo izquierdo y se ató sus espadas a un estrecho cinturón rojo. Volvió a salir a la cubierta, y se recostó junto al columpio a esperar.

Estaban a punto de desembarcar en el puerto. Podían escuchar el ajetreo de los barcos cargando y descargando mercancías, de los intermediarios haciendo tratos y transacciones, de las personas que acudían a la ciudad para visitar también el parque de atracciones.

\- Hey, malditos vagos, ayudadme con los _bento_ – gritó Sanji desde la barandilla.

\- Bieeeeeeeeeeen, _¡meshi! –_

\- Ahora no te la comas Luffy, ¡o no tendremos nada para luego! –

\- Oye Zoro, ¿Nos ayudas? –

El pequeño reno tocaba al espadachín en el hombro con su patita, despertándole. Zoro bostezó y se levantó sin decir nada, simplemente le siguió.

Sanji empezó a repartir las mochilas cargadas de comida, cuando salieron Nami y Robin de la habitación de las chicas. Robin sujetaba un par de bolsas, una de ellas de Nami, que en aquellos momentos contaba y apartaba un fajo de billetes.

\- Chicos, venid en orden, aquí tenéis algo de dinero para poder gastarlo en lo que queráis –

Los _Mugiwara_ se apelotonaron frente a ellas, ansiosos de poder comprar cosas nuevas. Cuando llegó su turno, Zoro lo cogió y lo contó. Se sintió algo decepcionado, de nuevo Nami había sido toda una tacaña y les había dado calderilla, pero al menos era suficiente para beber algo de _sake_ dentro de algún bar.

Después de ultimar detalles, y cargados hasta los dientes, atracaron el barco y bajaron. Si el puerto era un hervidero, y más a una hora tan temprana, no querían ni imaginar cómo era la ciudad. Justo cuando decidieron pedir indicaciones, se quedaron sorprendidos de la magnitud del parque de atracciones. No es que fuera grande, ocupaba la isla por completo. Salvo el puerto y algunos negocios que en él se encontraban, absolutamente el resto de la isla estaba dedicada al parque acuático.

\- ¡Es ENORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRME! – gritó Luffy, totalmente eufórico.

\- Es mucho más de lo que esperaba, es impresionante –

\- ¿Por dónde creéis que tenemos que entrar? –

\- Por aquí chicos, por aquí está la entrada – intervino Robin mientras señalizaba el camino con unas manos florecidas de la nada.

\- Qué haríamos sin ti, Robin – dijo Nami mientras comenzaba a seguir el rastro dejado por su compañera.

A pesar de que había muchísima gente, el parque estaba preparado para evitar los colapsos y las largas colas de espera. En poco tiempo, se encontraban pagando la entrada en la taquilla. Poco importaba que fueran piratas, marines, o gente normal. Allí en el _New World Water Park_ la gente iba a divertirse. Por supuesto, contaban con un equipo de seguridad que podía hacer frente a los mismísimos _Yonkou_ , por eso tampoco se atrevían a atacar el lugar.

Nunca podían haber imaginado que existía un sitio así. Las dimensiones eran aterradoras, ¡toda una isla para un parque de atracciones! Podían pasar días enteros y aun así no sería tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de todas las atracciones, comer en todos los restaurantes y visitar todas las tiendas. No sólo era acuático, también había una parte en seco para poder disfrutar del pasaje del terror, la montaña rusa, el tiovivo y otras muchas atracciones más. Pero debido al calor, ellos estaban dispuestos a pasar todo el día en remojo. Caminaron durante un rato por el interior del recinto, buscando el lugar perfecto donde poder instalarse para dejar sus cosas. Nami llevaba un mapa entre sus manos, había descubierto que existía una zona de césped habilitada como merendero donde se podía disfrutar de la sombra de hermosos cerezos. Gracias a la buena orientación de Robin, y evitando siempre que Zoro se perdiese, en poco tiempo llegaron al lugar en cuestión. Aún quedaban árboles libres, pero también era cierto que comenzaba a llegar mucha gente al lugar.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa, chicos, ya quedan pocos sitios disponibles – Intervino Nami, que buscaba con la mirada el lugar idóneo para instalarse.

\- Creo… creo que he encontrado el árbol perfecto – Interrumpió Chopper, que olfateaba el aire – Uno de ellos huele especialmente bien –

Acto seguido, el pequeño reno se transformó y salió corriendo. Sus compañeros no dijeron nada, lo siguieron tan rápido como pudieron sus piernas. Caminaron apenas unos segundos entre la multitud, cuando vislumbraron un majestuoso árbol, de los más grandes y bellos del lugar.

\- ¡Vamos chicos, es el lugar perfecto! – gritó Luffy, que corrían tan rápido que adelantó a su compañero.

Estaba a punto de llegar al árbol, cuando repentinamente, chocó contra un par de personas que se dirigían también hacia el mismo sitio. El golpe fue tan fuerte que cayeron los tres al suelo.

\- Eeeeh, vosotros dos, ¿¡Qué demonios hacéis!? ¡Eso duele! –

\- N-no… n-no… ¡No puede ser! –

\- Eso debería decirlo yo, _baka_ , ¡mirad por donde vais! –

\- ¡E-E-E-E-ES... _MUGIWARA NO LUFFY! –_

\- ¿Y quién si no iba a ser? ¿Y vosotros? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? –

\- ¡Luffy! ¿Estás bien? – gritó Chopper, que llegaba al árbol junto al resto.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Os he dicho miles de veces que tengáis cuidado, podéis molestar al resto de personas! –

Justo en ese momento, ocurrió el encontronazo. Delante de aquel hermoso árbol de cerezo, se encontraban por un lado el G5 de la marina y por el otro la banda de los _Mugiwara._

* * *

 _¡Muy buenas! Gracias por vuestras reviews, siempre se agradece que la gente valore tu trabajo, aunque una no se lucre con él. Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, actualizo rápido porque como os dije es un fic bastante breve y sencillo, nada de complicarse la vida. Por fin en el próximo capítulo llega el encontronazo, y ya hay por ahí un personaje poco habitual que os puede dar una pista, ¿a alguien se le ocurre algo? ;) no me demoro más, en breves actualizo el próximo capítulo, ¡no os olvidéis de dejar una **review**! _


	3. Heart Switch I

La última vez que se encontraron fue en Punk Hazard, y tenían que admitir que la colaboración de ambos bandos había sido más que fructífera. Habían logrado hacer un buen equipo, y de hecho, eso había provocado que existiese cierta empatía entre ellos.

\- ¡Qué bien encontrarte aquí, _Mugiwara no nii-chan_! ¿No te acuerdas de nosotros? ¡Bailamos juntos en Punk Hazard hasta cansarnos! –

\- Oh, la fiesta de Punk Hazard, ya recuerdo – dijo Luffy, mientras golpeaba con su puño derecho la palma de su mano izquierda – No me acuerdo de vosotros, pero me lo pasé bien, así que estoy seguro de que sois buenos tipos, shishishishi –

\- Menos mal que no estamos de servicio, _nii-chan,_ sino tendríamos que pelear con vosotros – bromeó uno de los marines -Qué, ¿Os apuntáis? ¿Sabéis que hay una piscina que simula las olas del mar y tiene una arena blanca increíble? –

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO! – gritaron Luffy, Usopp y Chopper al unísono.

\- ¿¡ES QUE SOIS TODOS IDIOTAS!? – Gritaron Nami y Tashigi al unísono - ¡SOMOS ENEMIGOS! –

\- Oi Nami, he decidido que hoy no, estamos aquí para divertirnos, no para pelear, shishishishi –

\- Nosotros también vamos a relajarnos, ¿Verdad, Smoker-san? –

La situación era increíblemente extraña y pintoresca. El vice-almirante ni siquiera había abierto la boca ante semejante coincidencia. Era sorprendente que en un mar tan grande y con tantas cosas para hacer, se topasen precisamente con ellos. A Smoker no le faltaban ganas de sacar su _jutte_ y atrapar a la tripulación, pero eso sólo traería más y más problemas. Podrían entrar en un conflicto bélico con la ciudad, tan severo que podría tomar parte el gobierno mundial, y por otro lado, había prometido a sus hombres que ese día podrían hacer lo que les apeteciese. Aunque era un jefe severo, no le gustaba faltar a su palabra. Además, ese increíble calor no es que les animase a estar muy receptivos precisamente.

Smoker miró a Tashigi, que se encontraba en posición de defensa, agarrando la empuñadura de su espada. Le resultaba extraño verla tan callada, y más teniendo a los _Mugiwara_ delante. Desde hacía un rato la notaba extraña, incluso juraría que creía que su respiración era más pesada y rara de lo habitual. No quiso darle más vueltas, seguramente se debía a ese mismo calor que le mantenía a él tan apagado.

\- Está bien. Os prometí que tendríais el día libre y así será. No quiero que os metáis en líos, ni que persigáis a ningún pirata. Eso incluye a los _Mugiwara –_ intervino escuetamente Smoker, mientras caminaba y se sentaba bajo el árbol de gran tamaño – Eso va también por ti, Tashigi –

La capitana asintió levemente, sin hacer ninguna intervención al respecto. Era consciente de que su superior se extrañaba de verla tan tranquila, pero era incapaz de respirar por culpa del bañador, por tanto mucho menos de protestar. Echó una mirada de reojo a Zoro, que no había abierto la boca en ningún momento. La verdad es que Tashigi se sentía también ligeramente decepcionada, el espadachín no le había dedicado ni un simple vistazo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? No esperaba que pensase constantemente en ella, pero, de todos los marines allí presentes, ¿No era con ella con la que tenía un vínculo más especial?

-Capitana-chan, apártese, por favor, estamos colocando las cosas –

\- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas hay que colocar? – preguntó Tashigi, escéptica.

De repente, observó cómo sus hombres desempacaban varias mesas bajas, cojines, incluso una cocina portátil.

-¿¡Pero os habéis traído todo el barco o qué!? – preguntó la chica, totalmente sorprendida.

\- Necesitamos su ayuda aquí, capitana –

Tashigi miró hacia un par de subordinados que llevaban un pesado paquete, y se decidió a ayudarlos. Dio un pequeño sprint pero se fatigó casi al instante, no tenía suficiente aire. Ayudarles iba a ser toda una odisea, pero no hacer nada y mirar hacia otro lado era totalmente impropio de ella, iba a resultar extraño. Se apresuró a sostener uno de los extremos del paquete, a duras penas. Era increíblemente más difícil de lo que pensaba, notaba que las fuerzas iban a fallarle en cualquier momento. Deseaba poder arrancarse ese trozo de licra que prensaba su cuerpo y poder llenar totalmente sus pulmones. Cuanto antes acabase allí, antes podría hacerlo. Caminó unos pasos en dirección al gran árbol de cerezo, pero sintió cómo sus brazos comenzaban a desfallecer. No podía, tenía que soportarlo todo el tiempo posible. La caja empezó a caer poco a poco, pero justo antes de que empezaran a notarlo el resto de personas alrededor de ella, notó como el peso bajo sus hombros se aliviaba.

-¿A caso no eres capaz de coger una simple caja, _onna kaige? –_

Tashigi se giró sobre sí misma y vio tras ella la figura del cazador de piratas. Siguió el recorrido de sus brazos, y observó cómo agarraba el extremo de la caja con su mano derecha, equilibrando así el peso con sus subordinados, que se encontraban en el lado opuesto.

-¡Wooh, ha venido a ayudarnos el cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro! –

\- Chicos, ¡No necesitamos ayuda! No... no... le halaguéis – dijo Tashigi entrecortadamente, no tenía ni siquiera aire para alzar su voz.

Zoro llevaba observándola desde el mismo momento en el que sufrieron el encontronazo, y se percató de que algo no iba bien. En otra situación la capitana se habría abalanzado hecha una furia sobre él, reclamando un combate para ganar sus espadas, pero en aquella situación ni siquiera había protestado ante el momentáneo alto al fuego. Esa no era la capitana que él conocía, sabía que le ocurría algo, y se había acercado precisamente para averiguarlo.

-Vosotros dos, yo llevo esto hasta el árbol, buscad otra cosa para llevar – dijo el espadachín en tono intimidante, tanto, que no les quedó más remedio que acatar su orden, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

\- Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, _capitana?_ Me esperaba una bienvenida más efusiva por tu parte –

\- Y-yo... yo podría decir lo mismo – le contestó Tashigi a la defensiva, percatándose de que él sospechaba que le ocurría algo.

\- Aquí sucede algo extraño, y teniendo en cuenta que mis _nakama_ van a compartir con vosotros el árbol durante todo el día, estoy dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto, así que habla, _onna –_

\- L-lo... lo que a mí me ocurra... no es de tu incumbencia, Ronorona, así que déjame en paz – le contestó duramente la chica mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a cumplir su propósito.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban los dos espadachines, Luffy, Chopper y Usopp hablaban con los dos marines que habían tratado al principio, con los que el chico de goma había tropezado. Ambos integrantes del G5 estaban explicándoles de qué trataba una de las atracciones estrella del parque acuático, la piscina de olas con agua de mar y una bonita playa de arena blanca. Luffy y Chopper les escuchaban extasiados, sin soltar en ningún momento sus conjuntos de cubos y palas para hacer castillos de arena. Pero lo que discutían exactamente era cómo poder bañarse en aquel lugar sin que el agua de mar los matase por ser usuarios de las _Akuma no Mi_. Los cinco se devanaban los sesos para encontrar una solución que les permitiera disfrutar a todos de una de las mejores atracciones de la isla. De repente, el pequeño reno, el más inteligente de todos con diferencia, encontró la solución perfecta.

-¡Lo tengo, lo tengo, chicos! –

\- Eso es estupendo, ¡habla, pues! –

-Pero primero necesito saber si Torao está dispuesto a ayudarnos, preguntémosle primero –

\- Eso está hecho, Chopper, ahora mismo le traigo – dijo Luffy, mientras empezaba a buscarlo con la mirada – TORAOOOOOOOOOOO, VEEEEEEEEEN –

Pero el capitán siempre hacía las cosas a su manera. Que lo llamase sólo supuso una simple y corta advertencia de lo que tenía pensado en realidad. Lo localizó junto a Sanji y Robin, organizando la improvisada cocina que habían llevado los marines. De repente, Luffy estiró su brazo y lo enrolló alrededor del torso de Law, para tirar de él y hacerlo llegar rápidamente y a su manera. El golpe fue tan fuerte que terminaron los seis rodando por el suelo –

-¿¡Acaso eres idiota, _Mugiwara-ya!? –_

-Shishishishi, necesitamos tu ayuda para una cosa, ¿verdad, Chopper? –

-¡Sí! Torao, necesitamos que nos cambies de cuerpo –

-¿Para qué querríais que usase aquí y ahora mi _Shambles? –_

\- Luffy y yo no podemos utilizar la piscina de olas porque es de agua de mar, así que nos cambias con ellos dos durante un rato, y así podremos construir castillos de arena en la orilla, ¿A vosotros os importa, chicos? –

\- Para nada, _tanuki_ , mientras podemos tumbarnos y beber algo fresquito, ¡aceptamos! –

\- Venga Torao, ¡por favorrrrr! – le gritó el capitán mientras empezaba a zarandearlo fuertemente.

\- E-está bien, ¡está bien! Preparaos –

Tashigi miraba a Zoro por el rabillo del ojo, que hacía el amago de seguirla. Estaba segura de que el espadachín sospechaba algo sobre ella, de que pudiera estar tramando algo contra él o sus compañeros, ¿De verdad pensaba que ella podía hacer algo tan rastrero? Su superior había dado su palabra de que no habría peleas ese día, y por parte de ellos, así iba a ser. Entonces, si era algo que estaba tan claro ¿Por qué insistía tanto en saber qué es lo que le pasaba? Ni que estuviera genuinamente preocupado de ella, él, que aprovechaba la más mínima ocasión para poder quedar por encima de su persona, para burlarse. No podía seguir pensando en Zoro, la sangre comenzaba a hervirle, y no estaba para peleas en aquel momento.

-Déjame en paz, Roronoa, no estoy tramando nada –

\- Yo no he dicho que estés tramando nada –

\- Lo has insinuado –

\- Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero sé que te sucede algo, y no lo quieres contar – le dijo Zoro, que empezó a caminar tras ella - ¿Puede ser algo vergonzoso? –

Tashigi dio un ligero respingo, y notó cómo empezaban a arder sus mejillas. Le molestaba que fuese tan intuitivo, aunque si se paraba a pensarlo detenidamente, ¿Qué había más serio que algo vergonzoso, por su parte, para no tener interés en un duelo con él?

-De-de-de-de-déjame en paz, ¡a ti no te incumbe lo que a mí me ocurra, Roronoa! – le gritó Tashigi, completamente avergonzada mientras se paraba en seco.

\- ¡Sólo me estaba preocupando por ti, _onna! –_

Pero estas últimas palabras apenas llegaron a los oídos de Tashigi, que se vio sacudida por una sensación extraña, un tanto familiar. Había notado antes cómo era eso de sentir el corazón fuera del pecho, pero no era capaz de recordar dónde. Todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor, durante un tiempo indeterminado. Al rato, notó su cuerpo tumbado en el suelo, y un zumbido en sus oídos. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero era capaz de respirar con total normalidad, lo cual agradeció. Se levantó pesadamente, miró al frente, y se vio a sí misma, semi-incorporada. ¿Cómo podía ser posible aquello? La persona que debería tener frente a ella era el espadachín, no su propia figura. ¿Se había convertido en un fantasma? Alzó sus manos y se sorprendió al ver unas manos distintas a las suyas, más grandes, más curtidas y de piel más oscura.

-N-no... N-n-n-no... ¡No puede ser! –

Rodó los ojos por su propio cuerpo y se sorprendió al encontrar una enorme cicatriz sobre su torso en lugar de su abundante pecho. Ese no era su cuerpo, ¡estaba dentro del cuerpo del espadachín! Escuchó un grito más parecido a un rugido ahogado, y miró al frente. Si ella estaba en el cuerpo de Zoro... él debía estar dentro del suyo.

-N-no... No puedo respirar... –

Tashigi no podía entender nada, unos minutos antes se encontraba discutiendo con él, y justo después dentro de su cuerpo. Pero no era la primera vez que le pasaba, ya había vivido eso antes y sabía quién era el responsable, la pregunta que se le venía a la mente era, ¿Por qué lo hacía en aquellos momentos? ¿Es que querían gastarles una broma?

-Law, ¡maldito, dónde estás! ¡Pagarás por esto, devuélvenos nuestros cuerpos inmediatamente! – gritó Tashigi mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el pequeño grupo que se había formado muy cerca de ellos, preocupados por el desmayo de ambos.

A pesar de su voz aguda y un tanto estridente, lograba intimidar tanto como cuando era el espadachín el que hablaba desde su propio cuerpo. Se paró junto a reducido grupo, y observó que Law estaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

-¿Qué se supone que ha ocurrido aquí? – preguntó, visiblemente alterada.

\- ¡¿Zoro, que te ocurre en la voz?! – preguntó Chopper, que se encontraba desbordado mientras trataba al muchacho tumbado en el suelo.

\- ¡No soy Roronoa, Law ha intercambiado nuestros cuerpos! –

\- ¿Eres tú, capitana? –

\- No... Esto no tenía que haber sucedido así – lloraba Luffy, que sostenía a Torao entre sus brazos - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, los castillos de arena! –

\- Chicos, explicadme ahora mismo qué está ocurriendo aquí… es una orden –

\- Pues... verás capitana. Hay una piscina de olas de agua de mar, y _Mugiwara nii-chan_ y _tanuki-chan_ son usuarios, no pueden ni siquiera rozar el agua. Así que con las habilidades de Law íbamos a intercambiar nuestros cuerpos para que pudieran disfrutar del agua de mar y de la arena mojada un rato –

\- El problema es que... justo cuando Law estaba haciendo su _shambles_ , unos compañeros le han dado con una caja en la cabeza, con la mala suerte de que se desvió la trayectoria del intercambio... y... bueno –

\- Y nos dio de lleno a nosotros, ¿No? –

\- Exactamente, capitana –

\- Despertadlo, ¡No podemos quedarnos así! –

\- El golpe ha sido muy fuerte... va a tardar un poco en despertar – intervino Chopper, apesadumbrado.

\- ¿No puedes hacer nada, pequeño? –

\- Lo siento... creo que lo mejor es dejarlo despertar de manera natural, además, aquí no tengo apenas medicinas para tratarle. Tendréis que esperar un rato así –

Tashigi se echó las manos al rostro. Sabía que no tenían que haber pisado ese lugar, poco antes su instinto le había dejado claro que algo malo iba a ocurrir, y así había sido. Ahora no podía hacer nada salvo esperar a que Law despertase, y tenía que esperar siendo Roronoa Zoro para el resto del mundo. Casi instantáneamente, asumió que si ahora ella era el espadachín, a él le correspondía ser ella. Su cuerpo en aquellos momentos le pertenecía a él. Dejó escapar un lastimero grito ahogado, y salió disparada hacia donde se encontraba Zoro. Lo vio incorporado, pero respirando entrecortadamente. Le asustó su expresión, jamás pensó que su propio rostro pudiera llegar a dar tanto miedo.

-¿¡Qué sucede aquí, mujer!? ¿Por qué estoy dentro de tu cuerpo, AH? ¡Qué mala broma es esta! –

\- Oye, ¡A mí no me grites! ¿Vale? Para mí esta situación tampoco es agradable –

\- Contéstame... qué ha ocurrido aquí –

Tashigi se acercó a él y le explicó en voz baja lo que acababa de suceder. Zoro no daba crédito a lo ocurrido. Y lo que más le sorprendía es que hubiese algo tan excéntrico como una piscina de agua de mar en aquel lugar, teniendo una playa a escasos metros de distancia. Era ridículo, pero no tenía más remedio que darles la razón a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto? N-no me deja respirar, _onna –_ le preguntó el espadachín, que sin previo aviso empezó a mirar debajo del vestido.

\- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA MIRAR DEBAJO! –

Tashigi agarró las dos manos de Zoro, y tiró de él con tanta fuerza que casi cae sobre ella, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

-Mide tu fuerza, _onna,_ ¡ahora estás dentro de mi cuerpo! – le susurró el espadachín, que miraba de reojo al resto de personas que les rodeaban.

Tashigi se percató de la abrumadora fuerza que poseía en aquellos momentos, y soltó a Zoro de golpe. Podía haber dañado su propio cuerpo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Aun así, tenía que evitar a toda costa que el espadachín descubriese por sí mismo por qué apenas podía respirar. Tenía que hacer algo, tenían que ir a una tienda urgentemente.

-R-roronoa... te lo contaré todo, pero tienes que acompañarme –

\- ¿Acompañarte, a dónde? –

\- Necesito... necesito comprar algo, es urgente. Y estás dentro de mi cuerpo, no queda otra que vengas conmigo –

Tashigi se encontraba convenciendo a Zoro para que lo acompañara, cuando de repente, ambos se separaron para esquivar una de las famosas patadas de Sanji. La capitana aterrizó de rodillas en el suelo, y justo después tuvo que esquivar un nuevo ataque del cocinero de los _Mugiwara._ Era increíblemente rápido, y estaba segura de que fuerte, aunque no le apetecía sentirlo en sus propias carnes, o mejor dicho en aquella situación, en las de Zoro.

- _K-kuroashi,_ ¿Qué haces? ¡Para! – le gritó la capitana, mientras esquivaba ágilmente un nuevo golpe.

\- ¿T-tashigi-chan? Cómo... ¿Tu voz, y el cuerpo del _marimo? –_

La capitana suspiró y relató todo de nuevo, esta vez al cocinero. El rostro de Sanji se desencajó, ya que le costaba mucho trabajo entender aquello. Él había acudido con rapidez para defenderla al ver cómo Zoro agarraba sus brazos violentamente, pero aquello que descubrió le sorprendió. Había estado a punto de golpear a una mujer, o al menos es el espíritu de una mujer en el cuerpo de un hombre.

-Y-yo... Tashigi-chan... casi te golpeo – dijo Sanji llevándose las manos a la cabeza, visiblemente afectado.

\- Eres un idiota, _kuso cook,_ ¿Por qué te metes donde no te llaman, AH? –

Lo último que les hacía falta es que Zoro avivase más el enfado y la confusión de Sanji. El cocinero se giró para atacar a su compañero, pero se paró en seco al ver la figura de la capitana. Le miraba con ojos intensos, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Sanji era consciente de que dentro de aquel cuerpo se encontraba el espadachín, al que no le importaba golpear, pero aun así, ¿Podía golpear el cuerpo de una chica? No, definitivamente no.

-No puedo atizarle al cuerpo del _marimo_ porque dentro está Tashigi-chan... pero tampoco puedo atizarle al cuerpo donde se encuentra el espíritu del _kuso kenshi_ porque es el de mi preciosa capitana, ¿¡Qué está sucediendo, aquí!? ¡DEMONIOS! –

Las piernas de Sanji se aflojaron tanto que terminó cayendo al suelo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, aquella paradoja lo estaba matando por dentro, tanto, que su mente colapsó.

-¡Un médico! ¡Por favor, un médico! ¡ _Kuroashi aniki_ se encuentra mal, está saliendo espuma de su boca! –

Zoro y Tashigi se miraron sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Aquello era una locura, desde que se habían encontrado habían empezado a suceder cosas cada vez más pintorescas. La confusión era increíblemente grande alrededor de ellos, y la capitana decidió utilizarla para poder escabullirse con el espadachín sin que nadie se percatase de ellos. Necesitaba centrarse en su propio problema, y tenía que solucionarlo rápido, lo más rápido posible.

-Roronoa... vamos, sígueme, por favor -

* * *

 _Hola gente, aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo. De nuevo, gracias a los que os molestáis en dejar una review, se agradece mucho. Bueno, pues ya sabéis cuál es la función de Law en esta historia, esta era la "sorpresa", el hilo central. Me he esforzado mucho en que en la historia abunde especialmente el humor, por supuesto con ese toque pervertido y de fanservice, pero divertido al fin y al cabo. ¡Espero haberlo conseguido! animaos y dejad alguna **review,** no seáis tacaños, ejm XD en breves tendréis próximo capítulo, por ahora sólo daros las buenas noches, _¡oyasuminasai~~~~~~! ;)


	4. La difícil tarea de comprar un bañador I

Tashigi y Zoro se alejaban de la multitud, de sus respectivos compañeros. El espadachín seguía sin entender nada, pero ella se había comprometido a darle una respuesta, y estaba seguro que fuera lo que fuesen a hacer estaba relacionado con encontrar una solución al problema de la capitana, que ahora se había convertido en suyo también.

La chica caminaba con rapidez entre la multitud, sin apenas percatarse de que el espadachín no era capaz de seguir su ritmo en aquel estado. Sólo cuando no notó su presencia junto a ella, se giró y lo vio varios pasos atrás, intentando tomar aire. Era una sensación especialmente extraña, porque a quien veía era a sí misma. Ahora comprendía a la perfección que él, alguien tan observador, se hubiese percatado de su problema, de que pasaba algo fuera de lugar.

-¿Quieres que paremos un rato? –

\- No... Sólo necesito ir un poco más lento, eso es todo –

Zoro reanudó la marcha, y caminó junto a ella, que parecía tener bastante claro hacia dónde iba.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Llevas alguna ropa extraña? Siento como si algo muy elástico se me pegara al cuerpo, impidiéndome respirar. Además, ¿Por qué se mete esto dentro de mi trasero? ¡Es increíblemente incómodo! – dijo Zoro molesto, mientras tiraba del bañador que tenía debajo, despegando la tela de su cuerpo.

\- N-n-n-n-no hables tan alto – le reprochó Tashigi – Cualquiera te puede escuchar –

\- ¿Es algo tan importante? Cuéntamelo ya –

\- Yo... verás...-

Los dos caminaban lentamente entre la multitud. Formaban una pareja de lo más extraña a ojos de todo el mundo. Por un lado, un chico corpulento y con aire intimidador caminaba cabizbajo, muerto de vergüenza, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Por el otro, justo a su lado, una cándida y bonita joven refunfuñaba mientras no paraba de llevarse la mano a su trasero, parándose a cada momento.

-Tengo un problema muy grande, Roronoa. A mí... no me gustan estos sitios, en realidad, no me gusta ni siquiera la playa... no es que no me guste el sitio en sí, son lugares bonitos y agradables dond- -

\- Oye, ¿Quieres ir al grano, AH? –

\- ¡P-pero... déjame contarte, _baka_! – Contestó furiosa Tashigi – El caso es que esos sitios no me gustan porque... no me gusta tener que usar traje de baño –

\- No sé por qué, pero me esperaba algo así –

\- ¡Te he dicho que no me interrumpas! P-pues... como no me gusta usarlos... sólo tengo uno, con el que solía entrenar cuando era sargento mayor. Llevaba más de dos años sin utilizarlo y cuando me lo puse... –

-¿Cuando te lo pusiste...? –

\- El bañador... –

\- ¿El bañador... qué? –

\- ¿¡ACASO ERES IDIOTA!? ¿¡NO VES QUE ME QUEDA PEQUEÑO!? –

Tashigi gritó tan alto que las personas que había alrededor de ellos se giraron para mirarles. Algunos incluso fueron incapaces de contener la risa, ya que era de lo más cómico ver a un joven tan corpulento e intimidador con una voz tan increíblemente aguda. Además, ¿Qué le quedaba exactamente pequeño a él?

\- Oi, baja tú la voz ahora, ¡todo el mundo se está riendo de mí! ¿No te das cuenta que tu voz queda ridícula en mi cuerpo? –

-¿Y la tuya en el mío, qué? ¡Ni que fuera una criminal! –

Comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente, algo que era demasiado habitual entre ellos. Pero aquel lugar no era el idóneo para aquello, no gozaban de la soledad de otros momentos, ni aquello era una ciudad desierta envuelta por la lluvia, ni una isla abandonada de la mano de Dios. Era un parque de atracciones, abarrotado hasta los topes de gente que simplemente buscaba pasar un buen rato. A pesar de que Tashigi era en general más insistente que Zoro, fue la primera en ceder y continuar con su camino. A ella le interesaba más que a nadie solucionar su problema.

\- Escúchame, Roronoa. Necesito comprarme un traje de baño nuevo, y necesito comprarlo ya. Por eso es necesario que vengas conmigo, tú estás ahora dentro de mi cuerpo –

Zoro refunfuñaba, mascullaba las palabras entre sus dientes. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? Sólo quería beber tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, y como mucho, darse un baño con sus compañeros. Pero tenía que encontrarse de nuevo con ella, y lo que era peor, tenía que estar dentro de su cuerpo en aquellas extrañas circunstancias.

\- ¿A quién se le ocurre salir con un bañador tan estrecho? ¿Es que no podías haberte puesto ropa interior? Ni que fuera tan diferente –

\- ¿¡Cómo que no es diferente!? ¡Ni loca vendría a un lugar como este en bragas! –

\- Tsk, yo no puedo diferenciar cuando Nami y Robin lleva cada cosa, ¿No es lo mismo contigo también? –

\- P-p-p-por supuesto que no. Yo no me visto igual que ellas… no es lo mismo – dijo Tashigi en voz increíblemente baja, más cabizbaja de lo normal, como si el simple hecho de pensar que podía vestir como ellas fuera suficiente para hacerla morir de vergüenza.

\- Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan? –

\- ¿El plan? Pues… vamos directos a la zona de tiendas, allí compraré algo que sea de mi tamaño y después… no sé, ¿Cómo voy a hacer para que te lo pongas? –

\- Eso es fácil, me quito este, y me pongo el nuevo –

\- ¡NI LOCO VAS A PONER UNA MANO SOBRE MI CUERPO, Y MENOS PARA QUITARLE LA ROPA! –

Zoro dio unos pasos hacia el lugar contrario al que se encontraba ella, nunca hubiera imaginado que su propio rostro podía dar tanto miedo cuando estaba enojado. Aunque su proposición era sencilla, terminó por asimilar que era difícil de llevar a cabo, alguien como ella jamás dejaría hacer algo así a un tipo como él. Tampoco es que estuviera muy interesado en la capitana, no le resultaba ni lo más mínimo atrayente estar dentro de su cuerpo, o puede que no se hubiera parado a pensarlo con detenimiento. Eso hizo que se parase en seco, y de golpe se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la situación. Estaba dentro del cuerpo de ella, de la misma persona que había hecho tambalear su interior, de la misma persona que era incapaz de cortar, de la misma persona que había salvado y llevado a cuestas en Punk Hazard. En ese instante, un nudo empezó a formarse en su estómago, lo que favoreció a que respirara aun peor.

\- ¿Ro-roronoa? ¿E-estás bien? Si-siento haber sido tan brusca… no tienes, bueno, tengo, bueno, tienes… buena cara –

\- _Kaige onna…_ ¿¡Cómo quieres que tenga buena cara si apenas puedo respirar!? Vamos, estoy cansado de esto, quiero por lo menos poder tomar aire en condiciones – contestó Zoro bruscamente mientras reanudaba la marcha.

Había bajado la guardia de nuevo con ella, la situación le había sorprendido demasiado. Empezó a sentir más calor de lo que ya sentía debido a las altas temperaturas, y notó como poco después su cuerpo empezó a perlarse en sudor. No quería ser como Sanji, le agobiaba la simple idea de ser un pervertido como él, pero su mente jugueteaba coquetamente con la fantasía de vivir dentro del cuerpo de Tashigi. ¿En qué momento había empezado a pensar de esa manera en ella? Caminaba dentro de su cuerpo, aquel que había observado otras veces. Obviando el hecho de que apenas podía respirar y de que su cuerpo se encontraba tan ceñido que en algunas partes ni siquiera tenía sensibilidad, estar dentro de ella era totalmente diferente. Había determinadas partes de la que ella carecía, y otras que poseía en especial abundancia. Zoro no podía evitar pensar, ¿Cómo se sentiría aquello con otro tipo de ropa que no le agobiase tanto?

Tashigi estaba demasiado inquieta, sobre todo si el espadachín estaba más silencioso de lo normal. Ya ni siquiera refunfuñaba, su rostro seguía ligeramente contraído, pero parecía más vivir una división interna que sufrimiento. Ella, por su parte, se sentía rebosante de vitalidad. Podía respirar con total normalidad, y eso era todo un alivio después de sentir semejante opresión. Pero, esa vitalidad provenía del cuerpo de Zoro. Del cuerpo de él, aquel donde ella estaba. Ahora era turno de su propio conflicto interno. Su corazón empezó a dispararse, latía con tanta fuerza que los latidos se agolpaban en su garganta y amenazaban con hacerse audibles para todos, incluido Zoro. Miró su cuerpo semidesnudo de nuevo, tan musculado y voluminoso. Lo sentía imponente y amenazador. Rozó con sus dedos la cicatriz de su pecho, ligeramente abultada, y continuó hasta llegar a su cadera izquierda, donde moría. Observaba las venas de sus brazos, increíblemente señaladas, y el tono bronceado de su piel. Pero, por encima de todo, se percató por primera vez de las espadas del chico. Las tenía ella en aquellos momentos, podía desenvainarlas, manejarlas y admirarlas en todo su esplendor. Se paró en seco, se tapó la cara con sus manos y empezó a dejar escapar de entre sus labios una risa un tanto descontrolada, totalmente impropia de ella.

\- Y ahora qué demonios… ¿sucede? – gritó Zoro, que se había adelantado unos pasos a la capitana.

Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas al ver cómo la capitana acariciaba la empuñadura de _Wado Ichimonji._ Había tardado demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de que tenía a su entera disposición las tres espadas de Zoro, a partir de ese momento iba a resultar difícil evitar que las cogiese. Tenía que hacer algo rápido, no quería ni que ella, ni nadie, tocase sin razón alguna la espada de Kuina.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocar mis espadas, _onna –_ dijo repentinamente es espadachín mientras se agarraba el vestido y amenazaba con quitárselo.

\- Q-q-q-qué… ¡haces! ¡Ni se te ocurra quitarte el vestido aquí! – gritó Tashigi, despavorida.

\- Yo no me quito el vestido, y tú no tocas mis espadas, ¿de acuerdo? –

\- E-está bien… Roronoa, quita tus manos del vestido ahora mismo –

Zoro y Tashigi se miraron inquisitivamente, alzaron sus extremidades, y se dieron una ligera tregua. Volvieron a caminar el uno junto al otro. Aunque el camino se les estaba haciendo eterno, en aquellos momentos abandonaron la zona acuática para adentrarse en la zona seca.

\- ¿Crees que es comparable admirar la belleza de unas espadas a enseñar el cuerpo de otra persona? – preguntó Tashigi, que tenía el ceño fruncido debido al enfado, pero que necesitaba hablar porque le incomodaba horriblemente el silencio.

\- No sé, cada vez que nos vemos me amenazas constantemente con que algún día mis espadas serán tuyas, ¿Qué actitud debería tener? –

\- Pero yo no soy una vil ladrona, Roronoa, te las quiero quitar en un duelo justo –

\- Menos mal, me dejas mucho más tranquilo, bajo esas condiciones eso no va a ocurrir nunca – dijo Zoro mientras daba un profundo suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan odioso, eh? –

\- Simplemente soy realista –

\- Ya, realista. Algún día te haré tragarte tus palabras, te lo aseguro –

La zona seca estaba menos concurrida que el parque acuático, lo más lógico a esas horas y con ese calor era darse un buen chapuzón. Caminaron entre las distintas tiendas, buscando una en la que vendieran ropa de baño. Aunque abundaban los lugares donde poder comprar recuerdos y cosas similares, no tardaron en dar con una de las características que buscaban.

\- Oi, esta valdrá, ¿No? – intervino Zoro, que miraba los maniquíes del escaparate con escuetos trajes de baño.

\- Yo… ¿Tú crees? – Le contestó Tashigi, escéptica – Esto no es mucho de mi estilo –

Zoro rodó sus ojos, iba a ser difícil encontrar algo del estilo de la capitana, lo que ella quería directamente era no tener que ponerse nada de esas características.

\- Bueno, vamos a echar un ojo –

\- Roronoa, ¡espera! –

\- ¿Y ahora qué? –

\- Tenemos un pequeño problema, ¿Sabes? Se supone que eres una mujer, pero hablas como un hombre. Se supone que yo soy un hombre, pero hablo como una mujer. Intenta… ya sabes… imitar mi voz –

El espadachín suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Su paciencia se estaba agotando, y su energía también. Inspiró una buena bocanada de aire, lo expulsó, y entró en la tienda con paso decidido, seguido de Tashigi.

El local era amplio, de una única planta y muy luminoso. Había varias clientas, pero nada fuera de lugar, todo estaba bastante tranquilo. Las paredes de la tienda estaban pintadas del mismo verde agua que el folleto con el que se anunciaba el parque, y sobre ellas había numerosos posters anunciando la nueva temporada en trajes de baño. Justo a la izquierda de la entrada, había un gran mostrador donde tres bonitas chicas cobraban los artículos a las clientas. Al fondo, se podía ver la entrada a los probadores, que se encontraban tras una de las paredes principales, evitando así miradas indiscretas de la gente de la calle. Por todas partes había estanterías, repisas y perchas a rebosar de distintos tipos de trajes de baño. Si existía algo que le gustase a Tashigi, sin duda estaba en ese lugar tan completo.

Ambos espadachines se movían torpemente por el lugar, como dos peces fuera del agua. A eso, se sumaba el aspecto extraño de ambos, una chica bonita pero tenebrosa con aspecto de _yakuza_ y un joven corpulento y atractivo pero cabizbajo, asustadizo y tembloroso. De nuevo, sin pretenderlo, se hicieron el blanco de todas las miradas, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, tenían a una de las chicas encargadas justo detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Hola pareja! ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo? Os veo un poco desorientados –

\- ¿¡Pa-pa-pa-pareja!? – dijeron los dos espadachines al unísono, alejándose el uno del otro.

\- Bu-bueno… sois dos… ¿No? –

\- Eh, ahh… te refieres a ese tipo de pareja – intervino Tashigi, aliviada, ya que pensaba que la chica se refería a que eran novios.

La dependienta la miró con el rostro totalmente desencajado. De la boca del espadachín había salido una voz increíblemente aguda, que para nada era esperable. Justo después, la chica hizo todo lo posible por aguantarse las carcajadas que le producía la situación.

\- Oi, _mujer,_ ¿Tienes algún problema con lo que ha dicho? – exclamó Zoro enfadado, mientras desenvainaba ligeramente a _Shigure._

En este caso, la voz del espadachín dentro de la chica lo que producía era auténtico pánico. Uno podía llegar a confiarse ante ella, pero esa voz, tan poco acorde con su figura, atemorizaba a cualquier oyente. La chica pasó de un estado a otro en apenas segundos, en aquel momento se encontraba atemorizada, y lo último que quería era hacer enojar a la _mujer_ que tenía frente a ella.

\- ¡L-lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención! Estoy aquí para ayudaros, ¿Puedo hacer algo por vosotros? –

\- Necesito un traje de baño de mi talla – dijo escuetamente Zoro, mientras envainaba la espada de su compañera.

\- P-por supuesto, ¿alguna petición en especial? ¿Bikinis? ¿Bañadores? ¿Trikinis? –

\- ¿Ah? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Trae algo, cosas que poner- -

\- ¡Bañadores! ¡Bañadores es lo que queremos! – interrumpió Tashigi al espadachín.

\- Po-po-po…podéis esperar allí, en aquel sofá, a-ahora mismo voy yo – les dijo la chica, totalmente cohibida, mientras desaparecía tras una puerta del personal.

Los dos espadachines se dirigieron con presteza a los asientos, necesitaban a toda costa dejar de llamar la atención de esa manera.

\- Roronoa, ¿eres idiota o qué? ¿Es que ni siquiera sabes diferenciar entre un bikini y un bañador? –

\- ¿Ah? Y a mí qué me interesa saber eso, que traiga lo que quiera –

\- ¡Lo que quiera no! ¡Es mi cuerpo! –

\- Pues lo que tú quieras, ¿Va a traer bañadores, no? Asunto solucionado –

Terminaron de acercarse a los sofás, y se sentaron juntos a esperar. Se habían olvidado por completo de intentar imitar la voz el uno del otro, por eso tenían aterrorizada a la dependienta, que les trataba de forma extraña debido precisamente a ese miedo. Tashigi estaba sentada con la espalda muy recta y las piernas juntas y flexionadas, mientras jugueteaba con los dedos. No podía evitar mirarle desde el rabillo del ojo, o mirarse, no sabía muy bien a quién estaba mirando en realidad. A pesar de que no habían parado de discutir desde el primer momento, su corazón se había acelerado desde el encontronazo. No quería admitirlo, se negaba a decírselo aunque fuera a ella misma, pero desde Punk Hazard, anhelaba encontrarse con él. Desde ese encuentro tan intenso había deseado poder vivir algo nuevo junto al espadachín, incluso se había planteado que si aquello que sentía era lo que algunas personas llamaban echar de menos a alguien. Acto seguido, empezó a sentirse estúpida. De nuevo estaba bajando su guardia, estaba pensando cosas que no eran típicas de ella. Era su enemigo, no podía sentirse atraída por él, tenía que quitarse aquellos extraños pensamientos de su cabeza. Pero de nada ayudaba tener tantos espejos alrededor de ellos. Cuando levantaba la vista, veía de lleno el cuerpo del espadachín. No necesitaba hacerlo a través del rabillo de su ojo, ni de manera fugaz, aquel era su cuerpo en ese mismo momento. Era estúpido seguir negándolo, mientras más se miraba más cuenta se daba de lo mucho que le gustaba. Para colmo, ese día no llevaba su abrigo, sólo un escueto bañador. Podía ver cada músculo de su cuerpo totalmente marcado, su perfecto torso trabajado, la excitante anchura de su cuello y sus hombros. Incluso le parecían increíblemente atractivas las venas que se marcaban en sus brazos.

\- E-estoy de nuevo con vosotros – les interrumpió la dependienta, que llevaba una caja entre las manos.

Tashigi dio un pequeño respingo, aunque había estado ensimismada, agradecía poder salir de ese trance y volver a pensar con claridad. Le aterraba la simple idea de excitarse observando al espadachín cuando era ella la que estaba dentro del cuerpo del muchacho. Miró con extrañeza a la chica, no llevaba ningún traje de baño consigo.

\- Y… ¿Y los trajes? –

\- Necesito coger sus medidas primero… si no te importa, vamos al probador, ¿vale? – dijo la dependienta dirigiéndose a Zoro, o bueno, al cuerpo de Tashigi.

La capitana entró en auténtico pánico, no podía dejar que la chica entrase con el espadachín en un probador, que le quitase el vestido, y empezase a tocar su cuerpo delante de él, aunque fuera escuetamente y de manera profesional. Sería horriblemente vergonzoso que la dependienta viese que el traje de baño le quedaba increíblemente pequeño y que Zoro observase su cuerpo totalmente señalado. El espadachín comenzó a levantarse del sofá, cuando la capitana dio un salto y se interpuso, nerviosa, entre ambos.

\- ¡N-no! Q-quiero decir… e-ella es muy tímida, por eso he venido –

\- ¿T-tímida? ¿Estás seguro? – dijo la dependienta, aún más descolocada.

\- C-créeme… y-yo lo haré – le dijo Tashigi mientras cogía la caja de entre las manos de la chica – Sólo confía en mí, por eso se comporta de manera tan ruda con el resto de personas. De verdad, será lo mejor para ti –

La dependienta no abrió la boca, simplemente se dejó quitar la caja de entre las manos. Estaba demasiado asustada y confundida para replicar nada, lo que quería era irse lo más lejos posible en aquellos momentos.

\- Si… necesitáis algo… -

Tashigi cogió a Zoro de los hombros, mientras cargaba la caja bajo su brazo derecho, y lo guio hacia el interior de uno de los probadores.

\- Oye, ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre ahora? – le dijo el espadachín, cruzándose de brazos.

Tashigi corrió la cortina de tela, dejó la caja sobre un taburete, y le contestó.

\- ¿¡Se te olvida que estás en MI cuerpo!? No te voy a dejar entrar aquí solo, con ella, tengo que evitar que mires debajo del vestido, tengo que hacer esto yo misma -

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! muchas gracias por las reviews, me anima mucho ver que hay gente a la que le gusta y le interesan estas historias, aunque no sean cosas de otro mundo xD me hubiera gustado haber actualizado antes, pero hemos estado de fiestas por la zona donde vivo y no he parado mucho en casa, la verdad. Acabo de empezar también un máster, cosa que me va a quitar bastante tiempo, pero bueno, como_ hobby _siempre me ha gustado dedicarle bastante tiempo a esto, así que creo que podré seguir actualizando con frecuencia. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, cada vez es más intensa la cosa jejejeje_


	5. La difícil tarea de comprar un bañadorII

Tashigi abrió la caja y cogió un metro para tomar medidas corporales. Era de color amarillo, estaba un poco ajado, y era bastante largo. Intentó maniobrar con él, pero el probador era demasiado estrecho para ambos, sólo se podía mover con soltura una única persona en el interior.

\- No entiendo por qué hay que hacer esto, conozco perfectamente mis medidas, hubiese bastado con decírselo – exclamó la capitana, que intentaba quitar un nudo que se había formado al final de la cinta.

\- Si conocieses tus medidas no te habrías embutido en este bañador que te estrangula hasta la muerte – le increpó Zoro, que se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes del probador, con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Cómo, Roronoa? Es estúpido eso que dices –

\- No digo que no conozcas tu cuerpo, solo que… creo que no eres consciente de los cambios que has sufrido en estos dos años –

Tashigi se echó a reír, aquello le parecía ridículo. Se había comprado ropa recientemente, era cierto que había aumentado la talla de su ropa interior, pero eso no significaba que no fuera consciente de que su cuerpo era diferente, ¿o no se había dado cuenta realmente hasta que se puso el estrecho bañador? Se quedó en silencio, no sabía qué contestarle al espadachín. Justo en ese momento, se percató de que si el muchacho decía aquello, es que se había fijado con detalle en sus formas.

\- ¿¡Y se puede saber qué demonios mirabas para darte cuenta de que he cambiado, _baka!? –_

-O-oi, oi, oi… ¡No empieces con tus tonterías! Es algo obvio, tengo ojos en la cara. Ni se te ocurra ponerme a la altura de alguien como el _kuso-cook_ , _onna kaige –_

Tashigi estaba furiosa y nerviosa a partes iguales. La avergonzaba profundamente la simple idea de que el espadachín se fijase en ella, en su cuerpo, en sus curvas. Logró deshacer el entuerto, con dificultad, y exhaló con fuerza. Iba a medir su propio cuerpo estando dentro de él el alma del espadachín. Iba a apretar una cinta sobre su pecho, su cintura y sus caderas, estando Zoro dentro de ella. Pensar en aquello hacía que se le erizase la piel. Incluso notaba una creciente excitación. Se avergonzaba de pensar de manera tan sucia, pero le atraía enormemente la idea de tocar su propia carne mientras quien lo sentía era precisamente él.

-L-levántate, por favor... voy... voy... voy... –

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! Te he entendido perfectamente –

Zoro se despegó de la pared, se colocó frente al espejo y desplegó los brazos, dejándolos en forma de cruz. Había estado increíblemente tranquilo hasta ese momento, agobiado por la difícil respiración, pero justo cuando notó las manos de Tashigi, o mejor dicho, las suyas manejadas por la chica, remangar el vestido, su corazón comenzó a dispararse. Se dio cuenta de que el tacto de sus dedos era áspero, levemente rasposo. Notó cómo la chica se pegaba a su cuerpo, le rodeaba con la cinta métrica, y la apretaba contra sus caderas. Tragó saliva ruidosamente. Alzó su rostro, y miró su reflejo frente al espejo. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, su frente tenía perlas de sudor y sus labios estaban resecos. Era obvio que había empezado a sentirse muy nervioso, todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para él. Nunca había interactuado de manera tan íntima con una mujer, y desde luego, era también la primera vez que lo hacía dentro de otro cuerpo que no era el suyo. Le resultaba extraño sentir todas aquellas cosas, las cuales no sabía ni siquiera clasificar, aunque si algo tenía claro, era que tener a Tashigi demasiado cerca, aunque fuera dentro de su propio cuerpo, le aceleraba indiscutiblemente el pulso. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, pero esta vez rodó sus ojos por toda su silueta, por el cuerpo de su compañera. El vestido seguía tapando la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero en aquellos momentos dejaba al descubierto toda la longitud de sus piernas, podía ver incluso su ombligo, increíblemente señalado. No podía quitar la vista del espejo, no podía evitar mirar cómo la licra se introducía ligeramente entre los labios del sexo de la capitana. Empezó a sudar copiosamente, notaba que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, necesitaba en aquellos momentos más aire que nunca. Tashigi terminó de medir sus caderas, y acto seguido volvió a bajar del todo el vestido, para alivio de Zoro, que sabía quedaría marcado por esa imagen durante toda su vida.

-Vaya... no me gusta darte la razón, pero... mi cadera ha aumentado unos centímetros durante estos dos años – dijo la capitana, que miraba distraídamente al metro – Bueno, como sea, no te muevas mucho, voy... a medir la cintura ahora –

El espadachín no objetó nada, ya de por sí era incapaz de mover ni uno solo de los músculos de su cuerpo, totalmente rígidos por la tensión del momento. Aunque una parte de su ser ansiaba que la capitana subiese más y más el vestido, otra deseaba lo contrario. No quería ser como Sanji, era impropio de él. Era estoico, de férreo control, el cuerpo de una mujer, de ella, no podía desestabilizar su mente de aquella manera.

Las manos de Tashigi volvieron a meterse por debajo del vestido. Los ásperos dedos rozaban tibiamente su piel, erizando cada uno de sus vellos. Volvía a notar el cuerpo de Tashigi, su cuerpo, increíblemente cerca de él. El calor que desprendía era intenso, y su presencia abrumadora. La cinta empezó a estrecharse alrededor de su cintura, delimitando su contorno. Pocos segundos después, vio como la capitana la sacaba de debajo de su ropa.

\- Vaya, mi cintura sigue siendo la misma, esto sí que no ha cambiado –

Zoro seguía sumido en su propio mundo, ajeno a las palabras de la chica. Respiraba cada vez peor, se moría de calor, era increíblemente sensible al tacto y notaba sus piernas temblar, a punto de ceder. Definitivamente, se estaba excitando dentro del cuerpo de Tashigi. Aquello debía ser la cosa más pervertida del mundo, había superado con creces cualquier cosa que hubiese pensado o hecho Sanji alguna vez en su vida. Justo en ese momento, y sin previo aviso, volvió a notar las manos de la capitana subiendo por su cuerpo.

\- E-esta es la última medida –

Cuando por fin llegaron las manos hasta su pecho, maniobraron con dificultad. Era tan abundante que apenas dejaba espacio para pasar la cinta.

\- E-espera, no te muevas, necesito pegarme un poco más a ti –

Las manos de Tashigi rozaron su espalda, y justo después avanzaron a ras de la piel hasta encontrarse en la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Apretaban con fuerza su pecho, intentando unir los extremos de la cinta.

\- Eh… esto… espera un poco más, sólo necesito apretar un poco –

La capitana apretó aún más su pecho, el pecho de Zoro en aquellos momentos. Prácticamente los amasaba con sus manos en un intento desesperado de poder unir los extremos de la cinta en un espacio tan estrecho. Ella no era consciente de la magnitud de sus acciones, el espadachín casi no podía sostenerse en pie de la excitación que tenía en esos momentos. Le sorprendía que sus senos pudiesen ser tan sensibles al tacto, que pudieran ayudar a excitar tanto a una persona. Aunque a decir verdad, la simple presencia de Tashigi era suficiente para empezar a hacer burbujear su sangre. No sólo su apariencia, su espíritu intenso y su forma de ser encendían cada célula de su piel. Las manos de la chica rozaban cada vez más y más sus senos, los apretaban tanto que sentía iba a perder el control en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Y-ya está! Lo conseguí – dijo eufórica, Tashigi, mientras sacaba la cinta de debajo del vestido y leía la medida – O-oh, vaya… ¿Quince centímetros más de pecho? N-no… no puede ser –

Las piernas de Zoro terminaron fallando, por lo que se dejó caer hasta el suelo del probador. Apoyó su mano derecha sobre el cristal, y observó de nuevo el cuerpo en el que se encontraba. Sus extremidades temblaban, su piel estaba erizada y perlada en sudor, y su rostro increíblemente rojo. Además, notaba cómo se había empezado a humedecer abundatemente su entrepierna. Era, sin lugar a dudas, algo que iba a sentir pocas veces en su vida. Otras muchas veces se había excitado, pero dentro de su cuerpo. El simple hecho de mojarse y que nada aumentase su tamaño le creaba una sensación extraña, pero no por ello desagradable.

\- ¿Estás bien, Roronoa? – preguntó Tashigi, que se inclinó hacia él.

\- Necesito… respirar. Busca esa maldita ropa ya… necesito respirar… ¡necesito mi cuerpo! –

\- Oye, ¡no seas tan grosero! Ojalá se acabe esto pronto – dijo con furia Tashigi, que salía del interior del probador para entregarle las medidas a la dependienta.

En realidad, Zoro no estaba siendo grosero con la capitana, simplemente tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Volvió a ponerse de pie y se dio la vuelta, no podía seguir mirando el cuerpo en el que se encontraba, eso sólo hacía que se excitase aún más. Alzó su rostro e intentó serenarse, normalizar su respiración. Por suerte ya sólo quedaba poco para poder respirar con normalidad.

-Roronoa, vamos a buscar los trajes de baño, ¿te importa esperar aquí? Le he dicho a la dependienta que no te encuentras bien, que los iba a elegir yo –

\- D-date prisa... de verdad no me encuentro bien –

\- T-te entiendo, ¡Ahora mismo vengo con algo! –

No era normal que Tashigi fuera tan amable con él, pero entendía perfectamente que la situación le desbordase. A ella, la simple idea de ir de comprar le daba dolor de cabeza. Odiaba ese tipo de multitudes, se agobiaba con los forcejeos y le costaba respirar dentro de los probadores. El simple hecho de probarse ropa le producía pánico, ansiedad. La capitana caminaba tras la dependienta, que en base a sus medidas, empezó a mostrarle trajes de baño.

\- ¿Qué t-te parece e-este? – tartamudeó la chica, la cual se sentía intimidada con el cuerpo de Zoro.

Debían dar gracias a que había poca gente en la tienda, ya que era imposible no fijarse en la figura imponente del espadachín mientras elegía entre un bikini o un bañador.

\- ¡Definitivamente no! ¡Esto no tapa nada! –

\- Y-ya veo… ¿Y este? –

\- Mmm… este puede valer –

La dependienta sujetaba varios trajes de baño, de diferentes estilos y colores. Aunque al principio Tashigi se había mostrado cohibida, era la primera tienda que había visitado que tuviese variedad, por tanto trajes de baño de su gusto y estilo. Se encontraba tan animada en un lugar como aquel por primera vez en su vida, que no se enteró cuando la dependienta le dijo que iba a ayudar a Zoro, en su cuerpo, con los primeros trajes de baño. La chica encargada de la tienda se dirigió hacia los probadores, y llamó la atención del espadachín.

\- O-oye, estoy aquí para traerte los primeros trajes de baños, ¿Te ayudo con ellos? –

Zoro, que se había sentado en el suelo a esperar pacientemente, alzó su rostro ante la voz de la dependienta. No podía dejarla entrar, y menos que le ayudase a quitarse el vestido y el resto de la ropa, cosa que le acarrearía dos grandes problemas. Por un lado, su cuerpo se encontraba al límite, estaba a un solo paso de superar a Sanji, y por el otro, eso significaba que podría darle carta blanca a la capitana para que toquetease sus _katana_. Se negaba en rotundo a pasar esa línea, por su decencia, su integridad y sus espadas.

\- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA ENTRAR, _ONNA! –_

Pero justo en el momento en el que advertía a la chica, ésta entraba en el probador. Lo vio sentado, tan rojo como minutos antes y aun respirando con dificultad. Aunque estaba atemorizada por tener que interactuar con el cuerpo de Tashigi, que en aquellos momentos manejaba Zoro, lo que quería era que se fueran lo antes posible del local.

\- N-no es nada, venga, deja que te ayude, n-no… seas… tímida – le dijo la dependienta mientras empezaba a forcejear con Zoro.

El espadachín se levantó de golpe cuando la chica tiró fuertemente de su brazo. Su cuerpo era tan liviano que no había opuesto apenas resistencia, si lo hubiera sabido, habría forcejeado con ella. Notó cómo las manos de la chica levantaban el vestido. Intentó frenarla, pero estaba increíblemente nervioso, algo para nada habitual en él. Agarró torpemente las manos de la dependienta, pero una creciente debilidad empezó a invadirle mientras más asomaba el cuerpo de la capitana. De nuevo podía ver sus esbeltas piernas, la apretada licra ciñéndose en su entrepierna. Pero no se quedaba ahí, la chica tiraba más y más de su vestido. Zoro empezó a sudar todavía más copiosamente, sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de las cuencas. Se repetía constantemente que él no era como Sanji, que no era un pervertido, un degenerado sexual. Su bloqueo mental era tan grande que sintió que su cabeza iba a colapsar en cualquier momento ante tanta presión. Observó la tela fruncida fuertemente alrededor de su ombligo, la piel desnuda que cubría los marcados huesos de sus caderas y la marca de la licra señalando la poca grasa del cuerpo de la capitana a medio camino de su cintura. El bañador no es que no dejara nada a la imaginación, se encargaba de acentuar aún más las curvas del cuerpo de Tashigi.

\- P-para… ¡Para te digo! –

\- N-no te preocupes, ya casi te quito el vestido –

En un rápido movimiento, la dependienta terminó de desvestir a Zoro. El espadachín se quedó petrificado, no podía dejar de mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Su abundante pecho estaba comprimido por la tela, con tanta fuerza que ahora entendía que apenas pudiera respirar. La tela era tan escasa para contener sus senos que éstos salían abundantemente por los extremos.

\- N-…¡NOOOOOOOOO! –

En aquellos momentos, Tashigi había dado con el traje de baño perfecto. Aunque era un poco más atrevido de lo que solía utilizar, se enamoró del azul celeste que tenía y de los coquetos volantes de la parte inferior. Justo cuando lo estaba cogiendo de la percha, escuchó el aullido lastimero de Zoro. No sabía qué podía ser tan grave para escuchar semejante alarido por parte del espadachín, le aterraba que alguien como él pudiese encontrarse en una situación vulnerable. Acudió con rapidez al probador, y quedó petrificada, tanto, que dejó caer toda la ropa. El espadachín estaba desmayado en el suelo, sin el vestido, y sangraba copiosamente por la nariz. A su lado, totalmente paralizada estaba la dependienta, con el vestido entre sus manos.

\- ¡PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO, _baka! –_ Le gritó la capitana al cuerpo inerte de Zoro -¿¡Qué se supone que ha pasado aquí!? –

\- Y-yo… sólo quería ayudarla a que se probase algunos de los trajes de baño –

Tashigi se agachó y tomó su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Emanaba un calor casi inhumano, capaz de crear ampollas en su piel. Acercó tibiamente los dedos a su rostro, y rozó con la punta el hilo de sangre.

\- ¡No te quedes ahí parada, trae algo de papel! ¡Y busca ayuda! –

\- S-sí –

La dependienta salió corriendo, y en apenas unos segundos trajo abundante papel. Corrió de nuevo, esta vez fuera de la tienda para buscar un médico. Tashigi cortó la hemorragia de Zoro e introdujo dos grandes trozos de papel en cada fosa nasal, que le dieron un aspecto cómico a su rostro. No sabía qué hacer en aquellos momentos, cuando una brillante idea se cruzó por su mente. Llevaba tiempo pensando cómo iba poder cambiar su cuerpo de ropa sin que Zoro se viese muy involucrado, y a pesar de la situación, aquel era el momento perfecto. Con el espadachín inconsciente, podía maniobrar con total libertad.

Tiró de su cuerpo y lo introdujo de nuevo en el probador, cogió aquel bikini que tanto le había gustado y regresó junto al cuerpo inerte del espadachín. Cerró la cortina, y comenzó a desnudar su cuerpo. Era una experiencia, de nuevo, sumamente extraña. Aunque había observado su cuerpo desnudo miles de veces frente al espejo, esa perspectiva se le antojaba extraña. Intentó no pensar mucho en aquello para maniobrar con la mayor rapidez posible, ¿Qué iban a pensar si entraban y veían al cuerpo de Zoro desnudando a una mujer inconsciente? No iba a poder dar ninguna explicación lógica, nadie iba a creer el intercambio de corazones. Una vez dejó su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, empezó por la parte de abajo. Aunque un cuerpo inerte era increíblemente pesado, con la fuerza del espadachín todo se hacía increíblemente más fácil. Cargó su cuerpo sobre su regazo y abrió las piernas para introducirlas por los agujeros de la braguita. Tiró de ellas y las colocó en su sitio. Le quedaban perfectas, la goma de la cintura no señalaba ni marcaba excesivamente su cuerpo, parecían hechas a medida. Tomó la parte superior y la acomodó sobre su pecho. Se percató de que lo cubría perfectamente, lo ató suavemente por la espalda y tiró de las cuerdas que tenía al centro. Las pasó por la parte posterior de su cuello y las ató con la misma delicadeza. Observó su cuerpo en el espejo, y aunque la visión era un poco extraña y horripilante, quedó satisfecha con el nuevo traje de baño. Ya sólo faltaba poder abandonar el local tan rápido como fuese posible. Cogió el vestido, se lo colocó de nuevo a Zoro, hizo lo mismo con su espada y cargó el cuerpo sobre su hombro.

En el exterior había varias personas, pero terminaron por irse al ver que algo extraño sucedía en la tienda. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para abandonar el lugar, y Tashigi lo sabía. Salió en silencio, se apresuró hasta el mostrador de la entrada, sacó algo de dinero de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido y lo dejó junto a una nota que decía "dinero del traje de baño". Tan rápido y discretamente como pudo, abandonó la tienda.

* * *

 _¡Buenas a todos! Ufff, qué fechas más malas, de verdad. Estoy ahora mismo de trabajo hasta arriba, y hasta el 13 de diciembre va a ser un no parar. Me encantaría poder ponerme con_ Hinsa Skies _y actualizarla, sobre todo ahora que he pasado el punto de inflexión... pero me es imposible sacar tiempo para una historia tan compleja, necesito ponerme al cien por cien con la trama en cuanto coja las vacaciones de Navidad, que, por suerte, este año van a empezar antes. Pero bueno, al menos podré terminar_ New World Water Park _, como veis, no tiene trama ninguna, sólo_ fanservice, _por lo que entre hueco y hueco me da tiempo a ir escribiendo los capítulos. Creo, así a ojo, que serán un total de nueve, para ser sincera, bastante más de lo que había pensado... pero yo me enredo con esta facilidad, qué le voy a hacer. Muchas gracias a ByaHisaFan, ¡Siempre al pie del cañón! :) breve, pero como se dice por mi tierra... lo bueno si breve, dos veces bueno ;) Espero que os guste este capítulo, y si es así ya sabéis, ¡a las **reviews**! Nos leeeeeemos. _


	6. Exigencias inesperadas

Zoro notaba un leve tintineo. Su cabeza estaba embotada, y su rostro lucía desorientado. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, y observó cómo se movía el suelo ante él. Apenas los rodó hacia su izquierda y vio su propio cuerpo. Al principio no entendió nada, pero unos segundos después recordó rápidamente todo lo que había sucedido, y eso incluía el vergonzoso episodio con el bañador.

-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Vamos, bájame! –

Zoro se revolvía, inquieto. Notaba el fuerte agarre de Tashigi, que lo cargaba sobre su hombro derecho. Estaba tan avergonzado que podía entender la sensación de la capitana cuando era precisamente él quien la cargaba en Punk Hazard. Necesitaba poner distancia a toda costa, o su cuerpo se terminaría derritiendo después de lo ocurrido.

-¿Es que no me oyes? ¡Te he dicho que me bajes! –

Tashigi se paró en seco. Caminaba por un callejón poco concurrido, intentando llamar lo menos posible la atención. Había sido complicado pasar desapercibidos, pero ella era marine y sabía perfectamente cómo moverse para evitar a los cuerpos de seguridad. Se sentía furiosa, Zoro había roto esa especie de pacto entre ellos. Intentaba controlarse por todos los medios, cuando estaba malhumorada, su carácter se volvía aún más indomable. Apretó los puños, y bajó a Zoro con cuidado, después de todo, no iba a dañar su propio cuerpo.

-T-tú... tú... ¡tú has roto nuestro acuerdo! –

El espadachín, una vez en tierra, pudo sentir su respiración perfectamente acompasada. Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, y suspiró aliviado. Por primera vez en un largo rato, se sentía anímicamente bien. Se llevó la mano a la nariz, y sacó cada uno de los papeles de su respectiva fosa nasal, vislumbrando la abundante sangre reseca. Aunque todavía sentía su corazón acelerado, estaba mucho más tranquilo y relajado que en el interior de la tienda. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente, pero sospechaba que el necesario para enfriar su cuerpo, y, sobre todo, su mente.

-¿Ah? Yo no he roto nada, fue esa mujer de la tienda –

\- ¿Esa es tu excusa, eh? ¿Crees que no sé cuál es la fuerza de mi cuerpo? ¡Podías haberla inmovilizado en sólo un instante, y no lo hiciste! –

Zoro se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Le pasmaba la habilidad de la capitana para percatarse de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, demasiado intuitiva. Era cierto que él no había comenzado nada, y aunque había forcejeado al principio, quedó en shock y desistió de hacerlo. No tenía ninguna excusa, se había sentido confundido, y había actuado peor de lo que lo había hecho Sanji en toda su vida.

-N-no es exactamente así, _onna –_

-¿No? ¡Pero si estabas desmayado y empapado en mi propia sangre! ¡Maldito pervertido! –

\- ¡No te lo consiento! ¿No me llames pervertido, AH? Yo no he buscado esto, yo no quería estar dentro de tu cuerpo, para empezar –

\- ¿¡Y crees que yo sí!? –

\- N-no ha sido para tanto... mira el lado positivo, ¿Ya tienes el traje de baño nuevo, no? Y ni me he enterado de cuándo lo has cambiado. Tienes que admitir que al final has tenido suerte –

Tashigi miraba al espadachín, furiosa. Sabía que tenía razón, y él se negaba a admitirlo. Pero no iba a dejar las cosas así, él había roto aquel trato, así que iba a pagar por lo que había hecho. La capitana ya se imaginaba desenvainando a _Wado Ichimonji_ para admirarla.

\- Voy a cobrarme mi parte del trato, te lo aseguro, Roronoa –

Zoro empezó a estirarse, ajeno a lo que decía su compañera. En aquello momentos se sentía liviano e increíblemente ágil. Su cuerpo no era brutalmente fuerte, pero notaba bastante potencia en él. Aunque volvía a pensar que su mayor característica era su fragilidad, no podía llevarlo al límite en aquellos momentos, pero estaba seguro que podía llegar a ser increíblemente rápido.

\- Como sea, tengo ganas de beber algo, vamos a algún bar –

El ánimo de Zoro había mejorado considerablemente, al contrario de lo que le sucedía a Tashigi, pero ella, por lo menos, albergaba la esperanza de poder juguetear con sus espadas. No le replicó nada al espadachín, simplemente comenzó a seguirle cuando éste se puso en marcha. La capitana estaba tan desanimada que apenas se había dado cuenta que Zoro no sabía ni a dónde se dirigía, estaban perdidos.

\- ¿¡Cómo puedes perderte con la de letreros que hay indicando constantemente todo, _baka!? –_

\- N-no me he perdido… sólo tenía ganas de caminar entre las tiendas –

\- Ya, claro –

Zoro le dedicó una intensa mirada a Tashigi, la chica le había dado donde más le dolía. Además, se dio cuenta de que su excusa era increíblemente estúpida, todo el mundo sabía que cuando le apetecía beber, no se andaba con rodeos.

\- Bueno, _onna kaige_ , si tan bien te orientas, adelante –

\- Por supuesto que me oriento bien, así que sígueme –

\- Ma-maldita – masculló Zoro entre dientes.

La capitana había vuelto a burlarse de él, como otras tantas veces. El espadachín la siguió, mientras caminaba prácticamente junto a ella. Decidió no darle más vueltas, lo suyo con la orientación era una batalla perdida desde siempre. Estaba deseando poder llegar a algún bar, sentarse cómodamente y beber algo bien frío que le aliviase ese intenso calor. Volvió a mirar el vestido, no entendía por qué lo llevaba puesto en aquellos momentos, si ya tenía un traje de baño de su talla. Se paró en seco y tiró del extremo inferior hacia arriba, para quitárselo. Tashigi, al no notar su presencia, se giró y vio cómo se quitaba rápidamente la pieza de tela, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto.

\- ¡Pero se puede saber qué haces! –

\- Quitarme esto, hace mucho calor –

\- ¿¡Quién te ha dado permiso para quitártelo!? –

\- ¿AH? ¿Permiso? Hace un calor horrible, no necesito tu permiso –

\- P-p-pero… ¡es mi cuerpo! –

\- Y tú estás en el mío, sin pasar calor, ¡yo solo llevo un bañador, nada de camisetas ni cosas raras! –

\- P-p-p-pero… -

\- Vamos, ¡es un parque acuático! Y este traje de baño es normal –

\- Oh Dios… e-está bien, está bien –

Tashigi se sentía aún más abatida. Envidiaba la soltura con la que Zoro se desenvolvía en su cuerpo, la naturalidad con la que caminaba, sin que nada le afectase. Ella, en aquella situación, estaría muerta de estrés. Le aterrorizaba enseñar tanta piel, que el resto del mundo pudiera observarla. Ella aceptaba y amaba su cuerpo, pero eso no significaba que le gustase exhibirlo, y así era. De repente, vio cómo Zoro se paraba en seco, seguramente era para evitar perderse de nuevo.

\- Oi, _onna_ , tengo un problema –

\- Tranquilo, ahora mismo vuelvo a guiarte –

\- ¡Ese no es el problema, maldita! –

Tashigi se cruzó de brazos, frente a él, y le miró escéptica, mientras enarcaba una ceja. Lucía completamente feliz, se había salido con la suya de ir por ahí luciendo el bikini nuevo, aliviando parte de ese horrible calor, ¿Qué era lo que quería ahora?

\- Ahh… ¿Ahora qué, Roronoa? A este paso no vamos a llegar nunca –

\- Tengo un problema con esto – susurró el espadachín mientras se señala el pecho.

Tashigi dio un leve bote, le cogió de la muñeca derecha y tiró de él hacia un extremo de la calle, buscando un callejón donde pudieran pasar más desapercibidos.

\- ¿¡Pero qué problema vas a tener, eh!? ¡Tú déjalas quietas, ignóralas, como si no existieran! –

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡¿Crees que no lo he intentado?! Desde que me cambiaste de ropa esto es muy incómodo, a cada paso que doy se mueven demasiado –

-¿Quieres parar de quejarte? ¡Yo también tengo problemas dentro de tu cuerpo! –

\- Pues no te oigo quejarte, _onna_ –

\- T-t-t-t-todos… no somos tan atrevidos como tú – susurró Tashigi, profundamente avergonzada.

\- ¿Y tu problema cuál es? Yo te ayudo con el tuyo, y tú me ayudas con el mío –

La capitana era incapaz de mirarle. Se llevó las manos al rostro y lo enterró entre ellas. No quería decir nada, pero había algo que llevaba increpándole casi desde el principio. Trataba de alejarlo de su mente, de no centrarse en ello, pero era incapaz de ignorarlo. Aunque no quería admitirlo, agradecía que Zoro sacase aquel tema, aquel relacionado con determinadas incomodidades fisiológicas.

\- Y-yo… -

\- Oh, vamos, ¿Otra vez igual? –

\- Yo… -

\- ¿Quieres decirlo de una maldita vez? –

\- ¡Esto es incómodo! ¡Cuelga! ¡Se mueve para los lados! – gritó Tashigi, alterada, mientras señalaba su entrepierna- ¡Ya, ya lo dije! ¿Contento? –

\- ¿Eso es todo? –

\- ¿Yo podría decir lo mismo de lo tuyo, no? –

Zoro enarcó una ceja y rodo sus ojos desde el cuerpo en el que se encontraba hasta el suyo propio, repetidas veces.

\- Agárrala y colócala bien –

\- ¡ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A AGARRAR ESO! – le gritó Tashigi mientras se abalanzaba sobre él y zarandeaba sus hombros.

\- No muerde, no tiene dientes –

\- ¡ME DA IGUAL, NO LO PIENSO TOCAR! –

Zoro se alejó de Tashigi, y se apoyó sobre una pared cercana. No veía tanto drama, a él no le importaba que ella se acomodase dentro de su cuerpo. Prefería que tocase su miembro con total libertad antes que sus espadas. Pero podía entender que se debía a la personalidad tímida de la capitana, esa era seguramente una línea muy difícil de cruzar para ella. Quería continuar para llegar lo antes posible a un bar, pero necesitaba que su pecho no se moviera constantemente de aquella manera, sentir una buena sujeción como cuando llevaba el bañador.

\- Oi, ya sé qué hacer –

\- No sé si quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decirme… –

\- Tú me atas esto más fuerte, y yo la coloco en su sitio – dijo con simpleza el espadachín mientras se señalaba la parte superior del bikini.

Tashigi pensaba que aquello era horrible, que podía morirse si volvían a sentir un contacto tan íntimo y cercano, sin contar que sería la mano de su propio cuerpo la que agarrase _eso_. Se había propuesto mantenerse alejada todo lo posible de Zoro, pero las circunstancias lo estaban impidiendo. Llevaba un rato sintiéndose extraña, increíblemente alterada, acalorada y nerviosa, y la proposición de Zoro no la tranquilizaba, en absoluto. Intentaba buscar alguna alternativa mejor, pero tenía que admitir que era la mejor idea dentro de sus limitadas posibilidades.

\- Oh Dios… e-está bien, Roronoa, está bien – contestó la chica mientras se acercaba a él – Déjame primero, esto es demasiado raro para mí. Vamos a ese callejón, allí habrá menos curiosos –

La capitana caminó a la cabeza, seguida del espadachín. Se adentraron unos metros en el interior de un estrecho callejón, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Tashigi empezó a frotarse las manos, nerviosa. Sólo tenía que recoger un poco de cuerda en su bikini, hacer un fuerte nudo y listo. Se puso justo detrás de Zoro y miró su cuerpo desde aquella perspectiva. Su larga melena azabache cubría su espalda, llegando hasta su cintura. La retiró suavemente hacia el lado izquierdo, dejando la parte posterior de su cuerpo al descubierto. Agarró la fina cuerda, deshizo el nudo y empezó a tirar suavemente. Observó la tira marcándose discretamente en su piel y paró al ver el surco que dejaba. Hizo una lazada perfecta. El espadachín parecía estar de acuerdo, no decía ninguna palabra. Quedaba la cuerda superior. Desató el lazo, y se dispuso a repetir la acción. No podía dejar de pensar en aquello como algo extraño, incluso un poco incómodo. Su cuerpo, y ella fuera de él. Pero no quería admitir que la situación, por rara que fuese, incluso le excitaba. Zoro le atraía desde el primer momento, y lo había confirmado en Punk Hazard, al reencontrarse con él. Compartir una situación tan particular, íntima y personal con el espadachín no hacía más que estrechar sus lazos, recrudecer sus sentimientos. Su corazón se aceleraba al ver los gestos del espadachín producidos por su propio rostro, las posturas que él ejecutaba dentro de su cuerpo. Estaba increíblemente confusa, ¿se sentía atraída de su propio contenedor en esa situación? ¿Se moría por Zoro incluso sin que tuviera su apariencia personal? Intentaba controlar el temblor de sus dedos, no quería que él se percatase de que estaba increíblemente nerviosa. Tiró de la cuerda, esta vez con más fuerza, hasta tensarla bastante. Volvió a anudarla, y se alejó del espadachín, afectada de nuevo por sus pensamientos.

\- Esto es ya otra cosa –

Zoro se dio la vuelta, contento por la sujeción. Tashigi le observó, y se murió de vergüenza al ver su pecho tan señalado y llamativo. Había sido una mala idea apretar tanto, después de todo. A cualquiera se le iría la vista y no podría sopórtalo, se sentía increíblemente incómoda cuando la gente la observaba, cuando miraba su llamativo cuerpo, porque no soportaba precisamente eso, ser sólo un trozo de carne. Era una persona con sentimientos, aspiraciones y razones para vivir. Sentía que volvía a ponerse filosófica, y eso no era precisamente lo que necesitaba, todavía quedaba la peor parte. No quería aquello, le alteraba demasiado, pero era increíblemente incómodo caminar así, sin contar que acrecentaba su estrés.

-Bueno, qué, ¿Te echo una _mano_? – preguntó Zoro con sorna, dándole un doble sentido a la frase que a la capitana no le sentó nada bien.

\- ¿Te crees gracioso, Roronoa? Vamos... v-vamos... mientras antes empecemos, antes terminaremos –

Tashigi se apoyó sobre la pared, y se caló la gorra todo lo que pudo. Agarraba la visera con fuerza, ya no podía disimular el tembleque de sus dedos. Ya no le importaba lo más mínimo que Zoro se diese cuenta cuánto le afectaba estar dentro de su cuerpo, cuánto le desestabilizaba, sólo quería sentirse lo más cómoda posible mientras durase el intercambio. Apretaba sus ojos con fuerzas, si apenas podía controlar su cuerpo teniéndole cerca, no quería ni imaginar qué sucedería al ver su mano al entrar en contacto con su piel.

Aunque Zoro estaba más relajado que ella, los mismos pensamientos pervertidos rondaban por su cabeza. Era lo más pintoresco que había vivido nunca, y se sentía confundido por sentir que aquello le estaba gustando. Se colocó a la izquierda de la capitana, y se frotó las manos con creciente nerviosismo. Definitivamente, era extraño lo que iba a hacer, iba a agarrar su propio miembro desde una perspectiva totalmente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado, desde el cuerpo de otra persona. Espiró aire con fuerza, y dirigió su mano izquierda hacia la gomilla del bañador. Tiró delicadamente de la prenda, e introdujo la mano en el interior del pantalón, tanteando la zona. Avanzó a ciegas a través de su entrepierna, hasta que rozó su miembro con los dedos. Lo atrapó con la mano, y tiró de él hacia arriba.

Automáticamente, un leve gemido, más parecido a un quejido, salió de entre los labios de Tashigi, de los labios del cuerpo del espadachín. Tenía la boca increíblemente seca, era incapaz de tragar aunque fuese un poco de saliva. Los latidos de su corazón se habían disparado de nuevo, y resonaban fuertemente sobre su pecho, delatándola. Era una sensación increíblemente extraña, al igual que excitante. Notó un creciente calor, y la sangre acelerarse por sus venas, dirigiéndose hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Se agolpaba violentamente en su miembro, lo que provocó que en apenas unos segundos apareciese una tamaña erección.

-P-pero... ¡Qué e-es esto! –

De buenas a primeras, Zoro se encontraba rodeando entre sus dedos su grueso miembro erecto, o más bien habría que decir el miembro de Tashigi, en aquellos momentos le pertenecía sólo a ella. Alzó la vista, y miró hacia la chica, que había bajado sus brazos, dejando su enrojecido rostro a la vista. Aunque Zoro se había excitado muchas veces en su vida, jamás había llevado a su cuerpo a semejante estado, como había sido capaz de hacerlo ella. Con apenas el roce de sus dedos, había logrado despertar aquella erección, lo que le hacía preguntarse, ¿Hasta qué punto era todo totalmente nuevo para Tashigi? ¿Esa era su primera experiencia sexual? Y lo que era más extraño, ¿La estaba viviendo dentro del cuerpo de otra persona? Numerosos y sucios pensamientos volvieron a cruzar vertiginosamente por su cabeza, llevaba tiempo intentando resistirlos, mantenerse estoico en esa situación, pero estaba cada vez más y más cerca del lado oscuro, adentrándose en el mundo del desenfreno. Ya apenas le importaba ser un pervertido como Sanji, lo que quería en aquellos momentos era sacarle el máximo partido a aquel extraño y excitante escenario.

Sin volver a decir palabra alguna, pasó directamente a la acción. Él conocía mejor que nadie su propio cuerpo, sabía dónde tocar exactamente y a qué velocidad para morir de placer. Apretó su mano con fuerza y empezó a deslizarla suavemente hacia abajo y hacia arriba. El cuerpo que habitaba en aquellos momentos, el de Tashigi, estaba en el mismo estado. Notaba sus piernas débiles, y, de nuevo, su entrepierna completamente húmeda. Excitarse de aquella manera también era nuevo para él, nunca jamás se había excitado dentro de otro cuerpo que no fuese el suyo. Notaba las palpitaciones de su sexo, cada vez más frecuentes, la inmensa sensibilidad de sus senos. Aunque lo que estaba haciendo le excitaba, lo que le apetecía realmente era poder darse placer a sí mismo y aliviar aquella tormentosa carga.

De repente, notó cómo Tashigi agarraba su muñeca con fuerza, impidiendo que pudiera seguir moviéndola. Se encontraba totalmente colapsada, parecía vivir una auténtica lucha interna. Evitaba mirarle a los ojos a toda costa, que su vidriosa mirada se encontrase con la suya. Zoro no lograba terminar de entender por qué le excitaba tanto aquello, porque en realidad a quien tenía en frente era a su propio cuerpo. Pero era consciente de que no era él, la postura, los gestos, podía adivinar perfectamente que era ella. Sacó su mano del interior del bañador, se soltó de la capitana, y apoyó ambas palmas de las manos sobre el muro, a los dos lados de la cabeza de la chica, coartando su espacio vital. Tashigi, ante aquel gesto, giró su cabeza y dio de golpe con su dura y lasciva mirada. Le era imposible resistirse, ella también había pasado una línea invisible y no podía volver hacia atrás. Empezó a respirar más entrecortadamente y entreabrió sus labios. Necesitaba sentirle sobre ella, el roce de su piel, de su boca contra la suya. Ambos debieron pensar lo mismo, pues en ese mismo instante se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro, hasta fundir por completo sus bocas en un excitante beso.


	7. Mi parte del trato

Así, de aquella manera, olvidaban por completo el intercambio de cuerpos. Conformaban un único ser, no podían diferenciar dónde terminaba y empezaba cada uno. Con sus bocas abiertas hasta el extremo, se besaban profundamente, amparados por la sombra de aquel estrecho callejón. Zoro aún apoyaba sus manos en la pared, y aunque disfrutaba delimitando el espacio de la capitana como haría un depredador, le gustaba más la idea de terminar cazándola por completo. Levantó las manos y las llevó hacia su bañador, para tirar de la tela hacia sí mismo. Ese movimiento atraía peligrosamente a Tashigi hacia él, aproximando sus cuerpos de la misma manera que se había acercado sus bocas.

La capitana, que se había abandonado a aquella placentera sensación, imitaba los movimientos del espadachín. Extendió los brazos y agarró la fina cintura de su compañero, con fuerza. Seguía notando la imponente erección que tenía entre sus piernas, que no amenazaba ni lo más mínimo con bajar, es más, la notaba cada vez más dura, caliente y palpitante. Sentía unos incontrolables y confusos deseos de quitarse la poca ropa que tenía, y utilizar el sexo que ahora le correspondía. Fantaseaba con la idea de penetrar su propio cuerpo mientras lo sentía el espadachín en primera persona.

Separaron sus labios para tomar una bocanada de aire, y se miraron con auténtica lujuria. Parecía no importarles ni el lugar, ni la circunstancia, en aquellos momentos estaban cegados por el deseo. Contra todo pronóstico, Tashigi tomó el brazo izquierdo de Zoro, y le obligo a girarse, de manera que su erección rozaba intensamente con el trasero del espadachín. Pero eso no era lo que pretendía, ella quería tocar su propio cuerpo estando él dentro, ver sus reacciones. Introdujo su mano derecha en el interior de la braguita del bikini, de manera directa. Le sorprendió ver que Zoro se encontraba igual o más excitado que ella. No le gustaba admitirlo, ni siquiera para ella misma, pero de todas las veces que su cuerpo se había excitado, aquella era la más fuerte sin lugar a dudas. Sus dedos resbalaban con una facilidad pasmosa. La entrepierna, propiedad en aquellos momentos del espadachín, estaba tan húmeda que podría lubricar sin problemas. Bajó aún más su mano hasta que su índice rozó el abultado clítoris, que había duplicado su tamaño. Sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, cómo moverlo para dejar a Zoro indefenso y a su merced.

Comenzó a frotar sus dedos acompasadamente, y con rapidez. De los labios del espadachín brotó un quejicoso gemido. Aquello era como magia, sólo había rozado estratégicamente su entrepierna, y con eso había sido suficiente para desestabilizarle. Destensó su cuerpo, y notó como la chica lo cargaba parcialmente mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos. Definitivamente, no lo hacía al azar, sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo para disfrutar al máximo. Después de todo, parecía que algo de experiencia sexual si tenía.

No podía dejar que ella lo hiciese todo, necesitaba tener también sus manos ocupadas. Se recuperó parcialmente de la impresión inicial, y aunque aquella sensación placentera casi le nublaba el sentido por completo, se vio con la suficiente fuerza e iniciativa para dar el paso. Extendió su mano izquierda y la puso detrás de su espalda. Tanteó a ciegas, y como pudo, la zona, en búsqueda de la entrepierna de Tashigi, la que en realidad le pertenecía a él. No le fue difícil, su erección era tan firme que se hacía notar rápidamente. Introdujo la mano en el interior de la tela, y con dificultad, agarró su miembro. La postura era increíblemente incómoda, pero en ese estado podía hacer lo que se propusiese. Con dificultad, empezó a maniobrar, a frotar hacia arriba y hacia abajo con mayor intensidad y frecuencia.

Tashigi no podía evitar que los gemidos se escapasen de entre sus labios. Aunque el roce era burdo y la postura no era la más práctica, la situación sí era enloquecedoramente excitante. Tenía que admitirlo, era la primera, y seguramente la únicamente vez en su vida que iba a sentir en su propia piel cómo era tener un orgasmo dentro del cuerpo de un hombre. Pasaron los minutos entre ellos, tan absortos en el placer de la carne, que no se dieron cuenta de que algo sucedía a su alrededor.

\- ¿Habéis encontrado algo, chicos? –

\- Por aquí nada, jefe –

\- Seguid buscando, no pueden estar muy lejos –

Las fuertes pisadas de un grupo de hombres, sacaron a Tashigi y a Zoro de su propia burbuja, de la peor y más irritante de las maneras. Estaban tan cerca que las sombras que proyectaban sobre el suelo se filtraban en el estrecho y angosto callejón, hasta llegar a sus pies. Pararon bruscamente, permanecieron estáticos durante unos segundos, y cuando se percataron de la magnitud de la situación se separaron con rapidez y torpeza. Se colocaron la ropa, la cual tenían casi quitada, incluso Tashigi, en un arranque, colocó en su sitio su aún erecto y palpitante miembro, con el cuidado de que no asomase nada hacia el exterior.

\- Mierda, será mejor que nos vayamos, seguro que nos buscan a nosotros –

\- ¿¡Q-qué!? P-pero si no hemos hecho nada, Roronoa –

\- ¿Tú crees? Nuestras apariencias y nuestra forma de actuar no inspiran confianza, estoy seguro que quieren saber, al menos, que ha ocurrido exactamente –

Tashigi no contestó, sabía perfectamente que el espadachín tenía razón. En una situación tan extraña, estando de servicio, ella hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, al menos informarse. Tenían suerte de que el callejón tuviese doble salida, por lo que se precipitaron, con presteza, al lado contrario. Miraron hacia los lados, y se tranquilizaron al ver que en esa calle no había ningún tipo de vigilancia.

\- Vamos, caminemos con normalidad, aquí no destacaremos –

La capitana asintió en silencio, salió junto a él prudentemente del callejón, y lideró la marcha, no era nada conveniente perderse en una situación así. Una vez pasada la sensación de peligro, lo que sentía en aquellos momentos era una increíble frustración y amargura, tanto, que notaba cómo la sangre había dejado de agolparse en su miembro, que estaba indiscutiblemente flácido en esos momentos. Pero el sentimiento de frustración no duró mucho tiempo, casi al instante, tornó en una increíble vergüenza, no podía asimilar lo que había estado haciendo, hasta dónde había estado a punto de llegar. Lo mirase por donde lo mirase, aquello la atormentaba. Era su archienemigo, se la tenía jurada. Su trabajo era perseguirle, darle justicia y arrebatarle sus espadas, no encontrarse con él y dar rienda suelta a un encuentro amoroso. Porque ella no sentía nada por él, o al menos no lo suficiente para entregarle su cuerpo, o como pudiera interpretarse eso en aquella situación tan especial.

\- Q-qué hemos hecho… Roronoa. N-no… eso no ha sido verdad… –

Zoro podía entenderla perfectamente, pero él no era tan drástico con sus decisiones ni se atormentaba tanto. Era cierto que habían empezado con mal pie, que pertenecían a dos esferas opuestas entre sí, incluso que su parecido temprano con Kuina le había dado mala espina, pero en esos momentos había terminado por admitir que, a pesar de que podía resultar irritante, su presencia también le atraía de una manera alarmante. Había sido plenamente consciente de lo que había estado haciendo un rato antes, y si algo le atormentaba en aquellos momentos, era precisamente no haber llegado hasta el final.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo que no ha sido real? Tanto como los gemidos que salían de tu garganta – le susurró con fiereza Zoro, que estaba de puntillas junto a ella.

\- Q-qué dices, ¡Para! – replicó Tashigi, que seguía igual de avergonzada.

\- ¿Por qué lo niegas, ah? Si no hubiera sido por esos tipos habrías llegado hasta el final, y luego qué, ¿Lo habrías seguido negando? –

\- ¡T-t-t-t-te he dicho que p-p-p-p-pares! –

La capitana estaba increíblemente alterada, no podía escuchar ni siquiera una palabra de su boca, sabía que terminaría dándole la razón. Suficiente era ese debate interno que tenía desde hacía tanto tiempo, como para admitir de golpe aquello. Necesitaba tiempo, y el espadachín se lo estaba quitando. Jugueteaba con ella, la provocaba como siempre solía hacer, pero esta vez con un tema demasiado íntimo y personal.

\- ¿Estás segura? Te veo muy nerviosa –

Necesitaba pararle los pies como fuera, seguir manteniendo la distancia entre ambos o incluso en su estado más racional pasaría esa línea de no retorno. Era una oficial de la marina, capitana, ni aunque fuera en su tiempo libre podía implicarse hasta la médula con un pirata.

\- Tú… debes cumplir tu parte –

Tashigi dejó de agazaparse, y se encaró al espadachín, que quedó momentáneamente descolocado.

\- Mi parte… ¿De qué exactamente? –

\- No te hagas el despistado, tú incumpliste tu parte, viste lo que había debajo del vestido, así que me corresponde admirar tus espadas –

\- ¡De ninguna manera! Yo no lo hice, fue esa mujer –

\- ¡Ya hemos hablado sobre eso! Me da igual cómo empezase, ¡No hiciste nada para resistirte! –

\- N-no… no te pienso dejar tocar MIS espadas –

\- ¡Entonces le diré a todo el mundo que eres un pervertido! –

\- ¡No soy un pervertido, _onna! –_

\- Miraste debajo de mi ropa, ¡Cumple tu promesa, Roronoa! –

Las tornas se habían cambiado para Zoro. Justo antes había llevado las riendas de aquella conversación, pero en esos momentos se encontraba a merced de la capitana. Sabía que tenía razón, había incumplido su parte del trato casi deliberadamente. Él no había comenzado nada, pero tampoco había opuesto resistencia para evitarlo, había sentido demasiada curiosidad.

\- Demonios… mujer. Está bien, ¡está bien! Sólo un momento, y bajo mi estricta supervisión… y mientras me tomo una buena botella de _sake_ –

\- ¡Vamos, a lo lejos hay un bar! – dijo Tashigi, visiblemente entusiasmada.

La capitana reanudó la marcha, con tanta alegría, que casi olvidó la desazón de la interrupción en el callejón. No se negaba que hubiera sido interesante llegar hasta el final, pero tres _Meitou_ eran tres _Meitou._ Aquella era una oportunidad de oro para familiarizarse con las espadas que pensaba poseería en un futuro. Por el contrario, Zoro se encontraba doblemente abatido. Aún sentía la frustración de la interrupción, y además la furia por tener que ceder a la hora de dejarle sus armas. Aunque era receloso con sus propiedades más preciadas, y le incomodaba la idea de que Tashigi tuviese como objetivo en la vida arrebatárselas, sabía que bajo esas circunstancias podía confiar en ella. No se las quitaría a menos que le ganase en un duelo justo, y siendo claros, una maniática de las espadas iba a tratarlas con más cuidado que a su propia vida.

En apenas unos minutos terminaron de recorrer la concurrida calle. Al final de ésta, se encontraba de nuevo la zona del parque acuático. La mañana había avanzado bastante, el parque de atracciones tenía el aforo completo a esas horas. Había gente por todos lados, muchos de ellos ya iniciaban la hora de la comida, por lo que Zoro y Tashigi se apresuraron para coger un buen sitio en el bar. Era un lugar elegante, de un inmaculado color blanco. Tenía dos zonas visiblemente diferenciadas, por un lado el restaurante, y por el otro la zona de copas. Aunque la hora de comer estaba cerca, lo que más le interesaba a Zoro era beber, así que sin perderse, siendo esto toda una proeza para él, se adentró en la zona de copas. Era sin ninguna duda la parte más sofisticada del local, bajo sus pies tenían un suave césped de un verde intenso, y en el centro de la zona una enorme piscina _jacuzzi_ donde la gente tomaba sus copas mientras charlaba amigablemente. En uno de los extremos del recito, había una coqueta cabaña donde se servían las bebidas, y esparcidas aleatoriamente por el lugar, incontables camas y _puffs_ de agua.

\- ¡Waou! ¡Este sitio es espectacular! ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Tashigi, increíblemente sorprendida, era la primera vez que visitaba un lugar tan sofisticado y de alto nivel.

\- Es un sitio para beber, sólo eso. Espero que la bebida sea fuerte, nada de tonterías como las que hay por todas partes –

\- Qué rudo eres, Roronoa. Habrá de todo, sólo hay que preguntar –

Zoro refunfuñaba, además de todo lo que había sucedido, había dado a parar a un lugar para nada acorde con lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Le gustaban los antros oscuros, viejos, no aquel sitio para gente del estilo del _ero cook_.

\- ¡Buenas, pareja! ¿Estáis buscando sitio? Tenemos muchas camas disponibles todavía – Intervino un amable camarero, que llevaba un bañador de color blanco y una pajarita al cuello.

\- ¿¡Pa-pa-pa-pareja!? – Dijeron los dos espadachines al unísono, alejándose el uno del otro - ¿¡Cama!? –

Zoro y Tashigi volvían a repetir sus errores. De nuevo, justo al abrir la boca, asustaron por completo al camarero que tenían delante. Sus extrañas poses, acompañadas de unas voces totalmente opuestas a la de los cuerpos en los que se encontraban, asustaban a cualquiera.

\- Y-yo… ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! N-no quería ofenderles…-

Tashigi se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano izquierda, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Habían vuelto a precipitarse de manera absurda. Eran dos, por eso eran una pareja, y las camas… eran de agua, los asientos del lugar.

\- ¡P-perdón! ¡Perdón! E-es que no estamos acostumbrados a un lugar tan sofisticado como este… s-sí, estamos buscando un lugar para sentarnos y tomar algo –

\- Algo muy fuerte, _sake_ fuerte – intervino escuetamente Zoro.

El camarero tragó saliva ruidosamente. Aunque Tashigi se había disculpado efusivamente, había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar. Tenía frente a él un hombre de apariencia monstruosa, amenazante, de un carácter amable y una voz femenina, y una mujer hermosa de aspecto frágil con una postura amenazante y una voz profunda e intimidante. Veía gente extraña y extravagante a diario, pero ellos dos acababan de liderar la lista. Deseoso de despacharlos con rapidez, los escoltó hasta el sitio más cercano.

\- S-s-seguidme… p-por favor –

Zoro y Tashigi llegaron hasta una cama de agua de tamaño pequeño, rodeada de algunos _puffs._ La capitana se dejó caer sobre el lecho de agua, totalmente sorprendida de que existiese un objeto así. El espadachín, por el contrario, se puso de cuclillas junto a uno de los _puffs,_ se llevó la mano izquierda a la barbilla y empezó a observar los peces que nadaban por dentro.

\- ¿Q-qué desean tomar? –

\- Pues… yo quiero un té helado, y él una botella de _sake –_

\- ¿E-él? –

\- E-ella… ella, ¡perdona de nuevo! – dijo Tashigi con una risilla nerviosa entre los dientes.

\- Oi, ¿Cómo comen los peces de dentro? Y el _sake_ que sea el más fuerte del lugar-

\- A-ahora mismo lo traigo –

El camarero salió corriendo, dejando a los dos espadachines solos de nuevo. En aquellos momentos, Zoro se levantó y se sentó de golpe sobre el _puff_ que había estado observando, mientras seguía mirando, con curiosidad, los peces que nadaban por dentro.

\- Ese idiota me ha ignorado –

\- Es lógico, resultas increíblemente aterrador –

\- Y tú increíblemente cómica –

\- Ahh – Suspiró Tashigi – Creo que es la primera vez en la que vamos a estar de acuerdo en algo -

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, el camarero apareció casi al instante con una bandeja. Delante de la cama de agua había una mesita baja donde depositar las bebidas, y justo sobre ella el empleado dejó un vaso de té helado adornado con una rodaja de limón, hierbabuena y una pajita de color negro y una botella de aspecto viejo, algo empolvada, acompañada de un par de vasos con aspecto de platillo para beber el _sake._

\- S-son 200.000 _berries._ 30.000 _berries_ por el té helado y 170.000 _berries_ por la botella de _sake_ gran reserva –

\- ¿¡CO-CO-CO-CÓMO!? – Gritaron los dos espadachines al unísono - ¡ESO ES UN ABUSO! –

\- T-tenemos ahí nuestra tabla de precios, es común en todo el recinto… ¿Tenían constancia de eso? –

Zoro y Tashigi se abalanzaron sobre el documento que había sobre la mesa, y de la sorpresa, sus ojos casi se salieron de las cuencas. Todo era desorbitadamente caro, había que pagar incluso por un vaso de agua. El espadachín se llevó la mano izquierda a su rostro, le había sentado aquello como un jarro de agua fría. Intentó serenarse de nuevo para dejar de llamar la atención, y para ello necesitaba la botella de _sake._ Se dijo una y otra vez que no era algo frecuente, que por una vez en la vida no pasaba nada.

\- Demonios, esto es una estafa, ¿ah? – Masculló al camarero mientras se levantaba e introducía su mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos del bañador de Tashigi, en realidad suyo – Maldita sea… me voy a dejar la asignación en una maldita botella de _sake –_

Tashigi se sentía igual de impresionada, pero le avergonzaba ser tan efusiva como él. No estaba de acuerdo con la política del lugar, pero consideraba que había sido un fallo suyo pedir antes de mirar la carta de precios. Sin decir nada y con el semblante entristecido, tomó su vestido, que estaba sobre el _puff_ y sacó un pequeño monedero donde guardaba su dinero.

\- Mi asignación como oficial no es tanta en realidad… 30.000 _berries_ por el té helado… -

Los dos espadachines entregaron el dinero, a pesar de todo el dolor de sus corazones. Ese era el lado negativo de los parques de atracciones, todo dentro de ellos, incluso una simple bebida, salía por un precio desorbitado. Ahora podían entender por qué Sanji había cocinado los _bento_ y los subordinados del G5 habían llevado una cocina portátil.

\- S-si… necesitáis algo… -

\- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! – dijo un poco más animada Tashigi, intentando suavizar la situación.

El camarero se fue con rapidez, y volvió a dejarlos completamente solos. La capitana, antes de sentarse de nuevo, tomó su vaso y dio un buen sorbo a la pajita, tenía una sed increíble. Por su parte, Zoro tomó la botella, y sin ni siquiera fijarse en los vasos, bebió directamente de ella, mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el _puff_ de nuevo. Tashigi no pudo evitar dejar salir una mueca, justo delante de ella podía ver cómo su cuerpo, con una postura descuidada, con las piernas totalmente abiertas y la espalda arqueada, bebía con fruición directamente de una botella de _sake,_ tanto así, que podía ver un reguero de líquido salir de la comisura de sus labios y perderse entre sus senos. Alzó la vista, mirando a su alrededor, y dio un pequeño bote al ver cómo la gente empezaba a fijarse de ellos. Zoro llamaba demasiado la atención estando dentro de su cuerpo, podía ver cómo los ojos de varios tipos miraban su cuerpo de manera lasciva.

\- Oye, Roronoa, compórtate dentro de mi cuerpo, ¿Es que no ves que estás llamando la atención de esos tipejos? – le susurró la capitana desde su posición.

Zoro despegó los labios de la botella y se limpió los restos de _sake_ con el dorso de su mano izquierda a la par que enarcaba una ceja. Él, por supuesto, no tenía tanta agudeza en ese sentido, y no se percataba de nada.

\- Oi, _nee-chan_ , ¿Qué hace una chica tan explosiva como tú con un pringado como ese? – dijo de repente un hombre que se había acercado peligrosamente hasta Zoro, mientras le dedicaba un gesto de desprecio a Tashigi.

\- ¿Ah? –

\- Vente con nosotros, preciosa, una chica como tú necesita de emociones fuertes, y yo te puedo dar lo que buscas –

Justo después de terminar su frase, extendió su mano para agarrar el brazo de Zoro, pero éste se adelantó a su movimiento, esquivándolo. Alzó la vista, totalmente serio, y sus penetrantes ojos atemorizaron al tipo que tenía delante. Seguidamente, desenvainó la espada de la capitana y le apuntó con ella.

\- No me interesa la compañía de basura como tú –

La increíble y para nada esperable voz de Zoro, dentro del cuerpo de Tashigi, acompañado de aquel movimiento amenazador, espantó al hombre de actitud chulesca. La capitana miraba la escena aún con el vaso en la mano, lanzó un leve suspiro, y lo dejó sobre la mesa. A eso era exactamente a lo que se refería, aunque por lo menos tenía que admitir que Zoro zanjaba los asuntos de manera tajante y con presteza.

\- Ah, como sea, ha llegado mi momento – intervino la chica, que había empezado a frotarse las manos.

\- Sólo un minuto por espada, ¿entendido? –

\- Sí, sí, lo que digas – contestó vagamente Tashigi, que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía su compañero – Creo que voy a empezar por _Wado Ichimonji_ , es la primera de tus _Meitou_ con la que tuve contacto –

Zoro tenía los brazos cruzados, y aún sostenía la botella de _sake._ No le gustaba en absoluto que nadie tocase sus espadas, y menos la espada de Kuina. Aunque desde su perspectiva, era, de nuevo, algo extraño, su cuerpo era el que estaba desenvainando el arma. No pudo evitar imaginar el cuerpo de Tashigi haciendo exactamente eso, en vez del suyo propio. Se preguntó si en otras circunstancias, en las que Kuina no hubiese muerto, sería tan parecida a ella de adulta.

\- ¡Qué _suguha_ tan bello! No me canso de admirarlo – intervino la capitana, que admiraba el acabado de la espada – Entiendo que ahora en el Nuevo Mundo tengas otra espada, pero, ¿Cómo un pringado muerto de hambre como eras tú podía tener una espada tan magnífica en el _East Blue_? –

\- ¡YO NO ERA UN PRINGADO, _ONNA!_ ¡Y TAMPOCO ME MORÍA DE HAMBRE! ¡HASTA TÚ HABÍAS OIDO HABLAR DE MÍ! – Le gritó el espadachín, que se desesperaba cuando ella intentaba burlarse de él, aunque no quería admitir que más de una vez había pasado varios días sin comer hasta que se unió a la tripulación – Eso a ti no te importa –

\- Pues la verdad es que no… pero seguro que tiene que ver algo con esa amiga tuya –

Tashigi contestó, distraída, y eso enfureció aún más a Zoro. En aquellos momentos se preguntaba cómo podía gustarle, hasta el punto de entregarse, una persona así. Pero tenía que admitir que esa actitud en realidad sí le atraía, aunque no le gustase ser el centro de los dardos que lanzaba en aquellos momentos la capitana. Era cálida y dulce pero con un punto tan mordaz que le resultaba irresistiblemente atractivo.

\- La legendaria espada, _Sushui –_ exclamó Tashigi, maravillada, mientras desenvainaba la siguiente arma – Es muy pesada, Roronoa… seguro que también es increíblemente poderosa –

\- Ah –

\- Seguramente no lo sepas, pero perteneció a un legendario samurái, ¡que cortó la cabeza de un dragón! – Comenzó a explicarle la chica – Por supuesto, eso será una leyenda, no existen los dragones –

\- Ya… si tú lo dices – Dijo vagamente Zoro, que en aquellos momentos recordaba cómo le había cortado la cabeza a un dragón en Punk Hazard. Le resultaba irónico, porque ella había estado más cerca de un dragón de lo que nunca jamás hubiese pensado.

\- N-no sabía si hacer esto… pero… _Sandai Kitetsu… -_

\- ¡Para! ¡Sabes que está maldita! – Gritó el espadachín, atorado por la bebida.

Zoro se levantó de golpe de su sitio, intentando evitar por todos los medios que Tashigi desenvainase la espada. Ella no tenía ni idea de cuán sanguinaria podía ser, sin contar que la maldición podría volverse contra la chica en apenas un instante. Pero el espadachín tardó demasiado tiempo, y no pudo evitar que la capitana desenvainase su arma. Un aura oscura empezó a cubrirla, extendiéndose desde la empuñadura. _Sandai Kitetsu_ no estaba siendo agarrada por su legítimo dueño, y lo sentía. No había nadie que la controlase en aquellos momentos, y desenvainada y empuñada podía ser increíblemente peligrosa.

\- Q-qué… qué sucede con esta espada –

El cuerpo de Zoro, con Tashigi en su interior, empezó a moverse solo y a cortar lo que tenía a su paso. Era todo un peligro, pues podía herir a alguien. El espadachín tiró la botella de _sake_ al suelo, desenvainó la espada de su compañera y se lanzó a hacerle frente, a evitar que cortase todo sin ningún tipo de criterio.

\- ¡Te dije que no la desenvainases! _¡Sandai Kitetsu_ es increíblemente difícil de controlar! –

\- Y-ya veo… ¿¡Qué puedo hacer!? –

\- Intenta domarla por todos los medios, creo que si puedo frenarte podré envainarla –

Tashigi asintió y garró la empuñadura con ambas manos. Soltó un grito y se esforzó al máximo para poder evitar mover sus brazos. Había cortado la cama de agua donde se había sentado previamente, y la mesa, tirando la bebida al suelo. La gente que estaba alrededor de ellos se percataba de que ocurría algo peligroso, y empezaba a huir en desbandada. La capitana debía tener cuidado, o alguna de las personas que huía en aquellos momentos podía salir herida.

\- A-ahora, ¡Roronoa! –

Zoro se lanzó sobre ella y agarró con la mano derecha la empuñadura de la espada. Forcejeaba con fuerza, pero finalmente logró hacerse con el control. La capitana abrió sus manos y la soltó de golpe, dejándosela al espadachín. La chica cayó al suelo, la experiencia la había agotado. Le resultaba increíble lo indomable e impredecible que podía ser una espada maldita. Alzó el rostro y observó cómo el espadachín envainaba primero a _Shigure_ y después se inclinaba para hacer lo mismo con _Sandai Kitetsu_.

\- Demonios… por lo menos hemos tenido suerte y no has cortado a nadie, _onna –_

\- L-lo siento… de veras –

El alboroto alrededor de ellos volvió a llamar la atención de ambos. La gente los señalaba mientras llamaban por sus _den-den-mushi._ Seguramente estaban informando a las autoridades del lugar.

\- Esto es malo, _onna,_ tenemos que irnos lo antes posible –

\- S-sí… ojalá no hubiera coincidido en esto contigo–

\- Vamos, huyamos de aquí –

El espadachín encabezó la marcha y se dirigió con presteza hacia la entrada del lugar, seguido por la chica. Tashigi se sentía increíblemente culpable por lo que había hecho, tanto, que se paró en seco y abrió de nuevo su monedero, que se había metido justo después de pagar su bebida en el bolsillo del bañador.

\- Aquí va lo que queda de mi asignación de este mes… - Lloriqueó la chica mientras apuntaba en un papel las palabras _dinero para el mobiliario_ y dejaba en el interior una buena suma de dinero - ¡Espérame, Roronoa! ¡No vayas tú solo o te perderás! -

* * *

 _Holaaa a todos. Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. Al final se me ha extendido más la cosa *sigh*, pero bueno, más material para leer que tenéis. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, ha sido perv aunque he de decir que me he portado un poco mal :P No siempre va a ser lo mismo, hay que darle sus giros y peculiaridades a las cosas. Por otra parte, tengo un montón de ideas en la cabeza, para bastantes, bastantes fics... y tan poquito tiempo. Pero primero va_ Hinsa Skies _, que retomaré muy muy en breves. No os olvidéis de comentar algooo. Ah, y nos leemooos! ;)_


	8. Long Maze Slider I

Zoro y Tashigi corrieron hasta quedarse sin aire, sin parar ni para echar la vista atrás. Primero había ocurrido el percance en la tienda de ropa, después el episodio con _Sandai Kitetsu,_ si seguían a ese paso, tendrían a todas las fuerzas de seguridad del parque sobre ellos. Una vez se percataron de que habían despistado a todos los implicados en los anteriores incidentes, aminoraron el paso para poder respirar. Se habían adentrado por completo en la zona acuática, y desde aquella perspectiva observaban los gigantescos y larguísimos toboganes que configuraban las principales atracciones del lugar, las piscinas de distintos tamaños y profundidades y otras pintorescas atracciones. Necesitaban desconectar de todo lo raro que les había pasado aquel día, que no era precisamente poco. Estaban en un área nueva, iban a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Esto es grandísimo - Exclamó la capitana, increíblemente sorprendida - ¡Mira ese trampolín, es el más alto del lugar! ¡Alguien va a tirarse desde ahí! -

-¿Cuánto crees que puede medir, _onna?_ ¿Cincuenta metros? Hay que estar muy loco para tirarse desde esa altura -

-O-oye... ¿No te resulta familiar el tipo que está arriba? -

-¿Ah? No puedo diferenciar nada ahí arriba, tienes una vista pésima -

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Las gafas están para algo! -

Tashigi cogió sus gafas, que estaban sobre la cabeza de su cuerpo, de manera brusca, y se las puso torpemente al espadachín, que tenía los ojos completamente guiñados, para que pudiera ver de forma nítida.

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Qué diferencia! Entiendo totalmente tu torpeza ahora, cómo no vas a tropezarte constantemente si ves menos que un topo cuando no tienes las gafas puestas -

-Ro-ro...¡Roronoa! ¡Yo a ti te mat- -

-¡¿PERO QUÉ HACE ESE IDIOTA?! -

-¿¡Pero qué te has creído!? ¡No me vuelvas a interrumpir! -

-No es tiempo para eso ahora, ¡fíjate mejor! -

Tashigi volvió la vista y se fijó de nuevo en el enorme trampolín. El sol le daba de frente, por lo que tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos y tirar hacia abajo de la visera para que no le deslumbrara. Una vez afinó la vista, se percató de que, efectivamente, la persona que estaba arriba le resultaba muy familiar.

-¿Ese no es tu compañero, _Mugiwara_? -

-Ese idiota... ¿Es que no puede pasar desapercibido? -

-No creo que tú seas el más indicado para hablar – Dijo Tashigi apesadumbrada, mientras bajaba la vista y cruzaba los brazos, aunque ella también estaba siendo toda una alborotadora - ¿Crees que puede hacerse daño? -

-¿Daño? No, él es de goma, lo que más me preocupa es que destroce la piscina – le contestó Zoro mientras reanudaba la marcha – Vamos, no quiero que el idiota de mi capitán destroce todo el lugar, todavía no tenemos por qué preocuparnos por la seguridad en esta zona -

Tashigi asintió y se adelantó al espadachín. Suya era la iniciativa de parar a su compañero, pero si le dejaba guiarle acabarían en la punta opuesta del lugar. Estaban relativamente cerca, por lo que en apenas un par de minutos llegaron al trampolín. La piscina donde se encontraba tenía unas dimensiones aterradoras, era increíblemente grande, y al asomarse al interior de ésta contuvieron la respiración al darse cuenta de lo increíblemente profunda que era, estaba específicamente preparada para un salto de tal envergadura. Se retiraron del borde y miraron hacia su alrededor, y al fondo, cerca de la larguísima escalerilla que llevaba hasta la parte más alta del trampolín, encontraron a Usopp, Chopper y varios integrantes del G5.

-¡Capitana-chan! ¡Aquí, estamos aquí! -

Los marines se habían percatado de la presencia de su superior y agitaban los brazos efusivamente para llamar su atención, parecía que no se habían enterado del suceso ocurrido con Trafalgar Law y el intercambio de corazones.

-Tus subordinados son increíblemente molestos -

-No seas tan burdo, sólo están siendo amables -

-Creo que no se han enterado de qué ha ocurrido -

Los dos espadachines caminaron unos metros hasta que llegaron a la parte inferior de las escalerillas. Zoro estaba en lo cierto, pues justo cuando se paró notó cómo los integrantes del G5 empezaban a arremolinarse molestamente alrededor de él.

-¡Tashigi-chan! ¡Qué bien que la vemos! ¿Dónde ha estado? Estábamos preocupados -

-Ahhh... capitana-chan, ¡Qué traje de baño tan bonito! -

-Te sienta increíblemente bien -

Zoro empezó a mirar hacia los lados, se sentía agobiado y molesto rodeado de tantas personas. Pero lo que más sentía eran unos increíbles celos al ver cómo aquellos hombres se dirigían hacia la capitana con esas palabras. Se sentía también sorprendido de tener esos sentimientos, Tashigi no tenía nada que ver absolutamente con él, ¿Por qué le afectaba entonces que otros hombres pudieran interesarse tanto en ella? Ya no podía engañarse más, ella le gustaba mucho, tanto como para molestarse cuando otros se le acercaban.

-¡Apartaos a un lado, malditos! ¡Sois muy pesados! - gritó el espadachín, retirando a los subordinados de su compañera uno a uno hacia un lado.

-¿Ca-ca-capitana? - gritaron los marines al unísono.

-Son Zoro y la chica marine – intervino Usopp, que no quitaba la vista de la parte superior del trampolín - Seguro que han visto a Luffy a lo lejos -

-¡No soy vuestra venerada capitana, quitaos del medio! - volvió a gritar Zoro mientras se acercaba a sus dos compañeros - Oi, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -

-¡ESA ES NUESTRA PREGUNTA!-

-¡C-chicos! ¡Soy yo! - gritó la capitana, desde el cuerpo de Zoro.

-¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH? -

-Creo que deberíais explicarle lo que sucede a vuestros amigos – intervino Chopper, que se dirigía hacia los dos marines con los que habían planeado intercambiar sus cuerpos.

La llegada de los dos espadachines sólo había alborotado aún más la situación. Por un lado, Tashigi y sus dos subordinados informaban al resto de lo que había ocurrido con el intercambio, y justo después Usopp y Chopper pusieron al día a Zoro y a la capitana con lo que había ocurrido mientras ellos habían estado ausentes. Luffy estaba a punto de cumplir el reto _The Ultimate Trampoline._

-¿ _The Ultimate Trampoline?_ ¿En qué consiste exactamente ese reto? - preguntó Tashigi, que no paraba de mirar a sus confundidos hombres, no terminaban de asimilar la situación.

-¡Sí! Veréis, nadie ha sido capaz de lanzarse desde el último de los trampolines desde que se inauguró el parque de atracciones... la persona que estuvo más cerca de hacerlo se tiró desde una distancia de treinta y cinco metros y se partió varios huesos - Comenzó a explicar el pequeño reno – Como nadie se atrevía, formularon el reto _The Ultimate Trampoline,_ aquel que lograse tirarse y salir de una única pieza recibiría un pase VIP para él y sus compañeros de todo el parque de atracciones -

-¿Pase VIP? -

-Eso significa tener prioridad en todas las atracciones y toda la comida, bebida y regalos gratis durante la estancia. Además de una estatua que recordase para siempre el logro - terminó de explicar Usopp.

\- ¡Oi Luffy! ¡Vamos, tírate desde lo más alto! - gritó Zoro con entusiasmo. Después de haber averiguado lo caro que era el _sake_ en aquel lugar, no veía tan imprudente lo que estaba a punto de hacer su capitán.

\- ¡Oye, Roronoa! ¡No seas idiota! ¿Es que ya no te parece una locura lo que va a hacer? -

\- _Onna... sake_ gratis –

\- Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente… ¿Y vosotros? ¿Por qué le estáis animando de esa manera? – preguntó la chica a sus subordinados.

Los integrantes del G5, a los cuales se sumaron Usopp y Chopper, se giraron al unísono y señalaron con el dedo índice en una dirección concreta. Los espadachines recorrieron con la vista las extremidades de sus compañeros hasta que contemplaron con sus ojos una imponente atracción.

\- ¿¡Q-qué es eso!? –

\- Capitana-chan… ¡Es el _Long Maze Slider!_ La atracción más famosa del lugar –

\- P-por qué será que su nombre no me inspira nada de confianza… -

\- Esa atracción es toda una aventura en sí. Está compuesta por un laberinto de toboganes, y a cada tramo hay que coger uno de los dos caminos posibles. Puedes tomar un camino fácil o un camino lleno de dificultades. Al final, dependiendo de las decisiones que tomes llegas a un último camino que puede terminar en algo muy bueno o algo terrible – Continuó uno de los integrantes del G5 – El problema… -

\- El problema es que la cola dura días… así no vamos a poder subirnos nunca – Lloriqueó Chopper, que tenía curiosidad por montarse en aquella atracción.

\- Si Luffy gana… pasaríais a ser los primeros –

\- ¡Eso es, Zoro! Si Luffy gana no tendríamos que esperar, ¡podríamos montarnos todas las veces que quisiéramos! – dijo Usopp, completamente efusivo.

\- ¡Siiiií! ¡Ánimo, _Mugiwara no nii-chan! –_

Los dos espadachines y el resto de sus compañeros elevaron el rostro y miraron, expectantes, cuál iba a ser el próximo movimiento de Luffy. Conociéndole, sabían que no iba a tardar mucho en saltar y dejar su huella en aquel lugar.

\- Vamos Roronoa, no se nos ha perdido nada aquí, seguro que Law ya se ha despertado –

\- Oi, oi, oi… espera un poco, ¿quieres? Sólo lo necesario para tener el pase VIP –

\- Oye, ¿Es que no quieres recuperar tu cuerpo? –

\- ¡Claro que quiero, _onna_! Pero también quiero beber gratis –

\- V-vamos, Roronoa… v-vamos t- -

Tashigi comenzó a tirar del brazo del espadachín, quería llegar a la zona de cerezos lo antes posible y descansar de tantos sobresaltos. Justo cuando sintió que empezaba a arrastrarlo, una sonora carcajada llamó su atención, y la de todos los que allí se encontraban. Volvió a alzar el rostro y observó al capitán pirata agitando los brazos en el aire. Justo después, vio cómo saltó con tanta fuerza debido a su habilidad de hombre de goma, que se elevó unos metros más en el aire, para después empezar a caer aceleradamente. Impactó con tanta fuerza contra la masa de agua que formó un enorme _tsunami,_ una ola de varios metros de altura que arrastró con todo lo que había alrededor de la piscina. Tashigi se agarró con fuerza a las escalerillas para no dejarse llevar, e instintivamente, agarró a Zoro del brazo para evitar que el agua le llevase lejos de ella.

La abrumadora ola duró apenas unos segundos, pero fue tiempo suficiente para dejar todo patas arriba. La gente estaba desperdigada y golpeada, y las sombrillas y el resto de menaje destrozados. Sólo Tashigi y Zoro habían resistido a semejante tromba acuática. Se encontraban los dos fuertemente abrazados entre sí y a la barra de las escaleras. Estaban completamente empapados, y aún mantenían los ojos cerrados. La primera en reaccionar fue Tashigi, que dio una fuerte sacudida al sentir el cuerpo de Zoro, o bueno, su cuerpo, totalmente unido a ella. Era imposible no recordar lo que apenas un rato antes había sucedido, lo que habían estado haciendo cuando sus cuerpos habían estado en la misma posición.

\- P-p-p-p-p-p-podría… podría vernos alguien… mis hombres… tus _nakama_ –

Zoro se sintió confuso al principio, pero justo después se percató de cuánto de cerca habían estado entre sí. No se alteró tanto como su compañera, pero también sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, estar tan cerca de ella le alteraba por completo.

\- Ah… -

Se separaron unos pasos, se miraron de reojo con segundas intenciones, pero no dijeron nada, empezaron a buscar a sus compañeros, que estaban esparcidos entre los escombros. Pocos segundos después, escucharon la estridente voz de Luffy, que salía de lo más profundo de la piscina, que se había quedado medio vacía.

\- _SHISHISHISHI…_ ¡Lo logré, _minna!_ ¡Voy a tener mi propia estatua! –

\- ¡Y yo _sake_ gratis! –

\- ¡Y nosotros el pase a la atracción! –

\- Ahh… aquí cada uno va a lo suyo –

Zoro ayudó a Usopp y Chopper a salir de entre los escombros, y los tres se sumaron a la celebración con Luffy. A Tashigi le parecía una estampa de lo más extraña, pues en realidad se veía a sí misma, a su cuerpo, agarrándose en hombros a aquellos piratas.

\- Oiiiii… _Zoro-kun_ , lo siento, pero inspiras muy poca confianza dentro del cuerpo de la capitana marine – intervino Usopp, que se soltó del espadachín y se alejó unos pasos.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Y de quién es la culpa de todo esto? – Dijo el chico mientras miraba con recelo hacia Luffy y Chopper – Por cierto, ¿Ya se ha despertado Torao? –

\- Eh… ah… s-sí, Zoro, hace un rato – Le informó el pequeño doctor – Está convaleciente todavía, necesita descansar un poco -

Mientras hablaban animadamente, bajaron de la parte más alta del trampolín un grupo de personas, bastante pintoresco. El hombre al mando, llevaba un bañador de estridentes colores, una capa roja sobre sus hombros y unas gafas de sol con forma de corazón. En su mano derecha sostenía un maletín plateado.

\- ¡Enhorabuena, Luffy-san! Ha sido el primero en completar el mayor reto de mi parque de atracciones _New World Water Park, ¡The Ultimate Trampoline!_ Lo prometido es deuda, te hago entrega del maletín con los pases VIP. Por favor, ¿Puedes posar para el fotógrafo? De estas fotos haremos tu escultura –

\- Esto es surrealista… ¡nada tiene sentido! – Intervino Tashigi, a quien le sorprendía enormemente la situación – El Nuevo Mundo no deja de sorprenderme –

Luffy se quitó su sombrero de paja y lo alzó con su mano derecha, mientras dejaba salir una amplia sonrisa de su rostro. El fotógrafo no paraba de echarle fotografías desde todos los ángulos, varias de ellas iban a servir como modelo para hacer la estatua.

\- Oye, Roronoa, apresúrate y coge ya una de esas tarjetas –

\- Entendido, entendido… no seas tan pesada, mujer, ya voy –

\- ¡No soy pesada, sólo quiero estar dentro de MI cuerpo! –

Zoro esperó a que el fotógrafo terminase, y se agolpó alrededor de su capitán junto a sus compañeros y el G5. Luffy abrió el maletín, ante la mirada expectante de todos, y dejó al descubierto lo que había en su interior, una única lámina plastificada de un excelente acabado donde podía leerse el acrónimo _VIP._

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Sólo una tarjeta? – Dijo Zoro, totalmente sorprendido - ¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? –

\- Sólo Luffy-san ha superado el reto… así que sólo hay un pase – Contestó el dueño del lugar – Pero no se preocupen, mientras estén con él todos pueden beneficiarse –

\- Ahh… Roronoa, ¡Sólo hemos perdido el tiempo! –

\- _Shishishishishi… -_

\- ¿Y yo qué iba a saber que solo había un pase? –

\- _Shishishishishi… -_

\- Ahora ya lo sabes, ¡Vamos, necesitamos intercambiar nuestros cuerpos! –

\- _Shishishishishi… -_

Luffy no paraba de reír de manera extraña. Al principio, los espadachines le ignoraban, pero a esas alturas les resultaba imposible. No hacía falta conocer al capitán en profundidad para saber que estaba tramando algo, y seguramente de gran envergadura.

\- Lo he decidido, ¡Vamos todos directos a _esa_ atracción! – dijo Luffy de manera risueña mientras apuntaba con su índice al _Long Maze Slider._

-¿¡CÓMO!?- gritaron Zoro y Tashigi al unísono – N-no, _Mugiwara,_ yo no tengo que nada que ver con tus locuras –

\- ¡Pero yo quiero beber, Luffy! No quiero montarme en eso –

\- No digáis más… _Gomu Gomu No… -_

\- O-oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

\- Esto es malo, ¡No seas idiota, Luffy! ¡Nos vamos a estampar! –

El muchacho de goma hacía caso omiso a lo que decían sus compañeros. Estiró su brazo derecho y rodeó a todos, incluyendo a Zoro y a Tashigi, con fuerza, evitando que pudieran caerse. Después, hizo lo mismo con su brazo izquierdo, el cual estiró y estiró hasta llegar a la parte superior de la atracción.

\- _¡…Rocket! –_

Saltó en el aire y del impulso salió disparado hacia el _Long Maze Slider._ Toda la gente alrededor miraba la extraña composición en el aire, la amalgama de cuerpos que conformaban Luffy y el resto. Viajaban casi tan rápido como el sonido, y apenas unos segundos fueron suficientes para llegar a la cima de la atracción. Iban tan acelerados que impactaron con una fuerza pasmosa contra uno de los muros principales del lugar, provocando un auténtico estropicio. La gente que allí esperaba, tras lo arcos de seguridad, empezó a arremolinarse, pensaban que era algún tipo de ataque.

\- ¡Qué sucede aquí! ¡Manos arriba! –

\- ¡Alto! ¿Por qué habéis irrumpido así? ¡Esto es delito! –

Zoro, Tashigi y el resto empezaron a incorporarse como pudieron, sus cuerpos estaban increíblemente magullados de semejante golpe. Ellos, al menos, se habían librado de los vaivenes del _tsunami_ , sus compañeros habían salido doblemente perjudicados. Luffy, al que por las características de su cuerpo esos golpes le afectaban poco, emergió totalmente enérgico, y plantó sobre el rostro de los encargados del lugar su acreditación de miembro VIP.

-Oi, ¡quiero montarme ahí! _Shishishishi –_

\- U-un pase VIP… -

\- ¿Es real? ¡Es la primera vez que veo uno! –

\- ¡ES UN PASE VIP! –

Entre los trabajadores del lugar empezó a formarse un gran revuelo. Comenzaron a apartar a la gente, que seguía alterada, y empezaron a preparar con presteza el siguiente pase de la atracción.

\- ¡Señor! No deberá esperar mucho ni usted ni sus compañeros, ¡estamos preparando la embarcación! –

\- ¿¡Embarcación!? – Exclamó Tashigi, totalmente sorprendida – Yo sabía que esto no era buena idea… ¿¡Por qué tuve la mala suerte de mirar hacia ese maldito trampolín!? -

* * *

 _¡Hola! Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste :) Ya queda poco para terminar con este fic, y, por fin, he vuelto a retomar_ Hinsa Skies. _La verdad, estoy muy motivada ahora con la historia, llegué a un punto donde no sabía muy bien cómo seguir con el culebrón que me he montado, pero parece que ya voy dándole forma. Esperaré un poco para actualizarla porque estoy constantemente cambiando cosas, pero va por buen camino. ¡Nos leeeemos!_


	9. Long Maze Slider II

El extraño y pintoresco grupo esperaba, con revuelo, mientras los encargados de la atracción terminaban de prepararlo todo. Por un lado, estaban Zoro, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper del grupo de los _Mugiwara_ , y por el otro la capitana Tashigi y cinco de sus subordinados del G5, en los que se incluían los dos hombres que habían intentado intercambiar sus cuerpos con el chico de goma y el pequeño médico. El hecho de que ambos espadachines hubiesen intercambiado sus cuerpos, dificultaba la relación con sus respectivos _nakama_ , a los que todavía les costaba asimilar lo ocurrido y, por tanto, dirigirse a sus compañeros.

\- Oi, Zoro, ¿Qué se siente dentro del cuerpo de una mujer? – Preguntó Usopp, que daba vueltas alrededor del contenedor de la chica - ¿Y de una mujer marine? –

\- Fisiológicamente no existe diferencia entre una mujer marine y una mujer pirata – Esclareció Chopper, cuya pregunta le había parecido un tanto absurda.

\- Es verdad, _shishishishi,_ tiene los mismos bultos enormes que Nami – intervino Luffy, que señalaba el abundante pecho que poseía Zoro en aquellos momentos.

\- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA COMPARARME CON LA BRUJA DE NAMI! – Gritó el espadachín mientras agarraba el carrillo de su capitán, estirándolo exageradamente.

\- Wooo… _Zoro-kun,_ ¿No _me_ compares? –

\- Oye Zoro, aunque exista un intercambio, tu cuerpo biológico sigue siendo aquel –

\- Effo… ¿Effo eff que te guffta la muffer maffrine, Zoffro? –

-¿¡CO-COOOOÓMO!? ¡DEJAD LAS TONTERÍAS AHORA MISMO, DESGRACIADOS! – Gritó el espadachín mientras desenvainaba a _Shigure_ y se lanzaba contra ellos.

Por el lado de Tashigi, las cosas no iban significativamente mejor, por mucho que la chica se empeñaba en fraternizar con sus hombres, estos salían huyendo a la más mínima ocasión.

\- ¡Ch-chicos! ¿Qué tal lo estáis pasando aquí? –

\- A-ah… ah… da muchísimo miedo –

\- ¡No hemos hecho nada malo, lo prometemos! –

Aunque los integrantes del G5 no se caracterizaban por ser precisamente hombres pequeños y escuálidos, lo cierto era que comparados con el espadachín parecían las personas más débiles y vulnerables del mundo. Su cuerpo era alto, increíblemente musculado, rudo y lleno de cicatrices. La marca que atravesaba su pecho lo deformaba parcialmente y le daba un aspecto fiero e imprudente. Tampoco ayudaban las marcas de sus tobillos y la de su propio ojo. Además, la poca armonía de los movimientos de Tashigi dentro de ese cuerpo hacía que se mostrasen aún más tensos y desconfiados, daba la sensación de que estaba forzando aquella forma de ser y que les sorprendería negativamente en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? Sigo siendo yo, ¡Tashigi! –

\- Lo siento, capitana, pero… -

\- Pero… -

\- Es que tu aspecto… -

\- ¡Nos asusta mucho el cazador de piratas! – Gritaron sus cinco hombres al unísono.

Tashigi intentó replicar, pero se sentía agotada y abatida. Incluso sabiendo que era ella, sus hombres la prejuzgaban de aquella manera. Se sentía impotente, aunque quería ser como siempre, debido al concepto que tenían de él, eso lo impedía. Dándose por vencida, se alejó de sus compañeros y se sentó en un banco cercano a la valla de seguridad tras la que esperaba la mayoría de la gente. Todo aquel trato le hacía pensar en determinadas acciones y actitudes que tenía a diario, incluso evocar algunos recuerdos. Rememoró su primer encuentro con Zoro, cómo su aspecto le había condicionado a la hora de tratarle, incluso habiéndose sentido increíblemente atraída por él. ¿Y si se equivocaba también generalizando en su condición de pirata? Ella creía fervientemente que los marines eran los buenos y los piratas los malos, pero todo aquello le hacía cuestionarse su sistema de valores. No podía evitar sentir semejante confusión, todo mientras le miraba, distraída, persiguiendo a sus compañeros. No le parecía una persona horrible, ni despiadada, incluso era incapaz de enfrentarse a ella por la simple idea de poder cortarla, aunque fuese un mínimo rasguño.

Zoro, cansado de perseguir a sus compañeros, que no hacían más que frivolizar con su situación, envainó la espada y se paró en seco. Estaba seguro de que ella también era increíblemente posesiva con sus pertenencias más importantes, pero no la había escuchado decir nada. Se giró, y la vio sentada sobre el banco, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, y la mirada completamente perdida. Mientras más la miraba, más notaba que había empatizado de una forma especial con ella. Estar dentro de su cuerpo le había demostrado que ella no se quejaba en balde de su situación de mujer. Los hombres la miraban con lujuria y la cosificaban, invadían su espacio y se creían en el derecho de poder increparla cuando quisiesen. Tenía que esconderse, intentar destacar lo menos posible para evitar esos momentos, y cuando se defendía, la ridiculizaban. Hacían referencia constantemente a su debilidad, a su condición biológica, y volvían a aprovechar para sexualizarla. No se había dado cuenta de la carga tan pesada que suponía todo aquello hasta que se vio dentro de su propio cuerpo. Incluso en aquellos momentos, sus compañeros sólo hacían referencia a sus atributos físicos. Ahora entendía mejor que se hubiera enfadado con él por no haber hecho uso de toda su fuerza, aunque también era cierto que para Zoro iba a ser imposible, incluso después de aquel punto de inflexión, ponerla en alguna situación de peligro. Él tenía cosas y personas a las que no quería cortar, y Tashigi era una de ellas. Reanudó la marcha, y se dirigió hacia ella. Aunque tenían la increíble capacidad de revolucionar todo a su alrededor, sentía una cierta tranquilidad y conexión cuando estaba junto a ella.

\- Vivir dentro de tu cuerpo es agotador, _onna kaige –_ dijo repentinamente Zoro mientras se sentaba a su lado, cerraba los ojos y se llevaba las manos detrás de la cabeza.

\- Dímelo a mí… Roronoa –

\- Al menos después de esto podremos volver a la normalidad –

\- Sí… ojalá terminemos pronto –

La situación entre ellos, en aquellos momentos, era increíblemente incómoda. Habían llegado a tal punto de empatía y conocimiento el uno del otro que no podían seguir engañándose más. Sus prejuicios se habían ido desmoronando poco a poco, dejando paso a uno de los sentimientos más sinceros y cristalinos que jamás habían sentido. Se gustaban, tanto como para hacer tambalear sus pilares más sólidos.

\- Oiiiiiiiii… ¿Por qué no os buscáis un hotel? – Susurró Usopp, con sorna.

\- A Zoro le gusta Zoooooooooro, _shishishishi –_

\- A Zoro no le puede gustar Zoro, a Zoro le gusta la capitana Tashigi – esclareció Chopper, intentando poner algo de coherencia a las frases de su capitán.

\- A la capitana-chan no le gusta el cazador de piratas – Dijo un primer marine.

\- ¿Y si a Tashigi-chan le gusta Tashigi-chan? – Preguntó otro de los integrantes del G5.

\- A la capitana Tashigi no le gusta la capitana Tashigi, a la capitana Tashigi le gusta Zoro– Volvió a esclarecer el doctor, que se sentía cada vez más agotado.

\- Una marine y un pirata no se pueden gustar – Intervino un nuevo recluta.

\- Si es un pirata, ¿Por qué le dicen cazador de piratas? – Preguntó el primero de los subordinados.

\- Claro que se pueden gustar, ellos se gussssstan – Volvió a repetir, burlonamente, Usopp.

\- A mí me gusta la carne, ¿A vosotros? – Dijo Luffy, distraídamente, mientras se metía el dedo meñique en la nariz.

\- Oi, _Mugiwara,_ eso no tiene nada que ver aquí – Esclareció uno de los marines.

\- Tampoco por qué a Zoro le dicen cazador de piratas – Apuntó Chopper.

\- Pero… vosotros, ¿Os gustáis o no os gustáis? – Preguntó, rotundamente, el último de los marines.

\- ¡Y A VOSOTROS QUE OS IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAMOS CON NUESTRAS VIDAS! – Gritaron Zoro y Tashigi al unísono, al límite de la paciencia.

\- Pues yo tengo hambre –

Los dos grupos volvieron a fusionarse de nuevo, hasta convertirse en uno homogéneo. Eso exasperaba aún más a los dos espadachines, ya que el tema central de la conversación era averiguar qué tipo de relación existía entre ellos. Aunque realmente sabían, y se habían demostrado, que existía una reciprocidad sentimental entre ellos, el resto simplemente intentaba hacer leña del árbol caído, estaban tratando la situación particular de ambos con sorna. Eso, en parte, les tranquilizaba, nadie parecía creerse que de verdad pudieran gustarse, pero era cierto que también les resultaba cómico, ¿Qué cara pondrían todos al ver que de verdad había una serie de determinados sentimientos amorosos por medio? No les dio mucho más tiempo a pensar sobre ello, los encargados del lugar irrumpieron en el intenso debate.

\- Señor, lo tenemos todo listo para que empiece su aventura junto con sus compañeros –

\- _Shishishishi…_ ¡Adelante, malditos! –

\- ¡SIIIIIÍ! –

\- ¿¡Aventura!? ¡Pero si es una atracción! Se puede saber en qué tipo de situación imprudente me he metido… -

\- Oi, _onna,_ no le des más vueltas, seguro que has vivido cosas peores –

\- No en mi tiempo libre y de esparcimiento –

El variopinto grupo caminó tras los encargados, hasta una sala cercana donde se encontraban las embarcaciones que preparaban. Como los grupos eran diversos, las customizaban de tal manera que se adaptasen a éstos. El canal de agua que había en el exterior continuaba en el interior de esta sala, y justo al final de éste encontraron el vehículo. Era una enorme construcción circular, con una fila de asientos con arneses de seguridad a ras del perímetro de la estructura. Justo al lado de uno de los asientos, había un pilar con una palanca que podía girarse a la izquierda y hacia la derecha.

\- Muy bien, chicos, podéis ir acomodándoos mientras os cuento las reglas. Cada uno de vosotros ocupará un asiento, y es necesario que os pongáis los arneses de seguridad. Como veis, uno de los asientos es privilegiado, tiene permitido el uso de una palanca, está reservado para vuestro líder, que en este caso es nuestro usuario VIP – Continuó el encargado mientras sentaba a Luffy en su sitio y empezaba a atarlo – Dependiendo de la decisión que tome en cada momento, si girar a la izquierda o a la derecha, pueden suceder unas cosas u otras –

Tashigi se colocó frente a uno de los asientos disponibles y lo observó detenidamente. Su aspecto era cómodo, y además parecía seguro. Quizás estaba exagerando un poco a la hora de preocuparse por una atracción, si la ponían en funcionamiento, es que era segura. Aunque en realidad sentía que el verdadero peligro no era la atracción en sí, sino la gente con la que se iba a montar, temía que el capitán de los _Mugiwara_ pudiera cometer alguna terrible imprudencia, después de todo, era famoso precisamente por eso.

\- ¿Qué cosas son esas que pueden ocurrir? – preguntó Zoro, que se había colocado junto a la capitana, para sentarse cerca de ella.

\- Pues no puedo deciros mucho, porque no tendría aliciente, pero para daros un ejemplo, si la elección es mala podríamos rociaros con agua, y si la elección es buena hacer aparecer un arco iris –

\- Eso… ¿es todo? –

\- No os preocupéis, en un momento podréis vivir la experiencia –

Los espadachines y sus compañeros terminaron de acomodarse. Estaban sentados y bien sujetos a los asientos. Se miraban unos a otros, nerviosos por la experiencia. De repente, notaron cómo se ponía en movimiento la extraña embarcación. Se deslizaba lentamente sobre el carril de agua, aproximándose cada vez más a una compuerta, que se abría en aquellos momentos. Salieron a través de ella y miraron tras la valla a la gente que esperaba para hacer exactamente lo mismo que ellos.

\- ¡Esto es muy lento, quiero que se mueva más rápido! – Dijo, malhumorado, Luffy.

\- Oii, espera _nii-chan_ , en cuanto alcancemos esa pendiente esto empezará a moverse rápido -

La embarcación daba vueltas por el agua, lentamente, hasta que llegó a dicho punto de inflexión. Justo desde esa posición podían ver el parque en toda su extensión, era el punto más alto de toda la isla. No esperaban que la pendiente fuera tan acusada, casi al instante de empezar a bajarla la velocidad se multiplicó varias veces.

\- ¡Esto ya es otra cosa, _shishishi! –_

\- Oye, _Mugiwara,_ ¡mira, es la primera bifurcación! – Gritó Tashigi, que aún se encontraba escéptica.

\- ¿A qué lado deberías dirigir la palanca? Si eliges mal puede que haya horribles monstruos, ¡Luffy, hazlo bien! – Lloriqueó Usopp, que empezó a sentir miedo, por primera vez.

\- _Shishishi…_ ¡Vamos a la izquierda! – dijo efusivamente el chico de goma mientras giraba la palanca al lado contrario.

\- ¡ESA ES LA DERECHA, IDIOTA! –

Justo después de su elección, se abrió la compuerta derecha, y dejó paso al grupo liderado por el pirata. Aunque la velocidad a la que la embarcación surcaba el canal era alta, por lo que giraba constantemente y les salpicaba de agua, no era nada que no sucediese en otras atracciones. Esperaron para ver qué ocurría, cuando, unos segundos después, cayó sobre ellos una lluvia de confeti de brillantes colores.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Papeles de colores? – Preguntó uno de los marines.

\- ¡Es confeti! Se utiliza en fiestas – Aclaró la espadachina.

\- ¿AH? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Trozos de papel? – Preguntó Zoro, retóricamente.

\- ¡Mirad al otro lado! –

Todos voltearon la vista y se fijaron en lo que ocurría en el canal izquierdo. Estaba plagado de pirañas de enorme tamaño, con brutales mandíbulas deseosas de comer carne.

\- ¡Ese lado era mucho mejor! – Sollozó Luffy, que se imaginaba repartiendo puñetazos a diestro y siniestro.

\- ¿¡PERO CÓMO VAN A SER MEJOR PIRAÑAS CARNÍVORAS!? – gritaron Tashigi, Usopp y Chopper al unísono.

\- ¡Prueba suerte esta vez, _nii-chan! –_

\- ¡Sí! ¡Allá voy, esta vez a la derecha! –

Luffy volvió a equivocarse de dirección, y movió la palanca para el lado izquierdo, para exasperación de sus compañeros. En realidad, poco importaba, porque todo dependía enteramente del azar. Volvieron a tener la _mala_ suerte de coger el camino bueno. Esa vez, cayó sobre sus cabezas hermosas y olorosas rosas rojas. Por el contrario, en el lado opuesto, habían dejado escapar un gas tóxico que hacía que el cuerpo picase mucho, o eso decía, al menos, el cartel que lo indicaba. Luffy volvió a probar suerte varias veces más, pero en todas ellas terminaba eligiendo el camino _bueno._ Era verdad que la atracción era todo un laberinto, y resultaba entretenido deslizarse a toda velocidad por los toboganes que les mojaban de agua, pero el capitán se había formado unas expectativas tan altas que quería cumplirlas a toda costa.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Quiero un poco de aventura! – Gritó Luffy mientras se desabrochaba el arnés y se ponía de pie en la embarcación – U-u-uoooh, _shishishi,_ ¡Probad a hacer esto! ¡Moverse así es más divertido! –

\- No creo que eso sea lo más indicado en este momento –

\- No sea aguafiestas, capitana, ¡Vamos a intentarlo! –

Los hombres de Tashigi, que eran bastante imprudentes, se soltaron el cinturón casi al instante, poniéndose también de pie. Usopp y Chopper, aunque eran bastante cobardes, no vieron un peligro excesivo, por lo que imitaron a su capitán. Cuando la capitana volteó la vista hacia su derecha, vio a Zoro haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

\- No, no, no no, ¡De ninguna manera, Roronoa! ¿Se te olvida que estás dentro de mi cuerpo? –

\- ¿Uhm? No voy a sentarme sin hacer nada, así es increíblemente aburrido –

\- ¿Y si te caes y te matas? ¡Me matas en realidad! –

\- Se preocupa por Zoro. Veis, eso es que de verdad le gusssta –

\- ¡Oh, God Usopp está en lo cierto! ¿Cómo no hemos podido darnos cuenta? –

\- ¿Pero a Zoro no le gustaba la carne? –

\- ¡Sólo a ti te gusta la carne, Luffy! Y no estamos hablando de Zoro, estamos hablando de la capitana – le gritó Chopper, que intentaba agarrarse torpemente a los asientos para no caer por el movimiento.

\- Oye, doctor, a mí también me gusta la carne – dijo uno de los integrantes del G5.

\- ¿Entonces, el cazador de piratas, qué? –

\- A Zoro también le gussssta Tashigi, se ha quedado sentado porque se preocupa por ella –

\- ¿¡QUIÉN SE HA QUEDADO SENTADO, MALDITO NARIZOTAS!? – Gritó el espadachín, que se había lanzado sobre su compañero y le sacudía de los hombros.

\- ¡Y-y-y-yo me preocupo por MI cuerpo! –

\- ¿Dónde está la cabeza de _Mugiwara?-_

Ante la pregunta de uno de los marines, el resto paró la extraña discusión y se fijaron en el cuerpo de Luffy. Sus manos se agarraban con firmeza a la barra de seguridad, pero su cabeza había desaparecido. Siguieron el cuello del muchacho, totalmente estirado, y se dieron cuenta de que desaparecía detrás de las siguientes compuertas.

\- N-no me digas que… -

\- ¡Ese idiota está buscando qué camino es el _malo_! –

De repente, notaron cómo el cuello del muchacho comenzaba a moverse y la cabeza volver a su sitio.

\- _Shishishi,_ vamos a darle un poco de marcha al asunto –

\- Oi, oi, oi, ¿Qué vas a hacer exactamente, Luffy? –

\- _Gomu gomu no… -_

\- Ni se te ocurra –

\- ¡Es una locura, _nii-chan_! –

Luffy entrelazó su mano izquierda por la barra de seguridad, asegurándose de que había agarrado con fuerza el vehículo. A continuación estiró su mano derecha, y se agarró a la compuerta del lado derecho, la que daba al camino _malo._

\- … _Rocket! –_

Volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento que había realizado poco antes, tiró con tanta fuerza que el vehículo salió disparado, con ellos dentro. En aquel momento no se movía por el agua del canal, volaba por los aires con una inercia impresionante, tanta, que traspasó las compuertas y ganó aún más altura.

\- ¡NOS VAMOS A MATAR, LUFFY! – Gritó Usopp, increíblemente nervioso - ¡HA SIDO UNA MALA IDEA, VAMOS A ESTRELLARNOS CONTRA EL SUELO! –

\- ¡NO QUIERO MORIR, SOY MUY JOVEN! – Chilló Chopper, que se agarraba a su también alterado compañero.

Justo cuando perdió toda la fuerza del acelerón, y flotando en el aire, el vehículo se detuvo durante un instante. Una vez pasado ese momento, empezó a precipitarse violentamente hacia el suelo, o más bien, hacia la piscina que tenía justo debajo. La velocidad era cada vez mayor, y notaron cómo sus pies se despegaban del techo de la barca. La única que había permanecido atada era Tashigi, por lo que no tenía ningún peligro de salir volando, pero no olvidaba en ningún momento que no estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

\- ¡AL FINAL TENÍA RAZÓN, RORONOA! ¡COMO TE MATES, TE MATO YO LUEGO! – Gritó Tashigi, enfurecida, mientras hacía todo lo posible por agarrar su cuerpo, que poseía el espadachín en aquellos momentos.

Ya casi estaban a ras del suelo, si no hacían algo, podían llegar a matarse. Pero Luffy lo tenía todo controlado, al menos dentro de lo que suponía ser alguien tan alocado e imprudente como él. En el último momento, absorbió todo el aire que pudo, y se tiró al vacío, para así servir de colchón para sus compañeros. Tashigi, que intentaba mantener la tranquilidad, desabrochó a duras penas el arnés y se agarró con fuerza a la barra para evitar que tanto Zoro como ella salieran volando. Justo al llegar al final, saltaron de la barca para lanzarse sobre Luffy y aterrizar de una manera menos peligrosa. El estómago del capitán era mullido y blando. La capitana abrió lentamente su ojo y notó que no le dolía nada. Se incorporó con presteza y se miró por encima, para justo después buscar su cuerpo, que se encontraba muy cerca del de ella.

\- Maldita sea… hemos estado a punto de matarnos –

\- ¡Roronoa! ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes algún rasguño? ¿No te habrás partido nada, no? –

\- No, estoy bien, este idiota nos ha frenado la caída sin problemas –

\- Mirad… la barca –

Los espadachines se giraron, junto al resto de sus compañeros y vieron el estropicio que había dejado el capitán. La barca estaba completamente destrozada, al igual que parte de la piscina donde habían caído, había cascotes y escombros por todas partes. Por suerte, no había salido nadie herido porque era una zona restringida del _Long Maze Slider._

\- Mierda, esto nos va a traer muchos problemas –

- _Shishishi…_ qué hambre me ha entrado con todo esto, ¿Quién se apunta a comer algo? -

\- Pero cómo puedes estar pensando en comer, _baka,_ todavía tengo un nudo en el estómago del miedo –

\- Yo también, Usopp… ¡Pensaba que iba a morir! –

Mientras hablaban entre ellos, escuchaban a la gente, totalmente alarmada, llamando a la seguridad del lugar. En breves instantes se posicionarían en la atracción para ver qué había ocurrido.

\- Oye, Roronoa… va siendo hora de que nos vayamos, pronto tendremos encima de nuevo al equipo de seguridad –

\- Lo que nos hacía falta a nosotros, seguro que ya nos buscan por tu culpa, _onna kaige –_

\- ¿La mía sólo? Te recuerdo que eres un pervertido que monta espectáculos dentro de los probadores –

\- Oi, ya hemos hablado sobre eso, ¿Vale? ¡Yo no tuve la culpa de nada! –

\- ¡Pues yo tampoco tengo culpa de que tu espada esté maldita! –

\- Bueno, como sea, vámonos, venga. Torao está despierto, recuperemos nuestros cuerpos – zanjó el muchacho, que había terminado de sacudir el polvo que había sobre el vestido de su compañera – Oi Luffy, nos vamos donde está Torao y el resto, vamos a recuperar nuestros cuerpos –

\- Está bien, más comida para mí –

\- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! –

\- V-vamos… no te entretengas con tonterías, Roronoa – dijo Tashigi, en tono suplicante mientras tiraba del enfurecido espadachín.

\- Pues parece que Zoro y la capitana no vienen con nosotros a comer – dijo Chopper, algo distraído.

\- Es obvio… ellos se gusssstan y van por su cuenta -


	10. Heart Switch II

\- ¿¡Pero a dónde demonios te diriges!? ¡Es que no estás viendo a un encargado de seguridad por ahí! –

\- Vale, vale. Lo tengo controlado –

\- ¡Pero no sigas por el mismo sitio, _baka! –_

Tashigi agarró el brazo de Zoro, su propio brazo en realidad, y tiró de él en dirección opuesta a la que tomaba la multitud. El estruendo que había causado Luffy sólo unos minutos antes había llamado la atención de todo el mundo. Los curiosos se arremolinaban alrededor de la pila de cascotes y lo que quedaba del destrozado barquito y los niños jugueteaban alrededor de un potente chorro de agua que salía de una tubería rota que alimentaba aquella piscina donde terminaba la atracción principal del parque. Casi al instante, empezaron a aparecer los primeros policías del lugar. La capitana intentaba pasar desapercibida todo lo posible, aunque le resultaba complicado dentro del cuerpo tan llamativo de Zoro.

\- Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa y desaparecer del foco de atención –

\- Esos idiotas… ¿Crees que estarán bien? –

\- Seguro que sabrán apañárselas, Roronoa. Nosotros tenemos que hacer lo mismo, que no se te olvide que nuestra situación es peor –

\- Sí, sí… -

Poco a poco lograron alejarse de la zona congestionada. Pudieron relajarse, aunque fuera un poco, cuando notaron que la gente alrededor de ellos sólo se preocupaba de divertirse. Aunque al principio se habían desviado del camino, una vez Tashigi se puso a la cabeza, recondujeron rápidamente la ruta para dirigirse hacia el parque de cerezos. Mentirían si dijeran que no estaban agotados, sobre todo Zoro, que utilizaba su tiempo libre mayoritariamente para dormir. Primero había sido el intercambio de cuerpos, después el numerito en la tienda de ropa, más tarde el destrozo en el bar de copas y por último el colapso de una de las atracciones más importantes del lugar. Ya no era sólo el cansancio, caminaban expectantes, podían intentar detenerlos, y con razón, en cualquier momento.

\- Oi, estaba pensando algo… -

\- No sé si quiero saber de qué se trata –

Zoro caminaba un par de pasos detrás de Tashigi, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y aire distraído. La capitana se había dado cuenta desde hacía rato que había empezado a abstraerse en sus pensamientos, y después de todas las experiencias que llevaban, le daba miedo que hiciera referencia a alguna de ellas, ¿Y si volvía a sacar el tema de su encuentro sexual? No estaba preparada para enfrentarlo de nuevo.

\- Tú también eres una pervertida –

\- ¿¡CO-CO-CO-CÓMO!? –

\- Te vi cómo la agarrabas en el callejón, antes de salir corriendo – dijo Zoro, señalando a su entrepierna.

\- ¡Sólo fue un segundo! Y no la agarraba, ¡La colocaba! –

\- Era tu primera vez, ¿Verdad, capitana? –

Tashigi se sentía increíblemente nerviosa, de nuevo había salido aquel tema que no sabía cómo abordar. Pero no podía engañarse, los habían interrumpido, algo había quedado pendiente entre ellos y sabía que tarde o temprano el espadachín iba a hacer referencia. Debía mantenerse serena, todo lo que él pretendía era sacarla de sus casillas, como era costumbre.

\- ¡E-e-e-eso no te incumbe! –

\- Ahora somos los dos unos pervertidos –

La capitana apretó el paso, podía ver a lo lejos los frondosos cerezos. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y tapó sus oídos, no quería escuchar más de él, estaba a punto de volver a su cuerpo, ya no quedaba apenas nada para poder respirar con tranquilidad.

\- ¡No te escucho! ¡No te escucho! –

El paso acelerado de la chica se convirtió en trote. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, corría rápidamente hacia los árboles, aunque sin perder de vista al espadachín, todavía estaba dentro de su cuerpo. No le quitaba el ojo de encima, pero guardaba las distancias, sus palabras eran como dardos que se le clavaban y echaban raíces en su interior, atrayéndola irremediablemente. Sólo si no le escuchaba se mantenía más o menos inmune a sus encantos.

A semejante ritmo, no tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los compañeros de ambos. Tenían que admitir que hacían un buen equipo, y sabían organizar las mejores comidas y fiestas. En la cocina portátil del G5, Sanji, ya recuperado de su conmoción, preparaba ingentes cantidades de comida a un ritmo frenético, ayudado por multitud de marines que eran también amantes de la cocina. No muy lejos, y sobre una extensa manta, se encontraban sentados Smoker y Franky, que bebían de una jarra de cerveza y una botella de cola respectivamente mientras escuchaban la música de Brook. En dos tumbonas cercanas, Nami tomaba el sol acompañada de Robin, que leía un nuevo libro.

\- Ah, ah… No lo puedo creer… ¡Por fin estamos aquí! – Clamó Tashigi, que se paró en seco para tomar algo de aire.

\- Oi, oi, oi… sí que tienes prisa, no sabía que te afectase tanto –

\- Ya, claro, y a ti no, ¿verdad? –

\- Está claro que no más que a ti, _onna –_ Se burló Zoro.

\- Y-yo… ¡ahh! ¿Dónde está ese maldito de Law? –

Tashigi barrió el lugar con su ojo, hasta que dio con el convaleciente pirata. Se encontraba tumbado tras las chicas, en postura fetal, como si estuviera durmiendo. La capitana agarró al pirata del brazo y tiró de él, hasta situarse delante de sus dos compañeras.

\- ¡Oye, Law! ¡Vamos, devuélvenos nuestros cuerpos! –

\- ¿Tashigi…chan? – preguntó retóricamente Nami, mientras se levantaba las gafas de sol.

\- _Ara_ , así que al final era cierto, _fufufu –_

\- ¡Law, vamos! ¡Date prisa! –

\- Oi, oi, oi… ¿No ves que está dormido, _onna_? –

\- ¡Tu capitán nos dijo que estaba despierto! –

\- Torao se despertó hace un rato, pero le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, así que Chopper nos dio un analgésico, Tashigi-chan –

\- P-pero… pero yo… yo necesito mi cuerpo – lloriqueó la capitana, al límite de la desesperación.

Nami se incorporó y observó detenidamente la estampa ante ella. El cuerpo de Zoro, dentro del cual estaba Tashigi, se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, en una postura totalmente derrotista y con la cabeza cabizbaja. A su lado, Zoro, dentro del cuerpo de Tashigi, seguía con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y la mirada distraída, parecía que le interesaba cualquier cosa más que aquella conversación. La navegante suspiró profundamente, ella, mejor que nadie, entendía lo que era estar dentro del cuerpo de uno de los cabezotas de sus compañeros, así que se apiadó de la chica.

\- Mmmm… debe ser horrible estar dentro de Zoro, ¿No, Tashigi-chan? –

\- Ni te lo imaginas –

\- No, no me lo quiero imaginar –

\- ¡¿CÓMO QUE HORRIBLE, BRUJA?! –

\- Está bien… está bien – dijo Nami, mientras se levantaba de la tumbona y se acercaba hasta Law - ¡Oye, Torao! ¡Vamos, levántate! –

La chica sacudió violentamente al pirata, a la misma vez que le gritaba. Sus movimientos eran tan enérgicos que terminaron de despertar al chico, que aún seguía convaleciente.

\- ¿Q-qué sucede, Nami-ya? –

\- Ahh, Torao… sé que todavía te duele, pero… ¿Puedes volver a intercambiar sus cuerpos? Es un poco… urgente –

Law se giró y observó a la espadachina, de rodillas en el suelo, abatida.

\- ¿Dónde está Zoro-ya? –

\- ¿Dónde… está? –

Las tres chicas dirigieron la vista hacia el lugar donde se suponía debía estar el espadachín, pero lo encontraron completamente vacío.

\- ¡¿PERO A DÓNDE HA IDO RORONOA?! –

\- Ese idiota, después de haber despertado a Torao –

Tashigi se levantó de un salto y empezó a correr por todas partes, buscando a Zoro con ahínco. No tuvo que buscar mucho, tampoco es que el muchacho se hubiera ido muy lejos. Lo encontró frente a la cocina portátil, descorchando una botella de _sake_ que había sacado del interior de una de las mochilas que habían llevado. No veía el momento de poder acabar con aquella experiencia tan agotadora. Se acercó a él, que bebía con fruición directamente de la botella, y le agarró del brazo.

\- ¿Pero qué haces ahora? ¿Es que no ves que estoy bebiendo? –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué te vas justo cuando Law iba a intercambiar nuestros cuerpos? –

\- No me he ido, sólo estaba cogiendo una botella. Aquí. Al dado –

\- Oh, venga, eso puede esperar cinco minutos. Hazlo ahora dentro de tu cuerpo –

Zoro farfullaba entre dientes, mientras seguía bebiendo el _sake._ Él también quería recuperar su cuerpo, era su espacio vital y en el que había vivido siempre, pero, se había dado cuenta de que tampoco tenía tanta prisa en volver a él. Entre sobresalto y sobresalto, volvía a coquetear en su mente con lo ocurrido en el probador, en el callejón. Había sido una experiencia de lo más extraña y excitante, que difícilmente iba a volver a repetirse y que, ni siquiera habían llegado a consumar. Teniendo en cuenta, además, las pocas veces que se topaba con ella, iba a ser complicado consumar cualquier tipo de contacto físico, en general.

La siguió de mala gana, estrujándose los sesos para impedir el más que inminente intercambio. Eso le hacía preguntarse también cosas, ¿Acaso ella no sentían la más mínima curiosidad? ¿No se había quedado a medias? ¿No tenía intenciones de experimentar y terminar nada? En cierto modo, se sentía decepcionado. Decepcionado y estúpido. No es que hubiera hecho la declaración amorosa de su vida, pero teniendo en cuenta su forma de ser, se había abierto a ella más que a otra persona, y, sobre todo mujer, del mundo. Le había dejado claro, a su manera, que estaba interesado en ella, en su forma de ser, en su cuerpo, y que quería llegar más lejos de lo que jamás había llegado, incluso con sus cuerpos intercambiados.

Seguía bebiendo copiosamente de la botella de _sake_ , tal y como estaba acostumbrado. El problema, que el cuerpo en el que se encontraba no tenía el mismo aguante que el suyo. Mientras caminaba tras la capitana, empezó a sentir un incipiente mareo y una cierta desinhibición. Era una sensación que, aunque no le resultaba muy familiar, había sentido alguna vez en la vida. Se notaba más libre y despreocupado, medía peor las consecuencias de sus actos. Se relamió sus labios con lujuria, y volvió a sentir a flor de piel todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo prestado. Su larga melena cubría sus hombros desnudos y parte de su rostro, su pecho subía y bajaba a cada paso que daba, acompasado con su respiración, y sus esbeltas piernas caminaban firmemente. Pero aquello no era suficiente, necesitaba sentir de nuevo que su piel quemaba, su vello erizarse, sus extremidades tambalearse, necesitaba excitarse de nuevo y llegar al clímax. Zoro se paró en seco al ver que lo hacía la capitana. Habían llegado frente a sus compañeras, las cuales asistían aún al maltrecho Torao

\- Terminemos ya con esto, Trafalgar Law –

El espadachín no dijo nada, sabía que si intervenía podía decir alguna _tontería_ de la que podía arrepentirse en frío. Hacer o decir algo, teniendo en cuenta su estado interno, delante de las tres chicas y Torao, podía dejarles demasiadas cosas al destape, y Zoro aún no estaba tan preparado para llegar tan lejos. Así, en aquella situación, sólo podía confiar en que Tashigi sintiese algo parecido e intentase, disimuladamente como él, propiciar un encuentro íntimo. Pero no quería engañarse, ella no era tan visceral como él, y no iba a volver a admitir que quería terminar lo que habían empezado.

\- Está bien… después de esto no me volváis a molestar – Dijo el pirata con tono cansado, mientras se terminaba de incorporar – _Room… ¡shambles! –_

Extendió su mano, y debido a las acciones de su _akuma no mi_ , el aire empezó a enrarecerse. En apenas unos segundos, y de manera casi imperceptible, se produjo de nuevo el intercambio. Tashigi extendió las manos, y observó las suyas propias, una de ellas agarrando la botella. Se agachó y observó sus largas piernas, su pecho, su espada. Suspiró profundamente, se sentía tan aliviada de volver a la normalidad que se dejó caer hacia el suelo. Por su parte, Zoro también notó inmediatamente la diferencia. Veía todo desde una mayor altura, y con dificultad debido a la pérdida de su visión binocular. Además, notaba su mente totalmente despejada y el peso de sus tres espadas. Ya se había producido el intercambio, ya había vuelto todo a la _normalidad._ Miró a la chica, y sintió que empezaba a agriarse su carácter. Había cambiado de cuerpo, la perspectiva era distinta, sí, pero su mente seguía igual de fantasionsa. Miró la botella de reojo, dio unos pasos, y se la quitó de golpe a la capitana de entre sus manos.

\- ¡Oye, no seas tan rudo! ¿Quieres? –

\- A ti no te va a hacer falta –

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Eso es una excusa para que seas más amable? –

Zoro frunció el entrecejo y la miró, enfurecido. Dio un largo trago a la botella, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el frondoso árbol, para tumbarse sobre el tronco y echarse una siesta.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota de Zoro? Parece molesto con algo – Preguntó retóricamente Nami, que volvía a ponerse las gafas – Bueno, como sea, no le eches más cuenta, Tashigi-chan, lidiar con Zoro es increíblemente agotador ¿Te apetece tomar el sol aquí con nosotras? –

La capitana contempló la espalda desnuda de Zoro, alejándose de ella. ¿A qué venía esa actitud tan arrogante? ¿Por qué se comportaba de una manera tan ruda con ella? Se supone que él quería aquello también, recuperar su cuerpo y volver a una situación normal.

\- G-gracias… pero voy a ver qué tal están mis hombres –

\- Bueno… cómo veas. Si cambias de idea, aquí estamos –

La capitana se incorporó, y sintió un fuerte mareo. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la frente, intento afinar la vista, pero la sentía ligeramente desenfocada. El alcohol que había ingerido el espadachín le estaba pasando factura a ella. Además, notaba su cuerpo ardiendo, y su piel increíblemente sensible. Así, en ese estado, le había dejado el espadachín su cuerpo. Empezó a respirar agitadamente, de nuevo, empezaba a sentir cosas extrañas, como en el callejón. De repente, lo entendió todo. Su actitud, su rudeza, su desilusión. Había estado tan desesperada por normalizar la situación que, ahora, de vuelta a su cuerpo, se había percatado de que habían dejado algo a medias. Había terminado por admitirlo, aquello que había estado negando todo el tiempo. Miró a Law, y sintió deseos de pedirle que les intercambiase de nuevo, pero aquello era una locura, ¿Qué justificación iba a darle? Se sentía como una pervertida, admitiendo deliberadamente que le excitaba la idea de consumar un encuentro sexual con Zoro desde la perspectiva de él, pero eso no le preocupaba. Lo que de verdad le increpaba era la desazón, el arrepentimiento que estaba naciendo en su interior por haber dejado pasar una oportunidad tan inusual como excitante. Se empezaba a sentir increíblemente frustrada, y lo que era peor, excitada.

Caminó, temblorosa, hacia la cocina portátil. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, cómo iba a volver a hablar con él sin que resultase extraño para ambos y para el resto.

\- Tashigi-chaaaaan –

La capitana se dirigió hacia la voz que la llamaba, y observó al cocinero de los _Mugiwara._ Lucía totalmente recompuesto, alegre y servicial. Estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido, del intercambio. Tashigi intentó zafarse de él, evitarlo a toda cosa, pero era tan insistente que no fue capaz.

\- No, no, ¡Por aquí, Tashigi-chaaaaaan! –

La chica notó cómo el cocinero tiraba, aunque gentilmente, de su brazo. Oponía una ligera resistencia, pero no quería darle motivos para que pensase que ocurría algo extraño, así que se dejó llevar.

\- Q-qué sucede –

\- ¿Estás hambrienta? He preparado comida para todos, y la mejor parte está reservada para mis tres preciosas damas –

El cocinero guio a la chica hacia un mantel cercano, repleto de hermoso y apetitosos platos. No muy lejos de allí, se encontraba Zoro, que, disimuladamente, no perdía detalle de la escena. A la decepción que sentía se le sumaba una nueva sensación, unos crecientes celos al ver a Sanji fraternizar de aquella manera con la capitana.

\- Y-yo… gracias, pero quiero ver primero cómo están mis homb –

\- ¡No pasa nada, Tashigi-chan! Tú deja a esos patanes a su aire, aquí estarás mejor –

\- S-sí, p-pero y- -

\- ¿Qué te parece una deliciosa sopa fría? Refrescante para un día como hoy –

\- E-es qu- -

\- ¿O una ensalada? –

\- V-verás, y- -

\- Aquí tienes un sorbete bien frío –

Tashigi se sentía increíblemente agobiada. Estaba acostumbrada a ir con bastante libertad e independencia, así que tener una persona encima, aunque fuera amable y servicial, no le gustaba en absoluto. No sabía muy bien cómo zafarse de aquella situación, cuando vio que una afilada espada se interponía entre Sanji y ella.

\- Oi, _ero-cook,_ ¿Es que no ves que no quiere sentarse a comer ahora mismo? –

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, _marimo?_ Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro –

\- ¡ _Shushui! –_

\- ¿¡CÓMO QUE _SHUSUI!?_ ¡LAS ESPADAS LAS MANEJAN PERSONAS! -

Tashigi miró hacia su izquierda y observó el semblante y la pose seria del espadachín. Podía estar molesto con ella, o desalentado, pero no la perdía de vista en ningún momento. Tenía que aprovechar aquella oportunidad de oro para librarse de Sanji, y ya de paso, entablar conversación con él.

\- Deja en paz a Tashigi-chan, suficiente martirio ha pasado estando dentro de tu maldito cuerpo –

\- Deberías dejarla tú en paz, ¿Acaso no ves que está intentando irse a toda costa? –

\- Ves tonterías donde no las hay, Tashigi, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Comer aquí conmigo, verdad? –

\- P-pues… yo –

\- Tú… -

\- Y-yo… verás… _Kuroashi…_ -

\- ¿¡Pero quieres hablar claro de una vez por todas!? –

\- ¡Qué pasa contigo, Roronoa! Ahh, maldita sea, ¡quiero hablar contigo! ¡Sí, contigo, Roronoa! –

\- ¿Con el _kuso-marimo? –_ Preguntó Sanji, tan sorprendido, que dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo.

\- E-es una tontería… es… -

Tashigi se encontraba improvisando a toda costa. La presión de ambos, sobre todo de Sanji, era tan grande, que las palabras habían salido solas de su boca. Necesitaba decir algo, dar una razón de peso, y cuanto antes, mejor.

\- Roronoa… tiene mi dinero –

\- ¿¡ERES UN LADRÓN, MALDITO _MARIMO!?_

 _-_ ¿Dinero? ¿Pero de qué dinero me hablas? –

\- T-tienes mi cartera… la cogí cuando estuvimos en el bar, y se me olvidó volver a guardarla en mi vestido –

\- ¿¡Bar!? ¿¡Mi preciosa Tashigi-chan ha tenido una cita con el _marimo!?_ – Gritó Sanji, de nuevo en shock.

\- Si se le podía llamar una cita a eso… -

\- ¡Cállate, maldito espadachín del tres al cuarto! –

Zoro se llevó la mano al bolsillo derecho de su bañador y sacó del interior el monedero de la capitana. Tenía razón, ni se había percatado de que lo tenía él.

\- Aquí tienes, yo sigo con lo mío. Y tú, acosador de mujeres, déjala a ella en paz con sus subordinados – dijo el espadachín mientras le lanzaba la cartera a la chica y se daba la vuelta, para seguir bebiendo.

\- ¡E-e-e-e-espera! –

Zoro se paró en seco y se giró de nuevo. Le resultaba increíblemente extraño que Tashigi insistiese tanto, ¿Acaso buscaba un momento, a toda costa, para poder hablar con él? Decidió esperar, sentía que aquello iba a resultar interesante.

\- Es que… bueno, necesitamos echar cuentas. Ya sabes… -

 _Echar cuentas. Ya sabes._ Si era lo que él pensaba, había conseguido captar toda su atención.

\- Ya veo. Vamos, _echemos cuentas –_

-¿Q-qué sucede aquí? –

\- Lo siento, _kuroashi,_ esto es un asunto entre Roronoa y yo –

Zoro y Tashigi se miraron con complicidad y retomaron la marcha, juntos, dejando atrás a un abatido Sanji. Tashigi volvía a liderar la marcha, pero no sabía muy bien hacia dónde. Buscaba un lugar tranquilo, cómodo y poco concurrido, cosa que iba a ser difícil de encontrar. Caminaron en silencio, durante unos segundos, hasta que la capitana encontró un lugar que cumplía, en parte, sus requisitos. Era, de nuevo, un callejón oscuro y poco concurrido, situado junto a una caseta de mantenimiento, bastante desatendida y alejada de las atracciones y el público en general. Ambos espadachines de adentraron en el interior, hasta que la capitana se paró en seco, y se apoyó sobre la pared.

\- Y bien, ¿Qué cuentas tenemos que _echar_ tú y yo exactamente? – preguntó Zoro, que se había situado muy cerca de ella, intentando intimidarla.

\- Éstas –

Justo después de decir esa única palabra, Tashigi tiró del cuello del espadachín y fundió su boca con la suya.


	11. Hasta siempre, Vevela

Aquel beso cogió por sorpresa al espadachín. Era consciente, desde el primer momento, que no iban a hablar de dinero precisamente, pero, tampoco esperaba que todo fuera a suceder tan rápidamente. Acostumbrado a su personalidad introvertida, a sus constantes debates internos entre el bien y el mal y la negación constante de sus sentimientos por él, aquel paso había sido demasiado grande para ella, y eso le había cogido totalmente desprevenido. No sabía ni cómo ni dónde poner sus manos, sus labios seguían aún sellados, y su ojo se salía de la órbita. Estaba tardando en reaccionar, en seguir los mismos pasos que ella.

Tashigi notaba que algo no iba bien, los labios de Zoro estaban completamente soldados y su cuerpo, rígido; ni siquiera se había acercado a ella. Sus labios, pegados a los de él, empezaron a temblar debido a los crecientes nervios que sentía en aquellos momentos. No le correspondía, él no seguía sus movimientos. La capitana se separó de golpe y le empujó hacia atrás, alejándolo de ella. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar descontroladamente, se sentía increíblemente avergonzada, no había sido correspondida después del increíble paso que se había atrevido a dar. Quería salir corriendo, perderle totalmente de vista, estaba segura que no podría volver a mirarle nunca más a la cara después de aquel rechazo. Había abierto su corazón, había admitido que le gustaba por encima de sus mundos opuestos, y se había equivocado pensando que a él le sucedía lo mismo. Unas incipientes lágrimas, casi imperceptibles, empezaron a asomar por sus ojos. No podía seguir frente a él, tenía deseos de salir corriendo.

\- ¡A dónde te crees que vas, _onna_! –

Zoro agarró a Tashigi del brazo, impidiendo que se fuera y le dejara solo. Tiró fuertemente de ella, la atrajo hacia él y rodeó su cintura. Su rostro estaba increíblemente cerca del de ella, pero no movía apenas su cabeza. La guio de nuevo hacia su posición original, la apoyó de nuevo sobre el muro, soltó su cintura, y llevó las manos hacia su dulce rostro.

\- Llevo todo el rato esperando esto, no voy a dejar que te vayas así como así –

El espadachín apretó, con su mano izquierda, las comisuras de la chica, obligándola a separar sus labios, y cuando lo consiguió, se abalanzó sobre su boca. No le había correspondido por pura sorpresa, no porque no sintiera deseos de hacerlo. Le había sorprendido tanto que ella, tan increíblemente tímida, hubiese actuado de aquella manera, que no había sabido reaccionar. Pero se había recompuesto, y ahora que tenía totalmente claro que ella quería llegar hasta el final, retomar lo que habían dejado a medias, no iba a achantarse, iba a dejar salir al exterior su lado más salvaje y pasional.

Fundió sus labios con los de ella, y aprovechó la abertura para introducir su lengua. El interior de la boca de la capitana era cálido y húmedo, y no oponía ninguna resistencia a aquel beso, es más, casi inmediatamente, empezó a corresponderle. Ambas lenguas se enroscaban acompasadamente, recorriendo cada rincón de sus bocas. Aquel beso fue de lo más reconfortante para ambos, que habían visto interrumpido el encuentro previo. Las piernas de Tashigi empezaron a aflojarse, aquella sensación era mejor de lo que nunca había esperado. Notó cómo las manos de Zoro se mudaban de nuevo hacia su cintura y la rodeaban con fuerza para que no siguiera deslizándose hacia el suelo. A la misma vez, pegó su cuerpo, semidesnudo, al de la chica, con todas las intenciones de fundirse cada vez más con ella.

Tashigi levantó sus brazos, con dificultad, y posó sus manos sobre la espalda del Zoro. Notó sus señalados músculos, tensos por la postura, bajo sus largos dedos. Acarició tibiamente su espalda, subió poco a poco por ella, hasta que terminó hundiendo las uñas en la curtida piel. El espadachín separó su boca de la de ella, y dejó escapar un rugido de dolor.

\- ¿Con que esas tenemos, maldita depravada? –

Zoro dejó salir una macabra sonrisa de entre sus labios, le resultaba increíble que la personalidad de una persona pudiera virar tanto, aunque, en caliente, sabía que todo era posible. Agarró las muñecas de la capitana y despegó los brazos de su cuerpo. Giró bruscamente a la chica, hasta que su rostro quedó pegado completamente a la pared. Acto seguido, rodeó sus dos muñecas con la mano izquierda, tras la espalda, y la inmovilizó completamente. Con su mano derecha, agarró el cuello de la capitana con fuerza. Olisqueó la pálida y tibia piel, aspiró su embriagador olor, y acto seguido pasó su lengua por toda la superficie. El contacto de su lengua contra la tez de la capitana hizo que ésta se estremeciera y dejara salir un gemido ahogado de su boca. No le dio ni una mínima tregua, casi al instante, clavó sus afilados colmillos en la piel de la chica.

Tashigi moría por dentro. Su piel se encontraba totalmente correosa, y sentía que los latidos de su corazón se agolpaban en su garganta y en sus oídos. Notaba un leve mareo, no sabía si por los restos de alcohol, por el elevado calor, por la excitación o todo en conjunto, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que era la primera vez en su vida que acallaba de aquella manera su raciocinio y se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones más animales y viscerales. Desde aquella postura apenas podía mirar al espadachín por el rabillo del ojo, pero eso no hacía más que intensificar el tacto de su piel contra la de él. Aunque la situación era bastante diferente, puesto que cada uno se encontraba ya en sus respectivos cuerpos, tenía que admitir que era igual de intensa. No vivirían hasta el extremo un encuentro tan inusual, pero sí estaban dispuestos a sacarle el máximo partido a aquel.

Zoro soltó las muñecas de la chica y situó sus rudas manos sobre sus generosas caderas. Volvió la vista para mirar intensamente su cuerpo, concretamente su trasero, el cual vio tapado por los volantes de la braguita. Recorrió su perímetro poco a poco con las manos, hasta que tiró del trozo de tela y dejó a la vista su marcado trasero bajo la licra de color azul. Aunque ya estaba bastante excitado, aquella visión de sus generosas caderas, sus posaderas y su fina cintura hizo que la sangre se agolpase violentamente, y de golpe, en su miembro. Casi en un instante, pasó de estar semi-flácido a estar totalmente erecto. Estiraba la fina tela del bañador, amenazando con estallarla. Por instinto, acercó su cadera hacia el trasero de la chica, y hundió su miembro entre sus posaderas. La visión le resultó aún más excitante, tanto, que sintió que su cuerpo iba a descontrolarse en cualquier momento. A su cabeza se vinieron frenéticas imágenes en las que desnudaba a la capitana y la penetraba intensamente, hasta morir los dos de placer.

Tashigi notó la erección de Zoro contra su cuerpo, clavándose con dureza. Respiraba con pesadez, notaba su pecho oprimido contra la pared. Las manos de Zoro siguieron subiendo por su cuerpo, pasaron por su cintura, y subieron hasta llegar a su pecho. Le resultaba difícil agarrarlo en aquella postura, así que tiró de nuevo de ella y le dio media vuelta, hasta que volvieron a estar frente a frente. Cruzaron sus intensas miradas, y volvieron a besarse, frenéticamente. La capitana elevó sus brazos y los enroscó alrededor del cuello del espadachín. Abrían sus bocas al máximo y succionaban sus labios, que quedaban hinchados, rojos y cubiertos de saliva. Zoro volvió a bajar sus manos, pero esta vez agarró a la capitana de tal manera que la cargó sobre sus brazos, agarrando con fuerza sus nalgas. Tashigi enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su compañero, y se posicionó de tal manera que pudo sentir directamente la erección contra su sexo. Las telas que separaban sus sexos eran finas y estaban totalmente mojadas, por lo que podían sentir plenamente el contacto. Separaron de nuevo sus labios y volvieron a mirarse. Todo ocurría a un ritmo frenético, casi imposible de seguir. Resultaba increíble que dos personas tan opuestas y siempre en disputa pudieran llegar a ponerse de acuerdo, y más para amarse mutuamente.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan pervertida, _onna_? – Preguntó, lascivamente, Zoro mientras comenzaba a lamer su cuello de nuevo.

\- N-no… ¡N-no soy una p-pervertida! –

Tashigi apenas podía articular palabra, éstas brotaban como lastimeros sollozos de entre sus labios. En realidad, poco le importaba lo que pensara Zoro en aquellos momentos, sólo tenía una única cosa en mente.

\- T-tú eres el que se ha m-molestado por el intercambio, ¿Quién es más p-pervertido? –

\- Claro que me he molestado, no quería quedarme a medias – le contestó Zoro, mientras levantaba sus labios del cuello de la chica – Que quede entre tú y yo… pero no me importa ser el más pervertido ahora –

Y acto seguido, el espadachín volvió a besar intensamente a la capitana. A esas alturas del juego, no les bastaba con besarse suciamente y tocar por encima sus cuerpos, necesitaban dar el paso siguiente. Zoro se separó momentáneamente de la capitana y desabrochó el cinturón que sujetaba sus espadas, para acto seguido dejarlas caer al suelo. También se tomó la licencia de tomar la _katana_ y el vestido de Tashigi para arrojarlos junto a sus pertenencias, así podrían maniobrar mejor. Volvió a subir sus manos, pero esta vez las dirigió hacia el abundante pecho de la capitana. Estaba ansioso de poder verlo al descubierto, sin nada de tela. Amasó los senos entre sus manos, con fuerza, y los apretó lujuriosamente contra el cuerpo de la chica, con ambas manos. Volvió a rodar sus labios por su pálido cuello, para finalmente tirar de la tela, deshacer el nudo y dejar su pecho al descubierto.

Tashigi dejó escapar un fuerte gemido, nunca había llegado tan lejos en su vida. Por primera vez, un hombre estaba observando parte de su cuerpo, desnudo, tan explícitamente. Notaba las gotas de sudor resbalar por la curva de su espalda y el vaivén de sus senos, que tanto hipnotizaban al espadachín. Estaba tan excitada que clavó de nuevo sus uñas en la espalda de su compañero, y apretó aún más sus caderas para sentir aún más la erección de Zoro, la cual deseaba introducir a toda costa en el interior de su cuerpo.

El espadachín volvió a rugir de nuevo, debido al incipiente dolor. Le mostró sus colmillos a la chica gracias a una intimidante mueca, y acto seguido bajó su cabeza para introducirla entre los grandes senos de la capitana. Sacó su lengua y lamió la piel a su paso. Dejó un abundante reguero de saliva a su paso, el cual enjugó casi al instante al sobetear sus senos con ambas manos. Llegó hasta uno de sus pezones, completamente erectos, y lo atrapó entre sus afilados dientes. Apretó, aunque no con excesiva fuerza, y eso hizo que la que gritase en aquellos momentos fuera la capitana.

La barrera entre el dolor y el placer era casi inexistente en aquellos momentos, y aunque aquella acción había despertado un grito de dolor de su garganta, le resultó también reconfortante. Era la primera vez que se excitaba de aquella manera, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y de la comisura derecha de su boca caía un fino y casi imperceptible hilo de saliva. Rodó su mirada, y la fijó en la parte inferior de sus cuerpos. Zoro siguió el camino de sus ojos, y se percató de qué quería ella exactamente.

\- ¿Así que quieres pasar ya a la acción? –

\- T-tú sólo hazlo –

Zoro dejó escapar una media sonrisa y volvió a bajar sus manos, poco a poco, mientras recorría el contorno de Tashigi. Rozaba con sus dedos la sudorosa y candente piel de la capitana, se deslizaba por su ombligo, los huesos de sus caderas, hasta llegar a su pubis. Con su mano derecha pasó a agarrar con firmeza su figura, y con la izquierda empezó a juguetear con las braguitas de su bikini. Tiró de ellas hacia arriba, con todas las intenciones de introducir la tela entre los labios del sexo de la capitana, rozando de esta manera intensamente su clítoris. Tashigi encontró aquello demasiado placentero como para poder contener otro de sus gemidos. Notaba cómo la licra entraba en contacto rápido e intenso con la zona de más placer de su sexo, y eso la hacía nublar aún más la vista.

Pero Zoro no tenía intenciones de seguir mucho tiempo con aquello, lo que ansiaba, urgentemente, era penetrar a la capitana con intensidad. Bajó aún más su mano y tiró de la braguita hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto el sexo de la capitana. Así, de esa manera, podía introducir su miembro sin problemas. Acto seguido, bajó la tela de su bañador y dejó a la vista su contenida erección. Su pene estaba totalmente erecto, con numerosas venas marcadas y con un abundante flujo saliendo de su glande. No se lo pensó dos veces, con su mano libre agarró la extremidad derecha de la capitana, y abrió sus piernas lo suficiente para poder embestirla rudamente.

Tashigi notó una punzada en su vientre, un intenso dolor que duró apenas unos segundos. Al principio le faltó el aire, y por ello fue incapaz de dejar salir de su boca nada que no fuese un quejicoso ruido. Aquella sensación le resultó desagradable y molesta, incluso empezó a agriarle la vivencia. Si eso perduraba durante más tiempo, su lívido se esfumaría. Pero aquella molestia no duró mucho tiempo, unas embestidas después, empezó a notar que se esfumaba. Dejó salir un resoplido de alivio y tranquilidad, podía volver a centrarse en disfrutar de aquel encuentro. Su piel se erizaba cuando pensaba, y confirmaba, su unión física con el espadachín. Habían dado el paso más grande, habían aparcado sus diferencias y admitido que se gustaban tanto como para entregarse el uno al otro hasta fundir sus carnes en un único ser.

Estaban tan absortos en su mundo, en el placer carnal de sus cuerpos, que ni siquiera escucharon la intensa alarma que había empezado a sonar por todo el lugar. El ruido era repetitivo y agudo, tanto, que comenzó a movilizar a la gente del lugar. Ello estaban centrados en el placer que les daba el contacto, y sólo cuando empezaron a escuchar numerosas voces a su alrededor, lograron salir de su mundo.

\- ¿O-oyes eso? –

Tashigi elevó su rostro y miró hacia su izquierda, intentando averiguar qué sucedía. El espadachín seguía todavía absorto en el sexo, pero ella se percataba de que algo no iba bien.

\- Roronoa, para, ¡Escucha, Roronoa! –

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué te pasa? –

\- ¿No escuchas ese ruido tan fuerte? ¿Y esos pasos? –

\- Cómo quieres que escuche bien, tengo solo un ojo – Contestó el espadachín, mientras empezaba a besar su cuello, de nuevo, con lujuria.

\- ¿Pero eres estúpido o qué te pasa? C-creo que sucede algo – Intentó resistirse la capitana.

Zoro la besó en sus labios y la calló durante unos segundos, pero el beso de ambos se vio interrumpido por el ruido de una estampida humana a la entrada del callejón.

\- ¡Ves como ocurría algo! –

\- M-mierda, nos van a ver –

La capitana dio un salto, y se puso de pie, en el suelo. Se miró hacia sí misma y empezó a sentir una profunda vergüenza al verse en ese estado, casi desnuda. Se puso bien la braguita del bikini y ató torpemente la parte superior, recogiendo de nuevo sus senos, para justo después volverse a poner el vestido. Zoro se subió el bañador y cogió sus espadas, casi por instinto. Agarró la _katana_ de la chica, y se la lanzó. Los dos estaban vestidos de nuevo, y completamente a la defensiva.

\- ¿Los habéis visto por aquí? –

\- ¡No, señora! –

\- Buscad bien, esos dos no están junto a sus compañeros –

Los espadachines se miraron con sorpresa, aquello les había sentado como un jarro de agua fría

\- Roronoa… ¿Crees que se refieren a nosotros? –

\- No lo sé, ¿Compañeros? ¿Qué compañeros? –

\- Acerquémonos un poco más, quizás podamos escuchar algo –

\- Es una locura, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo –

Zoro y Tashigi se acercaron, lenta y silenciosamente, hacia la salida del callejón de donde provenían las voces. Pudieron reconocer los uniformes de las personas que allí se encontraban, eran del cuerpo de seguridad del lugar. Siguieron escondidos, y atentos a la situación.

\- ¿Dónde estarán? Vaya panda de salvajes, ¿Cómo han podido alborotar tanto? –

\- ¡ _Mugiwara_ ha destrozado la piscina del trampolín y parte de la atracción principal! –

\- Los espadachines han intimidado y robado en tiendas, y además han destrozado un bar –

\- Además, _Mugiwara_ y sus hombres también se han comido las reservas de comida del lugar para una semana, ¡esto es demasiado, no vamos a tolerar semejante comportamiento! –

\- ¡Sí, tenemos que detenerlos! –

\- Vamos, en marcha, mirad por esos callejones –

Zoro y Tashigi dieron un brinco, y empezaron a retirarse con rapidez. Tanto los _Mugiwara_ como el G5 eran _non gratos_ en el lugar, y estaban haciendo todo lo posible por apresarlos.

\- Sabía que íbamos a tener problemas –

\- ¿Robar ha dicho? ¡Yo no he robado nada, he dejado todo el dinero del mes en este maldito parque de atracciones! –

\- Qué más da, ellos van a creer lo que les apetezca. Vamos, _onna_ , apresúrate, tenemos que llegar a los cerezos de nuevo.

Los dos corrieron, rápidamente, por el callejón, hasta que dieron de nuevo con una de las calles principales del lugar. Intentaron pasar desapercibidos, pero había guardias por todas partes. Aunque la tensión del momento era elevada, lo que peor llevaban en aquellos momentos era la sensación de impotencia después de ver interrumpido el encuentro por segunda vez. Aquel sitio estaba gafado para ellos, no iban a poder consumar ningún acto carnal mientras siguieran con un pie en aquella tierra. El desánimo era bastante grande, pero continuaban atentos debido a la tensión.

\- Menudos idiotas… ¿Es que no podían haber esperado un rato? –

\- Dos veces… -

-¡Sí, nos han interrumpido dos veces! Con lo molesto que es ir por ahí con el _mástil_ alzado –

\- Y después tienes la cara dura de llamarme pervertida a mí… -

\- ¡POR ALLÍ, ALLÍ VAN LOS DOS ESPADACHINES! –

\- Mierda, nos han descubierto –

Zoro y Tashigi empezaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, tenían a un numerosísimo grupo de guardias tras sus espaldas. Doblaron una esquina, cuando de repente, escucharon un gran estruendo.

\- _¡Gomu gomu no: Gatling! –_

Los cascotes y los cuerpos desmayados de los guardias de seguridad empezaron a llover del cielo. Frente a ellos, apareció en estampida la tripulación de los _Mugiwara_ y el G5 al completo.

\- ¡Media vuelta, Zoro! ¡MEDIA VUELTA! – Gritó Nami, que corría, pavorosamente, junto a sus compañeros.

-¿¡TODAVÍA SIGUES CON TASHIGI-CHAN, MALDITO _MARIMO_ DESGRACIADO!?

\- Venga Roronoa, ¡hazle caso a tu compañera! – Gritó Tashigi mientras tiraba a Zoro del brazo y le guiaba hasta la salida.

El miedo y la incertidumbre reinaba el lugar. La gente normal corría en estampida, y entre el gran alboroto, despuntaban ambos grupos alborotadores, aunque, el siempre alborotador era Luffy. Zoro y Tashigi habían tenido mala suerte y, sobre todo, habían encadenado numerosas desdichas. Sin pasar para nada desapercibidos, destrozaron la salida del lugar y se dirigieron ruidosamente hacia el puerto, para abandonar la isla. Los espadachines iban a la cabeza, debido a la buena orientación de la capitana, y de manera implícita, decidieron aprovechar esa ventaja para desmarcarse del grupo y tener un último y fugaz contacto. Dieron un giro, y se ocultaron tras unas grandes cajas.

\- O-oye… yo… Roronoa… –

\- ¿Qué sucede? –

\- Yo… creo que después de todo… no ha sido un día tan malo –

\- Bueno, si no tenemos en cuenta que nos han interrumpido dos veces y hemos dejado todo a medias, pues vale –

\- N-no te burles. Quiero decir… no ha estado tan mal volver a encontrarme contigo –

\- Eso ya lo sabía, no parabas de gemir en mi oído –

\- ¿Sí? Lo mismo podría decir de ti. ¿Tanto te ha molestado verme con _kuroashi? –_

\- M-maldita –

Ambos espadachines acercaron sus rostros, con los ceños fruncidos, pero no pudieron evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. En apenas unas horas habían estrechado aquel lazo que se había formado entre ellos en Logue Town y que se había consolidado en Punk Hazard. Volvieron a mirar sus rostros, y se fundieron en un último beso.

\- D-después de esto… la próxima vez te arrebataré tus espadas en duelo justo –

\- Como quieras, pero no sin antes terminar lo que hemos dejado a medias –

\- T-tú… m-maldito p-pervertido –

* * *

 _Buenas noches a todos, ¡y felices fiestas! O, bueno, lo que queda de ellas. No sé en otras partes, pero aquí en España nos queda todavía una semanita, que pienso aprovechar a tope :D Aiss, el último capítulo de un_ fic _que pensaba iba a ser mucho más corto, pero que como siempre, se me va absolutamente de las manos. Sé de buena tinta que muchxs me vais a odiar, pero... soy así de maligna :P la verdad, tenía toda la intención de dejarles a medias, en la vida no siempre se llega hasta el final XD Bueno, lo que quería, sobre todo, con este_ fic _, es hacer una historia increíblemente divertida, así que espero haberlo conseguido. Nos leemos en una nueva historia, y, sobre todo, muchas gracias por haber estado ahí ^^_


End file.
